Ella
by AlegraBauman
Summary: Carla's niece has come to join her Aunt, though her stay isn't without trouble-obviously! How will Sian and Sophie cope with her presence and the mystery and excitement she brings with her
1. Chapter 1

As they walked across the street Sian and Sophie linked arms, cuddling together and laughing.

"Best not be packed" Sophie moaned with a frown. Sian nudged her.

"Oi, mardy arse, just be happy your out with me" Sophie laughed and nudged Sian back.

They opened the doors of the Rovers and went straight to the bar. Sophie turrned around to see who was in, she nodded and smiled to Emily.

"What do you want grumpy?" Sian asked with a cheeky laugh. Sophie scowled at her.

"Er al just have a coke ta, ere al get 'em, what you avin'?"

"No no al get em, you go sit down with Emily" Sian insisted with a smile giving Sophie's arm a loving touch. Sophie smiled to her and returned the touch.

"What can I get ya?" Tina asked with a smile.

"Er just a coke and a vodka and coke please Tina" Sian smiled.

"Ice?" Tina asked as she dotted around getting the stuff.

"Yeah ta" Sian replied with a smile. She took a look around the room herself, in one booth Gail, Audrey and Nick were sat, in the other Emily and the rest and in the one next to that she could only see a girl, she'd never seen her before. The girl's hair was dark, pitch black infact and perfectly straight with layers and a side fringe. Her eyes were blue and she was dressed in a suit, though she didn't look much older than Sian. Tina had finished bringing the drinks over.

"£3 please" Tina promted with a smile. Sian handed her the money.

"Ey Tina who's that girl there?" Sian asked glancing over to the girl.

"Dunno love, she's sat with Michelle and Carla" Tina replied with a smile.

"Oh" Sian replied with a curious expression "ta" she said taking the drinks over to Sophie.

"Thanks babe" Sophie smiled to Sian.

Sian smiled back but glanced to the girl again "ey do _you_ know who that is?" Sophie looked over to the girl "Tina said she's sat with Carla and Michelle" the girl was laughing and glanced to Sophie and Sian who were gawping at her. She looked away as though she hadn't seen them.

"Dunno babe- oh here's me Mum she might know" Sophie replied with a curious expression, Sally approached the booth "Mum do you know who that girl is with Carla and Michelle?"

Sally looked over "oh that's Carla's niece, I think her names Ella or Ellie I don't know to be honest"

"Oh right" Sophie said nodding her head to Sian and raising her eyebrows to which Sian did the same.

"You girls got a drink?" Sally asked taking her coat off.

"Yeah, here Sally al get you it, what you avin'?" Sian asked standing up.

"Aw thanks Sian, al have a glass of red please" Sally replied with a smile, seating herself next to Emily in the booth. Sian nodded and returned to the bar with a smile.

While Sian waited she had a quick glance at the girl and noticed the girl had just glanced over to her too. Sian smiled and the girl returned a soft smile before returning to her conversation bursting into a fit of laughter. The sound of the girls laugh was like music and everyone in the pub took a quick glance to see the source. Once she had got the drink Sian sat back down next to Sophie. They sat in for an hour or so, the sound of laughter continuously radiating from the far booth. Laughter died down a bit and the three girls could be heard standing up.

"Thanks Tina" Carla said through laughter as she wrapped her scarf round her.

"See ya" Tina replied with a smile. Carla began to walk out of the pub.

"Iya Sally" she said stopped slightly. Michelle and the girl caught up, they were linking arms and smiling mischieviously to each other " 'ave you met my niece?"

The girl rolled her eyes at her Aunt's drunken slurs.

"No, no I haven't" Sally said brightly "I'm Sally I work for your Aunt"

The girl smiled shyly and went to speak before being interrupted by Carla. She glanced to Michelle with another roll of the eyes making Michelle laugh.

"This is Ella, my niece" Carla continued introducing Ella to the table "Ella this is Sally- oh I already did her, and Emily, and Rita and Norris and then this is Sally's girl Sophie and Sophie's girlfriend Sian-"

Carla went to carry on speaking but Michelle clamped her hand over her mouth "right come on you before you introduce her to the entire street" Ella laughed shyly. She glanced to Sian and Sophie giving them a smile.

"Night" Michelle and Carla shouted to the booth together before Michelle forcefully pushed Carla out the pub.

"Nice to meet you all" Ella said calmly in a soft voice to them all before following her aunt's.

The next day Sian and Sophie were walking away from the kebab shop when they saw Ella stood outside of the hairdressers on the bench. Her head was bowed and she was sat silently.

"Ey theres that Ella girl" Sophie started as they crossed the street.

"Oh yeah" Sian replied looking over to the street's newest edition.

"She looks lonely, should we go say hi?" Sophie said stopping.

"Alright" Sian replied with a smile and shrug of the shoulders.

They walked round to Ella who was playing with her phone.

"Iya" Sophie started. Ella looked up. She wasn't wearing a suit today but jeans and Ugg boots with a hoody making her look younger.

"Hello" she replied smiling. She placed her phone back into her pocket. "Sian and Sophie right?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah yeah" Sophie smiled with a nod "what you up to?"

Ella smiled "oh just waiting for Carla to finish in the factory" today her accent was much more noticable and had posh London twang to it.

"Oh right" Sophie replied. Ella nodded with a smile.

"We was just goin' to Rovers if you wanted to come?" Sian said with a smile. Ella smiled up to Sian, the smile was bright and laced with something Sian couldn't quite place her fingers on, but it made her feel nervous. The smile was only quick though and Sophie missed it entirely.

"Well I think she is probably nearly done..." Ella replied "I'll just text her and say where I am"

Sian and Sophie smiled and nodded walking into the pub with Ella. They sat in the middle booth.

"So why you here? Just visitin' your Aunty like?" Sophie asked once they had sat down.

"Business, actually, but from what I can tell I am here for good now" Ella replied with a sigh resting against her seat.

Sian and Sophie nodded but didn't quite know who to reply.

"You working with Underworld" Sian asked after a short moment.

Ella smiled softly "er, I am helping Carla with a few things but no...I own clubs and bars but I just opened a few in Manchester so that's why I'm staying" Ella replied softly with a slight matter-of-a-factly tone.

"No way" Sophie said leaning forward "that's so cool"

"Yeah" Sian agreed leaning forward too.

"So wait" Sophie began with a confused expression "how old does that make you then?-if you don't mind my asking"

Ella laughed lightly and smiled "I'm 22"

"Really?" Sian asked shocked "sorry- it's just...you look younger than that"

"Good!" Ella replied with a laugh. Sophie and Sian laughed back.

Carla walked in and looked around before finding Ella.

"Ell you comin'" Carla asked strutting over to her. "Oh hey girls" Carla said smiling down to them, they smiled back.

"Yeah" Ella replied with a smile "see ya" she smiled shyly to the girls "thanks" she added as she stood up.

"See ya later" Sian and Sophie said as she left.

Sian smiled to herself secretly and bit her lip. There was something about Ella that just drew her in.

In the street Carla and Ella walked along towards Carla's car.

"See you made some friends already" Carla stated with a laugh.

"They're alright yeah" Ella said nonchalantly.

"So when are they comin' over?" Carla asked with a big smile.

"Friday" Ella sighed with a soft smile.

"Can't wait" Carla said as she got into her car. Ella smiled with a roll of the eyes before getting in the otherside.

In the Webster's that night Sophie and Sian were in the kitchen making a cup of tea.

"Urgh, we're out of milk!" Sophie groaned as she shook the empty bottle.

"It's alright I'll run round and get some" Sian smiled giving Sophie a kiss on the back of the neck. Sophie giggled.

"Cheers babe" she said giving Sian a kiss on the cheek before she left.

Sian walking along the street to the corner shop which had only recently been rebuilt after the tram crash. Her hands were dug into her jacket pocket and she looked down as she walked. The sound of heels up ahead made her look up however. She saw Ella walking up the pavement looking down too. She was in heels making her taller than Sian. Her hair was straight down her face but styled slightly and her eyes had dark make up around them making them smokey and sharpening the colour of her eyes. She was carrying a bag filled with bottles. Sian gasped slightly when Ella's eyes fell upn hers.

"Hey" Ella called lively.

"Iya, you look nice, where you off to?" Sian said stopping infront of Ella to speak to her.

"Some mates are coming round but we've decided to turn it to a party, you should come, bring Sophie" Ella smiled encouragingl.y

"Yeah alright, al go ask Soph, you in Carla's like?" Sian asked with a slight frown of worry.

"No no, as if she'd let me have a party, no. Same building, top floor" Ella said with a smile and a nod.

"Okay, see you in a bit" Sian said with a smile.

"I hope you will" Ella said with a confident smile. Sian felt a flutter in her stomach and felt her breath catch in her throat, she couldn't breathe let alone speak so she simply nodded.

Sian didn't have a doubt in her mind that she loved Sophie, loved her more than anything, and she could never hurt her and no one could fill as much love in her heart as she did. But there was something extremely inviting about this girl, willing Sian to take an interest. Sian shook her head and carried on to the corner shop.

"Hey, you get the milk?" Sophie shouted as she heard Sian come back in.

"Yeah" Sian said with a smile as she entered the kitchen.

"Aw I love you" Sophie said pulling Sian from the waist in for a hug. Sian intwined her fingers behind Sophie's back before planting a soft and caring kiss on the girls lips.

"Love you too" Sian said with a smile. Her mind had forgotten of the party invitation until Sophie had begun discussing the girl.

"She must be loaded" Sophie exclaimed as she prepared the cups of tea.

"Who?" Sian asked.

"Ella" Sophie replied.

"Oh yeah, oh actually I just saw her, she invited us to a house party at her place" Sian said hopping up onto the counter.

"In _her_ place or Carla's?" Sophie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Hers_" Sian replied with wide eyes and a cheeky smile.

"What do you think?" Sophie asked standing inbetween Sian's legs and placing her hands on Sian's thighs.

"Dunno babe" Sian said with a sincere and playful smile after placing her hands on Sophie's neck.

"Could be a laugh" Sophie suggested.

"Mmm...won't know anyone there would we though" Sian sighed "besides, we've been out four nights on the run now, I want you to meself" Sian smiled to Sophie playing with a strand of her hair.

Sophie giggled and bit her lip "doesn't sound too bad that!" she moved her hand up Sian's thigh to were Sian's top met her jeans and slipped under her top resting at her sides. Sophie looked to Sian who was biting her lip. At first Sophie's expression was adoring and caring but it quickly changed to mischievious taking Sian aback but as Sophie's hands began to tickle her she quickly realised Sophie's plan.

"SOPHIE!" Sian squeeled trying to fight her off through fits of giggles. Sophie stopped after a while and pulled Sian into a hug before waiting for Sian to kiss her. "Er no chance, not after than un-necassary attack"

"I can do it again if you want?" Sophie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Please don't" Sian giggled, barely getting the words out before kissing her girlfriend.

Carla pulled up outside the factory the next day. She got out the car with a huff, Ella got out the otherside- still in last nights clothes.

"I can't believe you" Carla said with a scowl.

"Thanks for comin' to get me Carla, sorry" Ella said softly with a sweet smile.

"How on earth did you end up in Salford?"

Ella shrugged her shoulders. Sally was walking past.

"Morning" she said quietly observing the scene as she walked past. Ella and Carla nodded to her.

"Go get washed and changed, I need you in here at 2" Carla sighed. Ella nodded and turned on her heels. "And Ell, I wont come get you next time, Salford, seriously?" Carla threw her head back in exasperation and walking into the factory. Ella laughed to herself and carried on walking off to her apartment.

At dinner time Sally nipped home. Sian and Sophie were sat at the dining room table with text books set out everywhere.

"Iya girls, oo doin your work?" Sally chirped as she walked in.

"Yeah, how's ya mornin' been?" Sophie asked looking up from her work, Sian looked up too.

"Alright" Sally sighed "ey saw Carla giving Ella a right tellin' off in the street before, something about having to pick her up from Salford!" Sophie and Sian gave each other a look then shook their heads. "Said she's comin' in at two" Sally spoke as she prepared herself some lunch "Lord knows why, that factory don't need some wreckless teenager takin' the wheels"

"She's twenteh two Mum" Sophie corrected living her mouth slightly open after speaking.

"Yeah well she certainly doesn't behave like one!" Sally added.

"She owns clubs and bars Mum...it's like in her nature or somethin'"

"Mmm well, underwear obviously isn't, what are we gonna have sherry flavoured bra's and knickers! Not while am workin there- ew imagine the smell..."

Sian and Sophie began to laugh under their breath while Sally continued ranting. Sian soon trailed off in thought though. She quite liked seeing Ella, there was something about seeing her that felt right. Sally ate her lunch and went off to work. Sian glanced at the clock, it was five to two.

"You fancy goin' gettin' some sweets from the Kabin?" Sian asked merrily.

"What are ya? Five?" Sophie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aw come on Soph" Sian said standing up and tugging Sophie's sleeve.

"Alright, then straight back to doin' some work after!" Sophie ordered.

"Okay okay okay" Sian laughed as she pushed Sophie out the door. Sian knew she was being silly, who was to say that Ella wouldn't be going to work late- sounded like she had had a rough night, or maybe she had gone early. But as they walked along she turned the corner ahead. Sian couldn't resist a smile. "Ey look theres Ella"

Sophie looked down the road. "Jesus I wished I looked that good after a night out" Sophie gasped.

"Me too" Sian replied quietly. Ella was ina black suit with black heals and her hair bouncy, she wore a black coat and a white scarf, and most notably she wore big black sunglasses. All of the black made her skin look paler and flawless and she simply glided as she walked. Sian and Sophie had stopped dead in their tracks. Sian suddenly realised and Ella looked up "Iya!"

Ella waved with a smile, she went to walk over to them but Carla walked out the factory.

"Look at the state" she laughed as she saw Ella. Ella sighed and bowed her head before walking into the factory. She gave Sian and Sophie a quick smile. Sian and Sophie both got that unnerved and excited feeling inside of them.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a moment until Sophie spoke "I don't like the way she makes me feel when she does that smile"

Sian's eyes widened "neither do I" Sian linked Sophie's arm.

"But at the same time I do, you know?" Sophie said after a minute.

"Yeah" Sian sighed thoughtfully.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's not on Facebook" Sophie sighed. Sian had taken to flopping onto Sophie's overly comfy bed and listening to whatever music was playing.

"Who isn't?" Sian asked not bothering to sit up and look.

"Ella" Sophie replied.

"Why you looking for her on Facebook? Got nothing to worry about have I?" Sian said with a laugh.

Sophie turned around to Sian with a scowl "are you mad you?"

Sian laughed "c'mere" she held her arms out for her girlfriend.

Sophie strutted over to her making Sian laugh. She lay alongside Sian pulling her into a loving embrace. Sian wrapped an arm around Sophie wresting it on her stomach.

"I was just lookin' to see if there was any pics of last night!" Sophie sighed "how the eck do you end up in Salford?"

"No idea babe" Sian replied thoughtfully.

"Do you not think there's something...odd about her?" Sophie began. Sian lifted her head to look at Sophie.

"Like how d'ya mean?"

"Dunno, like unsettlin'...like everythin' bout to go out of control or sumfin, I can't explain it..." Sophie said with a sigh staring thoughtfully down to where Sian's hand rested.

"I know what ya mean, it's like she give this look and things don't feel like what they usually do like everything changes in that moment" Sian added.

"Yeah" Sophie agreed "you don't think like...you don't think she would come between us or ewt- cos people like that always do, it's always on the telly"

Sian laughed and cuddled into Sophie "nothin', ever, is comin' between you and me...I'll never let that happen, you're everything I can possible want or need ever Webster, fact"

Sophie smiled down to Sian at her words and played with her hair.

"You're right" Sophie said softly.

Sian looked up to Sian with a cheeky mischievous look.

"What?" Sophie asked slightly unnerved. But before she could press the matter further Sian had began tickling at her sides in the same way Sophie had the night before. "SIAAAN" Sophie screamed. Luckily no one was home to hear such a scream. Sian laughed uncontrollably.

"That's what you get, for attackin' me, un-necessarily!" Sian said playfully.

"Oh is it?" Sophie asked before poking into Sian's sides.

"Sophie!" Sian gasped breathlessly through her laughter. Sophie laughed now too and gave up. She loved the way Sian flapped about helplessly when she was tickled. The way her face was the picture of happiness and the infectious laugh the tickling caused, which usually resulted in Sophie having to give up on such attacks. "You'll pay for that!" Sian warned with raised eyebrows and a playful but serious expression.

"Oh aye?" Sophie said with a slight nod before grabbing once more at Sian's side making her squeal.

"Un fair" Sian pouted.

**In the Rovers**

Sophie and Sian decided to go out for a bit with Sally and Rosie to the Rover's, they sat in the far booth.

"So wait, who is this girl?" Rosie asked, obviously offended slightly that all of the attention wasn't on her.

"Carla's niece Ella" Sally replied exasperated.

"The dyke?" Rosie asked. Sian and Sophie shot each other a look. "Oh sorry 'Lesbian'. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"No no that's her other niece" Sally said with a sigh. Sian and Sophie glanced to each other with a look of relief.

"Right, and how long is she here?" Rosie asked with a slight pout.

"Indefinitely apparently" Sally replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Shut up they just walked in" Sophie said lowering her head slightly.

Once again Carla, Michelle and Ella walked in but this time with Ryan. Ryan had his arms curled around Ella's shoulders in a brotherly sort of manner.

Carla ordered a round of drinks and the rest sat down in the middle booth apart from Ella who stayed to help her carry the drinks.

"What you avin'" Carla asked with a raised eyebrow to Ella.

"Err I'll have a large vodka lime and lemonade please" Ella replied cutely with a big smile.

"You not had enough?" Carla sighed.

"Not nearly" Ella replied with a sigh.

"You gonna have these accounts sorted by tomorrow" Carla asked softly now.

"Got 'em done today, actually" Ella said with a triumphant smile.

"I suppose I can let you have that drink then!" Carla laughed with an impressed expression.

"How d'ya mean let?" Ella asked with confident smile.

"Er your mother told me to keep me eye on ya an that's just what am gonna do, right?" Ella rolled her eyes. "Right?"

"Yeah, yes. Thank you" Ella said sincerely placing a hand on Carla's arm. Carla smiled to her.

Sian watched Ella's interactions with Carla closely. Any indication of who this girl was was quite welcome, she had to know more.

When Carla and Ella brought the drinks over Ella gave Sian and Sophie a smile, her eyes lingered on Sian for a second longer though, and Sian noticed.

"Where's she sat?" Rosie mouthed. Sophie placed her hand in her head shaking it. Rosie looked at her confused "what?...Sian come the bathroom with me" Rosie winked twice afterwards to indicate she had hidden motives. Sian rolled her eyes and nodded standing up. She didn't dare look into the booth was she walked to the toilet with Rosie.

In Ella's booth however the story was different.

As they came back and stopped at the bar Ella asked "Do you know them?" she asked Ryan quietly as Rosie and Sian went to the toilet. Michelle and Carla were busy discussing Gerard Butler.

"I used to go out with the blonde one" Ryan replied with a sight "Sian, she's nice like, don't talk to her as much now...the dark haired one is her gir-girlfriends sister, Rosie Webster...the wannabe WAG" Ryan rolled his eyes. Ella laughed.

Sian watched Ella's expression as Ryan spoke. She obviously had a lot of love for him. Sian noted on how as Ryan spoke Ella took in everything about Ryan as though she wanted to fully understand what he was saying, how he was feeling, he had her entire attention. And Sian realised she wanted that too. Of course she had it from Sophie...but she wanted it from Ella, that unconditional interest.

Ella glanced to Sian, Sian smiled and Ella smiled softly back before turning back to what Michelle and Carla were saying.

As Sian and Rosie passed Sian heard Michelle say "er I think you'll find he's mine, I could do things to hi-"

"Urgh Mum shutup" she heard the familiar voice of Ryan moan.

And then she heard it, that same musical laughter she had heard that first night. Something in Sian's chest began to flutter and she couldn't make it stop. Not even when she had sat down and began to play with her girlfriends hands and stare lovingly into her eyes, a sincere love though it still remained.

"I'm gonna go catch some fresh air, feeling awful sleepy in here" Ella exclaimed after an hour.

" 'Feeling awful sleepy in here'" Ryan repeating in a mock posh accent.

"Shut up mop head!" Ella ruffled his hair.

"Want me to come with ya-in fact no I will, fancy some chips" Ryan muttered as he put his coat on.

"Ey" Michelle started "you've had your tea, don't be so greedy!"

Ryan frowned "am still hungry, don't worry Mum"

Ella and Ryan were stood next to their table now. Ella looked to Sian.

"You off?" Sian asked softly.

"No me and Ryan are going to the chippy" Ella replied with a smile. Ryan looked to Sian and Sophie giving them a smile. "

"Iya Ella" Sally said moving to look at her. Rosie did the same.

"Hello Mrs Webster" she replied with a smile. She gave Rosie a nod who pouted with a fake smile and a slight nod taking in Ella's outfit.

Ella nodded and turned with Ryan to walk out.

"This place is fucking weird" she laughed as she walked out of the pub.

"Not that bad" Ryan laughed with a slight frown.

"It is, everyone's in everyone's pocket...it's nice though I suppose" Ella lifted out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

"Didn't know you still smoked" Ryan said disapprovingly.

"Don't give me all that, I saw you puffing away the other day, you having one or not?" Ella said giving Ryan a little push.

"Go on then" he said with a sigh.

They sat at the bench outside the Rovers.

Inside the Rovers Sophie sighed and held her stomach.

"What is it babe?" Sian asked concerned.

"I want chips now" Sophie moaned as though it was an inconvenience. Sian rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Come on I fancy some too" Sian said standing up. Sophie laughed and nodded.

"Back in a bit" she said to Rosie and Sally.

Ella and Ryan had walked along to the Kebab shop. Ryan threw his cigarette away.

"Am gonna go in, you wan' ewt?" he asked as he had his hand on the door.

"No thanks" Ella replied with a smile as she sparked up another cigarette.

"Another?" he said shocked.

"Stressful day" Ella moaned.

Ella leant slightly against the wall as she puffed on her cigarette. She let the smoke pour smoothly out of her mouth as she stared into space.

Sian and Sophie watched her as they walked closer waiting to see if she would look up. As she heard them shuffling along Ella looked up.

"Hey" she said with a slightly shocked smile.

"Iya" Sophie said with a smile. Ella took a puff of her cigarette.

"Did you fancy chips too?" Ella said though her gaze focused mainly on Sian.

"Yeah" Sophie said with a slight groan "thanks to Ryan"

Ella laughed and took another puff of her cigarette.

Sophie smiled and walked into the Kebab shop remembering her hunger.

Sian stayed outside smiling at Ella.

"You aren't hungry?" Ella asked before taking a slow puff from her cigarette.

"No" Sian replied quietly, softly, almost seductively and she didn't even mean to.

Ella smiled confidently making Sian's heart race. Ella took a final puff of her cigarette and looked to the wall as she did so, she made it long, made it last and exhaled it even slower. She rubbed her forehead with her hand and then looked back to Sian.

"So what do you do then?" Ella asked sweetly. The way her pink lips moved along with her soft accent and the way her eyes had a distant look to them but the most spectacular glint never left Sian's vision.

"What do you mean?" Sian asked refocusing on the conversation.

"College? Work?" Ella added "Sorry I was very vague" Ella bowed her head shyly. Something made Sian step forward slightly.

Ella looked up to Sian's lost face. Sian swallowed "college" she said simply.

"Cool" Ella said with a nod. Then she stood smiling calmly to Sian. Suddenly Sian felt ease wash over her, though the fluttering in her chest did not subside.

"How'd you end up in Salford last night by the way?" she asked after a moment, suddenly feeling better "oh sorry for not coming by the way I didn't have your number either to tell you we wasn't"

"No it's fine" Ella replied sincerely. "I'll tell you all in one go, save my voice" Ella nodded to the door which Ryan and Sophie were now walking through, speaking slightly.

"Aright?" Ryan said with a smile to Ella.

"Yes dear" Ella said with a roll of the eye. She moved forward to Ryan and stood next to him. She was shorter than Ryan but slightly taller than Sian and Sophie.

"So are you gonna tell us or what?" Sian asked curiously. As they sat down outside the health centre.

"Tell you what?" Ryan asked.

"About last night" Ella laughed.

"Oh yeah, go on" Ryan encouraged. He and Ella were sat on the wall facing Sian and Sophie who were cuddled together on the bench.

"Alright" Ella lit up another cigarette.

"Three?" Ryan grunted at her.

"Aright Mum!" she laughed at him as she puffed at it. He rolled her eyes "right. So..last night. Alright" she puffed at her cigarette "this is what went down"

"Would you tell the flamin' story" Ryan moaned. Ella looked at him with a serious expression before laughing at him.

"Right! We were in mine and you know everyone was getting gradually and gradually more drunk, anyway some lad that was there had this like van thingy, but wait no" Sian and Sophie laughed as Ella struggled to get her story right in her mind she smiled to them "some bat from Carla's floor came kicking off at us so this lad was like let's go mine...so we did...and it was in Salford"

"Did you know you was in Salford?" Ryan asked confused.

"No, got SatNavvy thing on my phone though so I soon figured it out like" Ella explained with a smile.

"Good job you had that then wasn't it" Ryan said in a motherly tone.

"Oh my god" Ella raised her voice slightly with a laugh "would you shut up you old woman!" she smacked Ryan's arm making him laugh. "I could find my way out a jungle, let alone greater Manchester"

"You can't find your way to your own bathroom let alone the front door, OR greater Manchester" Ryan laughed.

"Err no one can find the bathroom when they're pissed" Ella argued raising a finger to the air slightly.

"Yeah well I still don't know how you didn't realise you weren't in the bathroom when I turned the light on in _my_ room to find you-" Ella placed a hand over Ryan's mouth whilst she tried to control her laughter. Sophie and Sian also found themselves in a fit of giggles, and once Ella had released her hand from Ryan's mouth he too joined in.

"One...time" Ella managed through her laughed. Once she calmed she replaced the cigarette to her mouth and began puffing.

"Can't believe you have smoked three cigarettes since we left the Rovers" Ryan went on stuffing some chips in his mouth afterwards.

Ella threw her head back "would you shh!" she moaned.

"Three!" Sophie exclaimed with shock.

Ella laughed "I have had a stressful daaaaay!"

"Why" Ryan asked incredulously "all you've done is lounge around, ordering me around in the process because you were too wrecked to sort yourself out and you got up for an hour at two to go the factory, why is that stressful"

Sian noticed how Ella, even mid row, still looked at Ryan in that same loving and caring way taking in how each of his features moved as he spoke. He looked to her with a triumphant smile Ella scowled at him and huffed. "I bought you that game for your troubles, actually!" Ella retaliated a little too late.

"Quick comeback" Ryan sighed as though he was bored.

"Shut up" Ella huffed shoving the cigarette back into her mouth and taking a final long hard drag before discarding it. Sian watched Ella closely as Ella placed her arms either side of her and arched her neck back so she was looking up then exhaled her cigarette smoke. "Let's go town" she suggested making Sian jump out of her trance.

"Town? Now?" Ryan asked with a sarcastic expression.

"What's wrong with that?" Ella asked sincerely confused.

"It's like twelve" Ryan explained to her as though she was five.

"Clubs are open til 6" Ella said mimicking his voice.

"You have stuff to do tomorrow anyway" Ryan said finalising the conversation. "Let's go back in". He stood up and was followed by Ella, he turned to Sian and Sophie "yous comin'?"

Sophie and Sian nodded and stood up. They were holding hands; Ella glanced to their entwined hands and smile to herself.

That night Sian lay with her head on Sophie's chest, listening to the sound of the girl's heartbeat. Though her mind was mulling over all she had seen and heard from Ella, and trying to make sense of the overpowering way Ella made her feel. She loved Sophie and that wasn't going anywhere, if anything it grew, everyday. But Ella had a spell over Sian she made her feel something entirely different and intense. And Sian began to question whether she could control that feeling, because she so desperately wanted her heart to belong to Sophie.

Ryan had decided to stay over at Ella's. He and Ella sat on the couch talking.

"So when are they coming over?" Ryan asked Ella.

Ella smiled to Ryan "Friday, can't wait"

"Err I bet you can all the trouble you're getting up to while they're away" Ryan corrected.

Ella laughed lightly "not that much trouble thanks!"

"Mmm...do Sophie and Sian know?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Nah, no one knows...don't want them too to be honest" Ella sighed.

"Why not?"

"I dunno" Ella replied with a shrug of the shoulders. Ryan shrugged his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Sian woke up just as Sophie was going to work. Sophie kissed Sian on the forehead, not expecting Sian to grip at her shirt and pulled her down for a proper kiss.

"Eyy watch it!" Sophie laughed as she stood up and straightened herself out.

"_Sorreh_ you look _well_ irresistible though" Sian giggled at the end of the sentence and winked.

Sophie rolled her eyes and gave Sian another kiss "bye- I'll be back by three" Sian nodded and smiled as she watched Sophie leave the room in a hurry. She couldn't be bothered trying to go back to sleep so instead she got up and got changed herself. Sian hated it when Sophie went to work and left her with nothing to do; it was the Easter holidays too so there was no college to distract her. After making herself a cup of tea Sian decided to go for a walk instead. As she turned round the corner to the cafe Ryan was just making his way out. Sian stopped dead in her tracks, could she be with him? Ryan saw her and smiled awkwardly before making his way over, didn't look like she was.

"Iyer" he said with an awkward smile.

"Hey" Sian said with a smile "had a laugh last night"

"Yeah it was nice" Ryan agreed with a smile.

"Your...what is she to you?" Ryan shrugged his shoulders "well Ella is well funny"

"She has her moments" Ryan laughed "she's in a right bad mood today, had to be in work at seven said she wouldn't be back til 8" Ryan sighed.

"Gutted" Sian said, widening her eyes at the length of Ella's working day.

"So where you off to?" Ryan asked almost eager to change the subject.

"Just wanderin' round for a bit, fancied a walk" Sian said with a slight shrug "what about you?"

"Same" Ryan laughed "well...we could walk together?" he suggested nervously. Sian hesitated for a moment, biting her lip, but then nodded with a smile.

After twenty minutes Ryan and Sian found themselves sat down by the canal.

"It's nice this" Sian said thoughtful as she gazed at the water.

"Yeah" Ryan agreed doing the same "I have missed you...I even miss Webster...it was a proper laugh when we hung out"

"Yeah it was wasn't it" Sian said thinking back "I suppose though after last night that we could go back to bein' like that, dya not reckon?" Sian asked looking at Ryan.

Ryan thought for a second then smiled "yeah" he said simply.

Sian smiled and sat back against the bench "and we can get Ella out too, she's funny her"

Ryan's eyes widened slightly out of Sian's eyesight and he nervously bit his lip before turning his head to face her and nod. He too sat against the bench now.

"So like, where's she even from?" Sian asked softly, though secretly desperate to know.

Ryan could see a quick fire question round was on its way, but desperate to keep conversation up between him and Sian he decided he would just have to be careful what he said. He thought for a moment after Sian's question "all over the show really, she was born in London and since then she's lived like everywhere" Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"Well" Sian began then thought for a moment "well where has she _just_ come from?"

"Er Spain" Ryan said quietly "but she's been living in Manchester for like three weeks, just in the Hilton"

"Oh" Sian said raising her eyebrows, Ryan laughed "she not got a fella or ewt?"

Ryan's eyes widened again and he tried to avert his gaze so he had time to answer the question. Sian noticed though and her face crumpled up slightly "er...dunno" Ryan said after a moment.

"Oh" Sian murmured, though she didn't believe him. They sat in silence for a bit "well yous are obviously well close, how come you never mentioned 'er before?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders "I see her like three times a year usually...when we was younger we'd spend summers together an that...she was a real wild child, I couldn't keep up with her" Ryan laughed. Sian smiled as she watched Ryan reminisce. "I miss her when she's away like" Ryan bowed his head slightly.

"Aww" Sian rubbed his back "she looks like she proper loves you! Takin' in every word you say like"

Ryan sat up with a smile "aye"

"Mmm what was she like when she was a kid an in school an that was she naughty?" Sian asked, curiosity still burning inside of her. Ryan laughed.

"Jeez what's with all the questions?" Ryan asked, Sian smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Ryan laughed again "she wasn't naughty...she was very caring, loving, but she enjoyed having fun...she was good at school got all A*s in her GCSE's but she has photographic memory or something so she remembers like everything, it's well annoyin'...she didn't revise for her exams or ewt" Sian's eyes widened.

"Wish I had that" she muttered.

"Me too" Ryan agreed.

"So she didn't go college or uni?" Sian asked astounded.

"Nope" Ryan said simply.

"How could ya not? If you get grades as good as that!" Sian said genuinely shocked.

Ryan sighed "some people just don't go do they" he said; though his voice was rather unconvincing and Sian sense something else lay underneath.

"Suppose" she said quietly watching Ryan out the corner of her eye. "You out tonight then?"

"Yeah I think so, Ells said she'd come straight to the pub after work like" Ryan said with a smile "it's nice havin' 'er close by like this, I must admit"

Sian smiled to Ryan at his genuine love for his...whatever she was to him.

As they walked back to Coronation Street Ryan's phone began to ring. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID, he frowned slightly.

"Alright Ells?" Ryan said concerned. Sian watched his expression as he listened to her, it flashed with concern, love, empathy "want me to come meet up with you" she noticed how his voice was strong and supportive "alright, don't have a wild one Ells" he said with concern "urgh shut up" he laughed "right well see ya tomorrow then I guess" Ryan laughed at something Ella said "yeah" he laughed again, Sian wanted to know what Ella was saying "okay, alright, see ya, bye". Ryan put the phone down. "Ells" he explained to Sian who nodded.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah yeah she just decided it'd be easier to stay in Manchester tonight" Ryan explained.

"Alright for some inet" Sian exclaimed.

"I know" Ryan said obviously lost in thought.

"You alright?" Sian said rubbing his arm with concern.

"Yeah, fine" Ryan said jumping from his thoughts and giving Sian a reassuring smile.

Sian lay in bed that night with Sophie curled into her side. Her thoughts strayed uncontrollably to the night before, to all the little details she saw in Ella, all the quirks that made her heart race, and she thought of how much she had missed them earlier. It had been fun with Ryan, nice, but she could feel how much she wanted to space where Ella would have been to be filled. Suddenly Sian could hear a noise outside. She thought it might be Rosie and Sally on their way home as it was still only quite early. Careful not to wake Sophie up Sian crossed the room to the window and looked out onto the street. She looked outside to the Rovers then down the other end of the street, there was no one in sight. Just as she was about to pull her head back from the window however she saw a leg sticking out along the pavement. Definitely a woman's clad with tights and very big heels. Sian woke Sophie.

"Soph! Soph! There's someone outside" Sian pushed Sophie awake. "I think they've fallen"

"Alright am comin'" Sophie grunted trying to shake herself out of sleep.

Sian flew down the stairs put her ugg boots on and a coat and ran onto the street closely followed by Sophie. She looked along to where the leg had been, it was Ella. Sian ran to her side and knelt down. Ella was holding a bottle of vodka.

"Shhhhh" she said placing a finger to her mouth and giggling.

Sian turned to Sophie "she's smashed"

Sophie looked at her through half asleep and half shocked eyes "what should we do?"

Sian looked over Ella who was mumbling to herself. Her dress revealed the pale white across her chest and the skin across her collarbones looked so soft. "I'll take her home, get back in or your Mum's gonna worry if we both aren't 'ere" Sian said "I've got me phone I'll text you when we're sorted"

Sophie frowned for a moment then nodded "alright..be careful Sian" Sophie said still half asleep.

Sian turned around to her "go on sleepy head get back to bed" she laughed.

Sophie laughed then yawned and nodded.

Once Sophie was back inside Sian looked back to Ella who was gazing up at her, beautiful blue eyes sparkling and a confused and innocent expression on her face.

"Come on let's take you home" Sian said with concern. Ella didn't remove her gaze making Sian laugh nervously before sliding an arm round Ella's back and lifting her so she could wrap an arm round Ella's waist and carry her. "State of ya" Sian laughed.

"Should've seen the other" Ella mumbled.

"What?" Sian laughed as she carried Ella across the cobbles.

"You're carrying me" Ella slurred with a big smile. She lifted her head which rolled onto Sian's shoulder.

"Yeah I am" Sian laughed.

"I like you" Ella mumbled.

"What?" Sian laughed nervously.

"I like you" Ella repeated in a mumble.

"That's nice, thank you" Sian replied nervously.

They reached her apartment building. Sian went to prop Ella against the wall but Ella simply fell straight to the ground.

"Shit" Sian gasped but she soon realised Ella was fine.

"I'm on the floor" Ella laughed "again!" Ella looked around with an amazed face "how did I get back"

"I carried you" Sian said with a laugh trying to prop the door open and pull Ella in after opening it with the key card.

"You did- it's fine I'll walk" Ella said as she crawled through the door, a crawl which quickly turned into her lying on the floor.

"Ella" Sian laughed picking the drunken girl back up. Sian pressed the elevator door and they stepped in. Ella threw herself to the floor of the lift and let her head roll around. Sian looked at her worried. She text Sophie _Here, just taking her up to the apartment, love you sleepy head xxxxxxxxxxxx. _

"Hi" Ella mumbled looking up to Sian, she smiled a big smile and dropped her head.

"Ella?" Sian asked concerned. The girl didn't respond but sighed loudly. Sian laughed at her. The lift doors opened "right come on" Sian said as she picked Ella up again. They cross the small corridor and unlocked the apartment door. The lights instantly turned on and revealed a very homely looking house; there was a slight smell of fresh paint however. "Which way to your bedroom?" Sian asked looking at the size of the apartment and the fact that there were five different doors.

Ella looked up for a second and pointed to one on the right. Sian laughed and pulled her along to the bedroom. She opened the door and dragged Ella along to the bed trying to rest her softly onto the bed. Sian switched a lamp on. Ella's room was very homely, there was a massive king sized bed and a wall that was just one big wardrobe. There were windows all around but loads of ornaments and decorations. Sian looked down to Ella whose hands were either side of her head. Ella's eyes opened slightly and Sian could barely look into the sharp blue that they held. Trying to change the attention Sian spoke.

"I best get back, are you gonna be alright" Sian said softly. Ella didn't answer, her eyes just burned into Sian's "Ells?"

Ella blinked then sighed she attempted to say something but it came out as mumbling.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Sian asked softly again. Ella closed her eyes and turned her head. Sian sighed "I guess not...come on" Sian picked Ella's legs up and put her straight on the bed. Ella rolled onto her side and looked to Sian.

"Stay here" Ella slurred. Sian gulped slightly and nodded.

Sian switched Ella's light off and walked round to the other side of the bed. She lay as far away from Ella as possible. Ella, after a few attempts, switched the lamp off and turned to face Sian. Sian looked at her already passed out form. Ella slept with her hands together just by her head and her mouth was in a part smile making her cheeks look rounder. Sian couldn't believe how innocent and beautiful she looked, even in the state she was in. Sian text Sophie letting her know she was staying and turned her head to face away from Ella and let herself drift into a light sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sian woke to someone prodding her. She instantly recognised the voice.

"Sian" Sophie said laughing.

"Sophie?" Sian grunted confused. She opened her eyes to see Sophie sat next to her on Ella's bed.

"Iya" Sophie laughed. Gently Sophie raised a hand and brushed Sian's hair off her face. Sian looked to the empty space next to her on the bed.

"What you doin' ere? Where's Ella?" Sian asked sitting up and taking Sophie's hand.

"She's next door makin' a brew, she text me when she got up off your phone like just to say you was alright" Sophie smiled down to Sian.

"What time is it?" Sian said sitting up and letting Sophie place an arm around her.

"Ten past seven" Sophie replied softly kissing Sian on the head.

Ella wandered into the bedroom with two cups of tea. She was already dressed and ready, wearing a smart black suit.

"Morning sleepyhead" she giggled as she handed Sophie and Sian their drinks.

"How in 'ell are you dressed and ready" Sian asked with an astonished expression.

Ella laughed and shrugged "thank you _so_ much for last night, I can't believe how drunk I got" Ella sat down in a little chair facing the bed.

"You was well wrecked" Sian laughed.

Ella bowed head "uh don't remind me, please" Sian and Sophie laughed. Ella's phone began to ring, she lifted it out of her pocket and read the screen before shaking her head and ignoring the call. "So er I was thinking" she began lifting her head and smiling to Sophie and Sian "to repay you for last night, why don't you guys stay here tonight...I mean" Ella began to explain herself as Sophie and Sian's expressions flashed into confusion "what I mean is you guys live with Sally right, not much space and R and R I imagine, so you can have this place for the night... and do what you like because all this stuff's going and I am redecorating it all over the next two days ready for Friday..." Ella trailed off at the end.

Sian and Sophie looked at each other for a second.

"Would be nice to have some time together" Sophie suggested.

"Mmm" Sian agreed. "Are you sure?" Sian asked looking at Ella.

"I'm staying in the Hilton until Friday so yeah" Ella said with a shrug of her shoulders. Sian and Sophie still held expressions of doubt. "You don't believe me?" Ella smiled and sighed before standing up. She opened her wardrobe to reveal they were completely empty, then carried on to kicking the bed side table before she sat down so one of the doors came unhinged. Sophie and Sian jumped "see?" Sophie and Sian nodded "so you'll stay?" Sophie and Sian looked at each other and nodded again. "Great- well I'll be back at six to pick a few things up so meet me here then and I'll give you the key card and stuff" Ella smiled. Her phone rang off again and she rolled her eyes, upon reading the screen she frowned "Excuse me I need to take this" she said not taking her eyes off the caller ID and accepting the call as she left the room.

Sian looked to Sophie and smirked "might get a chance to use some of that sexy lingerie you got off Rosie"

Sophie raised an eyebrow "you were quick to think of that weren't you"

"Haven't stopped thinking since you got it" Sian winked to Sophie and nudged her. In the next room a loud bang could be heard swiftly followed by a groan of pain and a series of swear words from Ella who then continued with her, what sounded like, extremely heated conversation. Sian and Sophie decided to stand and see if she was alright. As they approached the door they were able to hear parts of the conversation.

"No" Ella said as she sat rubbing her leg on the couch with a serious expression "not til next week...right...no...speak to me like that again and I'll hang up...I ain't dealing with your problems go and speak to Dad...you're a fuckin' pain in the arse...sort it out, now" Ella hung up and began rubbing at her leg again. Sian and Sophie approached her.

"You alright?" Sophie asked concerned.

Ella laughed "yeah, I banged my leg on the counter" Ella pulled a playful sad face. "Uh, sisters" she said shaking her phone and placing it on the couch.

"Younger or older?" Sophie asked with a laugh.

"The younger" Ella said shaking her head. Sophie nodded and smiled.

"We better be off anyway" Sian said quietly with a smile. "You gonna be alright?" she asked Ella who was still rubbing at her leg.

"Yep, yes I will, thank you so much for last night" she said standing up and walking with them to the apartment door. She gave Sophie and Sian a hug each and a big smile wrinkling her nose.

"Not a problem" Sian said quietly. Her mind was lost, Ella's skin smelt so nice, her hug so delicate and loving.

"See ya" Sophie laughed.

Sian and Sophie arrived at bang on six later that night; Ella was stood at her car on the phone outside of the building. She smiled and gave the girls a little wave as she finished her conversation.

"Okay, great, thank you" she softly thanked the person on the phone then ended the call. "Hey!" she said now walking round the where the girls had decided to wait.

"Iya" Sophie and Sian replied.

"So you got everythin' then?" Ella asked looking at their little over night bags. Sophie nodded and Sian smiled. "Great, well here's the key card, the decorators are coming at eleven tomorrow so you won't get much of a lie in sorry, er the sky is all set up an that the pin for box office is on the back of the remote so watch what you want, there's some food in the fridge if you haven't already eaten or if you fancy I left a tenner on the counter so get yourselves some takeaway with that" Ella said with a smile then thought "I think that's it"

"Thank you so much" Sophie said sincerely.

"Yeah this really means a lot, thanks Ella" Sian agreed sincerely.

"No probs" Ella smiled "oh my number's on the fridge if there are any problems too" Sophie and Sian nodded. Ella shrugged slightly "right well I best be off, have fun, there's a bottle of vodka in the cupboard so you can have that too- Oh will you give Carla the key card too, am not gonna be back til Friday oh and me and Ryan left you a little treat to" Ella gave the girls a wink and a smile as she jumped into her black Mercedes. She rolled down the windows shouting over the loud club music that was playing "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" the car fired off with a screech and Sophie and Sian looked at each other flashing each other a smile.

When they got upstairs Sian flashed on the light. Ella and Ryan had trailed rose petals along the floor and lit candles all around the apartment. Sian and Sophie looked at each other and laughed. Sophie laced an arm around Sian's shoulders pulling her into a passionate kiss. Sian pulled Sophie further into the kiss. It wasn't long before they had found their way to the bedroom.

An hour later Sian and Sophie found themselves cuddled together on the bed. Sian was tracing kisses along Sophie's shoulder.

"Never thought we get to do somet like these eh" Sophie whispered calmly her voice slightly husky.

"No" Sian replied thoughtfully in-between a kiss. Then she rested her head on Sophie's shoulder.

"I could lie like this forever" Sophie added thoughtfully.

"Me too...but am gettin' quite hungry" Sian giggled slightly.

"Come to think of it" Sian looked up at her girlfriend with a smile "me too!" Sian laughed as Sophie's eyes widened when she spoke.

**Sophie and Sian woke up early the next morning and dropped the key card off at Carla's who gave them both a wink and nod, and as they walked back to the Webster's they saw Ryan who did a similar action. It was a quiet two days and when Thursday came Sian realised she only had a day to wait until Ella would be back and she could see her again. Having been given the time to think over all she felt she realised that her love for Sophie was too strong and anything she felt for Ella must be something else, different and certainly less important...she just didn't know what that was. Sophie had gone to work early that day, doing an all day shift while Dev and Sunita spent a day out with the kids. As mid morning came Sian decided to visit her in the shop. **

Sian smiled to herself as she crossed the street. She thought back to the other night and the amazing time she had spent with the girl she loved. The sound of a car unlocking with a beep made her lose track of her thoughts though and look up. Sian looked to find Ella's car parked outside of Underworld, Ella was stood on the stairs talking to Carla very quietly with a serious expression. Carla gave Ella a nod and hugged her tightly, rocking the girl slightly in a comforting way. Sian wanted to know what was wrong and felt the sudden urge to comfort the girl too, she felt suddenly connected to this girl, an instant want to protect her. Carla pulled Ella away slightly and said something to Ella to which Ella nodded slightly, almost in the same way a mother speaks to a child. They hugged once more and Carla re-entered Underworld leaving Ella to walk to the car sighing slightly with a sad look.

"You alright" Sian asked quietly as she approached Ella. Ella looked around quickly to see who she was talking to.

"Oh hey Sian" Ella said she stood next to her car "you have fun the other night?"

"Yeah it was well good, thanks" Sian said. Ella nodded, she looked tired.

"You okay?" Sian asked again. Ella smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm alright" she replied with a sigh.

"Work?" Sian asked quietly.

"Always" Ella rolled her eyes. "Turns out the decorators will be done today, how good's that? Come check it out later" Ella said as she opened her car door.

"Alright" Sian smiled.

"Cool, see ya" Ella chuckled with a wink and got in the car.

Sian crossed the street in a daze; she glanced behind her to watch Ella's car speed around the corner and out of sight then sighed. "What is this feeling?" Sian thought frustrated and confused. She pushed the door to the corner shop open.

"Iya" Sophie chirped merrily as Sian walked through the door.

"Iya babe" Sian replied back with a short smile.

"What is it?" Sophie asked walking round to her and giving her a hug.

"Headache" Sian lied. She wanted more than anything to try and explain her feelings to Sophie but she knew she couldn't and she didn't want to ruin things between her and the girl she loved.

"Aw babe, 'ere 'ave some Beechams" Sophie said leading Sian round the counter to a little seat and lifting out a pack of pain killers from her bag and handing Sian a bottle of water.

"Thanks" Sian softly whispered to Sophie and she gave her girlfriend a little smiled.

"Aww love" Sophie gave Sian a loving hug. Sian returned it smiling and kissing Sophie on the head.

"I just saw Ella, asked us round later to check out the apartment apparently the decorators are done" Sian sighed.

"No way, am tellin' ya she's flamin' loaded, bet she slipped 'em a grand just to get it done...bet it's like a friggin' palace" Sophie laughed astounded.

"Mm so we goin' round" Sian asked with a smile.

"Could go 'ave a look..." Sophie muttered with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"You aren't 'alf noseh sometimes, Norris!" Sian laughed.

"Not that bad!" Sophie gasped and smacked Sian lightly on the arm.

"No I know am jokin'" Sian said standing up and wrapping her arms around Sophie's waist to pull her in. Sophie rested her hands on the top of Sian's arms and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Best had be" Sophie attempted to be stern but ended up smiling.

"Or what eh?" Sian's voice was husky as she moved her face closer to Sophie's. She placed a soft and loving kiss on Sophie's lips which Sophie instantly fell into, forgetting what they had been talking about.

At around eight that night Sian and Sophie wandered down to the apartment. They buzzed for Ella's and waited playing around and nudging each other. Ryan came on the intercom.

" 'ello?" he said.

"Iyerrr" Sophie replied with a giggle.

"Oh iyer, come up" Ryan laughed and buzzed the girls through.

Ryan opened the door to Sian and Sophie with a sigh "finally" he laughed.

"Why what?" Sian asked confused as she stepped in. Ryan shook his head and pointed to the living room.

Sian and Sophie stepped into the living area slowly and the sound of singing could be heard faintly from somewhere out of sight. They looked at Ryan who sighed and walked around to the other side of one of the couches and shook his head.

"Get up" he said sternly but playfully.

"Aright mam" Ella could be heard saying back. A hand appeared first on the top of the couch then a head became visible and gradually she stood up, brandishing a bottle of vodka at Ryan. "More" she moaned with a cheeky smile as she swayed slightly where she stood. Suddenly her eyes darted to Sophie and Sian "welcome one and all" she slurred stumbling into Ryan.

"Alchy" Ryan laughed and set her on the couch.

"What dya think of ma plaaaaaaaace" Ella asked raising her hands in the air and looking around the room.

"Lovely" Sophie chuckled through a fit of giggles.

"Really" Ella asked overly warmed by Sophie's response.

"I can't believe you're smashed...again" Ryan laughed sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Al be honest with you" Ella slurred "neither can I" Ella began laughed and slumped against the chair "uh"

"C'mon am taking you to bed" Ryan laughed, he moved to Ella and attempted to lift her but she pushed him off lightly.

"No" she pulled a sad face.

"We best go" Sian said quietly. Ella looked to Sian, her expression filled with sadness and disappointment.

"Why?" Ella moaned.

"Because, Isabella you are rotten drunk" Ryan said attempting again to pick her up. Ella looked at Ryan with disgust.

"Ey, mop head! You don't call me Isabella" Ella said smacking Ryan in the arm.

"Ow" Ryan said pulling back but laughing.

"Is that what your name's short for?" Sian asked quietly with a smile.

"Isabella Claire Serena Matthews" Ryan interjected.

"Aww that's a well nice name" Sian added. Ella shot her a look then smiled.

"Are you two gonna sit down?" Ella said blushing slightly and offering the seats in front. They laughed and nodded.

"We can only stay for a bit though" Sophie sighed with a smile.

"So can I" Ryan added.

"Me too" Ella sighed. They all looked at her confused but she just winked at them and smiled.

"Weirdo" Ryan muttered. Ella tutted and smacked his arm "can't believe you're pissed, again"

"I had a stressful day" Ella sighed.

"Yeah and you have a busy day tomorrow, good luck with that" Ryan muttered the last part.

"What's tomorrow" Sian asked.

"Family coming round" Ella said simply.

"Oh right" Sian smiled to Ella who smiled back in an adoring way.

"Is your sister comin'?" Sophie asked this time. Ella glanced to Ryan who frowned in confusion.

"Cam" she explained to him. He bowed his head and nodded. "Nah, I hope not anyway" Ella laughed.

"How do you know about Millz?" Ryan asked Sophie confused.

"Who?" Sophie asked confused.

"Cam, Camilla, Milly, Millz" Ella attempted to explain as she let her head fall against the arm of the chair. She looked over to Sian and gave her that smile. Sian felt her heart flutter.

"Ells youngest sister, Milly" Ryan glanced to Ella who looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders "calls Ella Izzy so Ella calls her Cam rather than Milly...if you can get that"

"You too don't get along then" Sian asked softly.

"She er" Ella began but looked to Ryan for an explanation.

"She's the evil one" Ryan said simply. Ella laughed.

"She's the misguided one" Ella corrected.

"Misguided by the devil" Ryan corrected.

Sian and Sophie both raised their eyebrows.

"But anyway, I'm beginning to get a hangover" Ella said placing a hand to her face. "Pass me the bottle" Ella moaned pointing at a smaller bottle of vodka on the countertop.

Ryan looked at the bottle then to her "get lost, am puttin' _you_ to bed then going to bed myself"

Ella groaned and Sophie and Sian laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan lowered himself to pick Ella up again and this time she let him. Suddenly her front door opened though.

"Who dat?" she said looking past Ryan.

Carla walked in and glared at Ella "you pissed again?" she said disapprovingly.

"Yah" Ella laughed. "What you doin' 'ere?" Ella asked lovingly.

Carla cleared her throat. A girl, who looked exactly like Ella walked in. She looked slightly younger but had a darkness about her.

"What the hell is she doin' here?" Ella spat. Sian and Sophie glanced at each other before standing up.

The girl smirked "hello to you too".

"What you doin' bringin' her in here?" Ella asked Carla in a hurt tone.

"Just thought you'd like to see her" Carla replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"More like you didn't want her stayin' with you" Ella said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello I am stood here" the girl said, her accent exactly like Ella's. Ella glared at her.

"We best go" Sophie said to Ella quietly. Sian gave Ella a concerned look to which Ella gave her a reassuring smile. It made Sian's heart flutter again, this time more than ever and all Sian wanted to do was hold Ella and make sure she was okay.

"Oh Iya girls" Carla said with a smile.

"Get out" Ella said through gritted teeth to Milly who was simply stood smirking at her.

"I want to see my Niece" Milly said softly just as Sophie and Sian walked past. Ella, Ryan and Carla closed their eyes and bowed their heads, Sophie and Sian stopped in their tracks and looked at Ella. Ella looked up and nodded slightly to them. Milly looked at the girls for the first time and gave them a fake smile "oh they didn't know?"

"Get out or I'll call the police" Ella said quietly.

"Alright, jesus" Milly laughed and walked out not even looking at Carla or Ryan.

"You have a daughter?" Sian gasped looking openly hurt.

Ella looked up to her and went to speak but lost for words she simply went in her pocket and pulled out two rings, she placed them on her ring finger and held it up so they could see. Sian stepped forward slightly taking a closer look.

"You're married?" Sophie asked quietly.

"I'm goin'" Carla called and she walked out.

Ella looked to Ryan for help.

"She has a daughter, and is married yep...she had Lydia when she was 17 and got married to Daniel shortly before she was born" Ryan explained. Ella looked up to him and gave him a thankful smile before looking to Sian. Sian's expression was filled with hurt.

"Why didn't you say?" Sian said quite loudly.

"Ey calm down" Ryan said standing up "you've only known her a week"

"Yeah but" Sian began to speak but lowered her head realising she was being irrational "no you're right"

"So...why didn't you say?" Sophie asked quietly.

Ella sighed and sat back "because...I don't know...I wanted to do things, just for a bit and I don't konw...it never came up...I've had four years of prying eyes and questions and I just wanted a couple of days break from that"

"So where are they?" Sian quietly asked. Ella looked at Sian.

"Currently, I'd say over London...they're flying in from Spain" Ella didn't removed her eyes from Sian's and Sian felt an enormous power over her, stopping her from moving her gaze.

"What does she look like" Sophie asked, but Ella and Sian's gazes didn't falter, instead they searched into each others trying to find out what the other was thinking. Ella had never wanted to hurt Sian, and Sian felt betrayed, completely, but felt foolish, Ella was nothing to her...not really. Sophie looked between Sian and Ella but ignored the wordless interaction between the two and instead looked to Ryan. Ryan pulled out his phone and clicked away until he found a picture. He moved to Sophie and handed her the phone before sitting back down. Ella and Sian were still looking at each other. "She's beautiful" Sophie whispered. She looked up to Ryan who nodded. Sian's expression turned sour and Ella lowered her gaze. "Look Sian" Sophie whispered holding the phone out. Sian looked at Ella for another moment before lowering her gaze to the picture. Suddenly Sian's expression softened, her eyes filled with water. It was a picture of Ryan with a small girl who had long wavy brown hair with a blue band in it and a bow. The girl wore a wide smile and had bright blue eyes just like Ella's.

"This is your daughter?" Sian looked up to Ella and asked quietly, her voice slightly croaky. Ella nodded. Sian cleared her throat "she's beautiful" Ella smiled slightly to herself.

"I should've told you about her, and Daniel, I know" Ella said standing up and standing next to Ryan.

Sian and Sophie nodded and looked at her.

"But we understand why you never" Sophie added and Sian nodded, though still holding hurt in her eyes. Ella nodded. Sophie handed Ryan back his phone.

"Sorry" Ella said finally, her eye's full of regret. She looked at Sophie before letting her eyes rest on Sian's who simply nodded in return.

"I have work..early tomorrow" Sophie began "we better go" she turned to Sian who nodded.

"Okay" Ella said quietly. "Sorry" she said once again. Sophie nodded and smiled to Ella before taking Sian's hand and walking out with her. Sian took another look back and carried on walking.

Once she heard the door shut Ella turned round to Ryan and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Uh I am too drunk for all this" Ella moaned. Ryan and laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"What we gonna do about Mills?" he asked quietly. Ella pulled away and slumped onto the couch.

"Haven't a clue...she best leave soon though" Ella sighed.

"Maybe she's changed" Ryan suggested.

"You saw her, she hasn't changed" Ella placed her head into her hand. "Christ knows what she wants though..."

"Right well I best get back" Ryan said standing up "you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah babe" Ella said with a loving smile "thanks for sticking around then"

"No probs, I'll be round about two tomorrow" Ryan winked at Ella and left.

Ella sighed and put her head back.

"What the fuck" she murmured to herself. Then she thought back to the interaction between her and Sian. "What was that all about" she murmured to herself. But secretly she knew, she knew exactly what Sian was feeling and quickly she began to feel the guilt set in.

On their way back to Sophie's Sophie and Sian held hands and huddled slightly together. They walked at a slow pace and didn't speak.

"Just can't believe it" Sophie said after a while.

"Neither can I" Sian agreed quietly.

"I mean I understand why she never said 'n' tha' but at same time it's like" Sophie trailed off.

"I know what you mean" Sian sighed.

"Doesn't her sister look the spittin' image though" Sophie went on.

"Oh I know yeah, sounds the same n'all" Sian added quietly.

"Bet there'll be trouble there" Sophie sighed.

"Mm" Sian replied thoughtfully. They stopped at Sophie's gate and gave each other a loving kiss.

"I'd never hide anythin' from you" Sophie said softly.

"Me either" Sian looked to the side a little "but there's somethin' I been wantin' to talk to you about like"

Sophie looked at her concerned "alright" she said quietly "got nothin' to worry about have I"

Sian smiled at her, love filling her heart "never"

Sophie smiled back and pulled Sian up the path "c'mon, we'll talk upstairs"


	6. Chapter 6

Sian and Sophie both lay on their stomach's on Sophie's bed. Their shoulders and arms were touching and even now, so far into their relationship they could both feel the spark caused by the simplest of touches.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Sophie asked, her head bowed down slightly and eyes avoiding Sian's.

Sian glanced to Sophie and then bowed her head too "er, I dunno"

Sophie looked up at her confused "what dya mean you don't know?"

"Well..."Sian stopped herself, she knew if she didn't get these words out right there would be hell to pay "you remember how you said Ella made you feel nervous"

"Yeah"

"Well...she makes me feel nervous" Sian said calmly.

"Okay...you told me that though so..." Sophie pressed.

"Well...she gives me this look- like before when she told us about her kid and she was just lookin' at meh I mean..I don't know...she makes me feel nervous, and I think she knows she's doin' it...but am scared cos I don't wanna loose you, you're everything to me and she makes me feel this...feeling- I don't even know what it is...and it's awful and I just...I'm scared...because I love you entirely...nothing else matters, just you...you everything to me, _everything_" Sophie still had her head bowed down as Sian spoke. Sian searched her girlfriend's expression for a response. For a moment Sophie simply remained with her head bowed down before she moved her hand and placed it over Sian's.

"I love you" Sophie said simply. "And you love me?" Sophie looked into Sian's eyes.

"I love you so much" Sian croaked, her eyes filling with tears.

"C'mere you softy" Sophie said with a slight giggle and pulled Sian into her.

"You aren't mad?" Sian asked looking incrediously at Sophie.

Sophie shook her head "no, cos I know you love me and well some people just have that effect on other people...and you don't love her or ewt so no" Sophie shrugged slightly. Sian looked at Sophie and smiled.

"You know what, no other girlfriend would be so understandin', am not sure even I would be...you're so good" Sian kissed Sophie on the lips.

"Is that so" Sophie giggled against Sian's lips.

"Well" Sian breathed between a kiss.

"Oh right then" Sophie said and with that she began and squeeze and Sian's sides making her scream.

"SOPHIE!" she laughed.

Ella rubbed her face with a sigh and stood up. She went to grab the bottle from the camera but was interrupted by a beeping on the intercom.

"Hello" she said when she pressed it.

"Hello Izzy" the voice spoke back, sharp and sinister.

"Fuck. Off" Ella spoke back.

"Let me in, c'mon, I am your baby sister" Milly moaned back "it's freezing too"

"Well if you wore more clothes" Ella sharply retorted.

"Oh and dressed like a nun like you" Milly laughed back. "Please, I need to speak to you, five mins?"

Ella sighed and buzzed the girl up. A couple of minutes later Ella showed up at the door.

"If it's money you want then no" Ella said as she opened the door and walked back into the apartment.

"I have money" Milly smirked at the back of Ella's head.

"Then what do you want?" Ella asked with a sigh.

"Oh come on, don't be like that" Milly said crossing her arms. Her eyes narrowing as her smirk grew.

Ella scowled at her "what?" Ella said with a shrug.

Milly held her gaze for a minute before moving in closer and standing against the wall "just wondered if I could stay with you for a few days"

Ella laughed "well if you have money why not just get a hotel" Milly's eyes narrowed as she thought "unless you're on the run, again" Ella smirked at Milly who bowed her head "you are aren't you! From who?" Milly looked to the side and then back to Milly still not answering "police? Drug dealers?" Milly didn't answer, instead she smirked and stepped closer to the door.

"Ask your hubby" she laughed.

"What?" Ella's expression immediately dropped.

Milly went to leave but Ella ran round and pushed the door shut "what the fuck are you doing" Ella shouted.

"What are you saying about my husband" Ella asked through narrow and impatient eyes. Milly smirked.

"Have I hit a nerve" Milly hissed. Milly went to leave again but Ella pressed her hand against the door again, but this time Milly grabbed Ella's neck and threw her to the floor. Before Ella could respond Milly was out the door. Ella felt something trickled down her face and lifted her hand to a cut on her forehead.

"Ow" she mumbled as she felt it. "What the fuck is going on" she sighed and stood up, wobbling slightly.

The next day Sian was walking along the road to see Sophie in work. She felt as though a massive weight had been lifted and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. A movement caught her eye outside of Underworld. Carla had hold of Ella's arm who was wearing oddly for her a top cardigan and jeans, and no make-up. Ella looked to Carla fiercely. Carla placed a hand on Ella's shoulder who shrugged it off. Carla began to say something angrily to Ella making Ella turn her face away and face out to the road. Sian saw a massive cut along Ella's head. Ella glanced at Sian for a second but quickly turned her attention back to Carla and began arguing with her again. Carla walked off and Ella walked off towards the corner shop. Sian slowed her pace so as to avoid bumping into Ella.

Sophie jumped slightly as Ella burst through the corner shop door. Ella's expression was full of sadness.

"20 L n B please" Ella muttered to Sophie, not even looking her in the eye. Sophie grabbed the pack of cigarettes then looked at Ella's head and the cut which still had some fresh blood on it.

"Ella what did you do" Sophie said concerned. Ella looked up to Sophie and softened her expression slightly.

"I fell" Ella sighed glancing to the side slightly. Sian walked in and Ella turned to look at her before pulling out a tenner and handing it to Sophie.

"Alright" Sian said cautiously looking at Ella and Sophie.

Ella turned to Sian and nodded. Sian saw the full extent of the head injury and the fresh blood.

"Ella" Sian gasped and stood infront of Ella.

"It's fine I fe-"

Suddenly Carla burst in shortly followed by Milly.

"What is she doin' here" Ella hissed. Sian took a step back. Milly glared at Ella and Carla grabbed her by the back of the neck.

"Get off" Milly growled but Carla didn't let go.

"Apologise" Carla hissed to Milly. Milly smirked and Ella scowled to her.

"What?" Milly turned slightly under Carla's grasp and gave Carla a look of animosity.

"You heard, if you're gonna act like a kid am gonna treat you like one, apologise" Carla said, her voice slightly raised. Ella bowed her head and looked at her feet with embarrassment.

"Sorry" Milly hissed before smirking at Ella. Ella's eyes narrowed at the girl.

"Get out of my sight" Ella hissed back.

"With pleasure" Milly bowed sarcastically and pushed past Carla leaving the corner shop.

"Look at what she did to you" Carla gasped taking Ella's face and looking at the cut.

" 'old on, she did that?" Sian said shocked.

Ella glanced to Sian and nodded, her expression filled with disappointment and sadness.

"You got any Steristrips Sophie?" Carla asked Sophie.

"In the back I think" Sophie said running into the back.

"It's fine" Ella muttered pushing Carla's hand away.

"It's not, she's got a nerve" Carla began. Ella simply looked at her feet and shuffled them slightly. At this action Sian felt that feeling creep back into her chest. "Am callin' the police" Carla said lifting her phone out.

Ella took the phone "no, we don't rat out family" Ella said seriously.

"She assaulted you, am surprise you still class her as family" Carla said through narrow eyes.

"Yeah well she gets it from me so I can hardly blame her" Ella sighed. "Look can I just have my ciggys and go please?" she asked Sian. Sian nearly fainted at the desperate look Ella gave her.

Sophie suddenly stepped back in.

"What ciggys?" Carla asked raising her voice again.

"Mine" Ella shouted back.

"Got them steristrips" Sophie said handing them to Carla.

Ella huffed and went to grab her ciggys but was cut off by Carla smacking her hand.

"Don't even think" Carla said muttered as she opened the pack of steristrips.

"Bought em now" Ella mumbled to herself looking around and shrugging her shoulders.

"Stay still" Carla said as she began to approach Ella's head with one of the steristrips.

Ella looked at Carla's face as she tried to place the steristrip.

"Ow" Ella winced as the first one was placed.

"Sorreh" Carla muttered as she got the other one out.

"I can't believe you're applying steristrips in the middle of the shop" Ella mumbled thoughtfully glancing to Sophie and Sian who both were watching Carla.

Carla looked around and laughed "oh yeah, sorry girls we'll be gone soon"

Sophie and Sian laughed "no it's fine" Sophie said leaning forward on the desk.

Ella winced again as the second was added "ow"

Carla laughed "sorreh"

"It's not funny you sadist" Ella gasped.

Carla added the third and Ella winced again.

"All done I think" Carla said looking at it as thought it was a work of art.

"Are ya messin'?" Sophie laughed.

Carla looked at her then to the cut "what? That'll do. I have to go anyway, laters" Carla said rushing out the store. Ella simply stood there and tried to look at the job that was done.

"Is it bad" Ella asked Sian and Sophie quietly. Sian and Sophie looked at each other before nodding at Ella.

"Maybe you should go to hospital" Sian suggested.

"No it's okay" Ella said softly.

"Well at least let us fix your steristrips" Sophie offered.

Ella looked between Sian and Sophie sure that she wouldn't win any argument with the two and nodded.

"So why did she hit you" Sophie asked as she handed Sian one of the steristrips.

"Cos I wouldn't let her leave" Ella vaguely explained. "Ow" she winced.

"Sorry" Sian said softly as she pulled her hand away.

"It's okay" Ella said with a smile.

"But she left...so why did she come back?" Sophie said confused.

"Urm, good question...might ask her the same, if I see her again" Ella said lowering her gaze.

"Yous two really don't get on?" Sophie asked, her expression sympathetic.

Ella smiled "we did...when I was 14 I'd sneak out, we shared a bedroom so she just decided to follow me out, she was only 12 then...she quickly gained a habit of being a little too reckless"

"Is that why you think it's your fault" Sian asked quietly as Sophie passed her the second steristrip.

"Yeah" Ella said quietly. Her eye twitched as Sian applied the second steristrip "I got her involved with the wrong sort of people, now she's the wrong sort of person...it was all about fun with me but I dunno what it was for her"

"Not your fault though is it" Sian muttered as she placed the third. "I mean, she's her own person"

"One way of looking at it I guess" Ella agreed "but we were kids, and she did a lot of things before her time...because of the lifestyle I let her lead...sex, drugs, whatever else you can think of and I just let her do it" Ella lowered her gaze with shame. Sian placed a hand on Ella's shoulder but looked up to Sophie who simply smiled down to her.

"Come on, two more and you're done" Sian said calmly removing the hand. Ella looked up to her and smiled then to Sophie. Once they were done Ella looked in her mirror and smiled.

"Thank you" she said softly to Sian and Sophie shooting them a smile.

"Not a problem" Sian said with a smile.

"Look am sorry about last night too" Ella said seriously.

Sian looked to Sophie who shrugged her shoulders "it's fine" Sophie said simply "probably would've done the same, it was just a shock like" Sian nodded in agreement.

"What's, Daniel is it, had to say about this?" Sian asked softly.

"Nothing, he doesn't know, they didn't come back last night" Ella said with a playful sad face and shrug of the shoulders.

"Why not?" Sophie asked concerned.

"Oh his parents wanted to see them so they got a flight to Luton instead" Ella said simply. "They'll be here by tea time though"

Sian and Sophie smiled at Ella.

"Well I best get going, thank you so much" Ella sincerely thanked.

"See yah" Sophie said.

"Bye" Sian added.

Ella smiled back to them before leaving the shop.

Sian sighed and looked at Sophie with raised eyebrows.

"Bloody hell" Sian said quietly.

"Oh she's forgot her ciggys now- will you take em to 'er" Sophie asked handing Sian the ciggy's. Sian rolled her eyes.

"Things I do for you" Sian muttered giving Sophie a wink.

Sian looked up the street but couldn't see Ella, then she heard people talking down the alley. Curiously she looked around to see who it was. She saw Milly with Ella up against the wall, but she saw Ella whip around Milly and pin her against the wall from behind. Sian popped her body back in slightly. She heard a loud thud and saw Ella walk out the alley, following Ella Sian looked down the alley to see Milly holding her mouth and smirking to herself.

"You okay?" Sian asked Ella as she followed her, trying to keep up with her quick pace.

Ella turned around in confusion "Sian?"

"You forgot these" Sian explained softly holding out the cigarettes.

"Oh, right..thanks" Ella said taking the cigarettes and placing them in her pocket.

Milly suddenly walked around the corner and passed Ella and Sian. Ella watched her out the corner of her eyes. Milly did the same with an evil smirk.

"She's well out of order" Sian muttered. Ella glanced to Sian, then back to where Milly went.

"Stay away from her" Ella said softly, she placed a hand on Sian's shoulder showing that Ella meant it for Sian's benefit.

Sian nodded.

"Are you gonna be okay" Sian asked quietly.

"I'll be alright" Ella said with a reassuring smile. Sian smiled to her. "I best get going, but I'll see you around okay?" Ella sweetly said Sian. Sian nodded and smiled. Ella nodded once then headed back over to Underworld. Sian stepped back into the corner shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii, thank you for all your fantastic reviews! I really enjoy reading all your feedback and I am glad that a lot of you are getting well into the plot! Gonna be updating like mad for you all so keep checking and I just hope you all carry on enjoying it. Lots of love AB xx**

A day passed and Sian didn't see or hear of or from Ella, not that she expected to. Every now and again her thoughts would drift to an image of Ella and the little girl walking down the street smiling and laughing together, and a man coming round and kissing Ella on the neck making her laugh, a faceless man because Sian didn't know what Daniel looked like.

"Sian!" Sophie moaned nudging the girl out of her trance.

"Uh? Wah" Sian said shaking her head to clear her mind.

"You really 'aven't heard a word I just said?" Sophie laughed giving Sian's head a rub.

"Sorry babe" Sian sighed sliding her hands round Sophie's waste and pulling her in for a kiss.

"You will be" Sophie played moving her head closer to Sian's.

"Is that so?" Sian said moving her head closer.

"Yep" Sophie said stopping moving.

Sian went to close the distance but Sophie placed her hand over her mouth. "Ey" Sian moaned through the clasped hand.

"Told you you'd be sorreh" Sophie said removing the hand and flopping on her bed.

Sian pulled a sad face and stuck out her bottom lip. "Sorry" Sian quietly said bowing her head and looking up at Sophie slightly.

"C'mere" Sophie whispered with a roll of her eyes. She propped herself on the bed so Sian would be sat on her knee.

"I really am sorry" Sian said softly her voice filled with a sincere sadness. Sian sat on Sophie's knee and let her place an arm around her waist. Sian placed a hand on Sophie's shoulder, letting the other play with strands of Sophie's hair.

"Mm well" Sophie muttered slowly, a cheeky smirk spreading across her face "just so you've learnt your lesson"

Sian's face twisted with confusion but she held a smile. Suddenly Sophie dug her fingers into Sian's side making Sian fall back onto the bed with laughter.

"Not bein' funny though, you're the same" Sian laughed before diving onto Sophie and getting her back.

They played like this for an hour before Sophie came to rest in Sian's arms.

"Fanceh goin' fer a walk" Sian suggested as she mindlessly played with Sophie's hair.

"Er dunno babe, yeah alright" Sophie blissfully sighed as she traced circles across Sian's stomach trying to leave patterns in the fabric. Sian giggled.

"Stop it" Sian whispered. Sophie smiled up to her before sitting up and tapping Sian's leg to move out of the way so she could get off the bed. Sian shuddered "aw I feel cold now".

Sophie laughed and threw a cardigan at Sian " 'ere" Sophie pulled out her tongue to Sian, to which Sian threw a pillow at Sophie.

"Where we walkin' to then, Dora Explora" Sophie sighed as she placed her boots on.

"Was just thinkin' down to the canal before it goes dark like" Sian cheerfully suggested as she placed a hoody on.

"How romantic" Sophie laughed with a roll of her eyes.

"That's me" Sian winked to Sophie.

Sophie rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side "come on Shakespeare, you ready?"

Sian jumped up and stole a kiss from Sophie "I am now". Sophie placed a hand shyly over her lips almost savoring the kiss, a hand which Sian took and placed in her own before she and Sophie left the bedroom.

"Just goin' for a walk" Sophie called to Sally as they bounded out the house.

Sophie linked Sian's arm and they huddled together as they walked.

"Ey look" Sophie whispered. She glanced to outside the Rovers. Milly was stood smoking and on the phone. She wore a sinister smirk across her face and laughed harshly.

"Can't believe her and Ella are from the same gene pool" Sian muttered averting her eyes from the girl.

"Neither can I, other than the fact they look and sound identical" Sophie whispered thoughtfully also looking away.

"Carla won't be happy to see her" Sian muttered.

"Nope" Sophie agreed.

It didn't take long for them to walk to the canal. They cuddled and kissed as they walked along, exchanging the occasional joke. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Lydddy" Ella laughed loudly.

Sian and Sophie both shot their eyes to were the voice came from. Ella was a little further up the canal. She was pulling a little girl with dark brown hair into the air. A man was stood with them watching them calmly but Sian and Sophie couldn't see that well.

Sian and Sophie looked at each other unsure of whether they should continue walked but Sophie sighed and pulled Sian slightly making her continue walking.

"Iya" Sophie softly spoke as she approached them.

Ella looked around to them now holding the little girl. Her expression was the picture of happiness and joy. The little girl had dark brown hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes like Ella's, her expression was equally happy but held a shyness to it. The man lent his head forward to see who was talking; his expression was the same as the little girls making them look a lot alike. His hair was dark and long but styled and his face was very young looking. He was slightly taller than Ella and dressed very casually. Looking at them all together Sophie and Sian could see why eyes fell upon the couple because together there was something about Ella and Daniel which made them look very young, especially together.

"Sian, Sophie" Ella cheerily replied "this is Danny and Lydia"

Danny lent his head forward slightly and smiled with a nod to Sophie and Sian, but Lydia buried her head into Ella's neck.

"Why you so shy all of a sudden, eh, miss" Ella said lovingly looking at Lydia who had placed a finger on her lip to hide her mouth. "Eh" Ella jigged the girl making her laugh.

Sian and Sophie couldn't stop the "aw" that escaped their lips.

"Heya" Ryan said as he run up behind Sophie and Sian.

"Hey Ryan" Ella smiled to Ryan.

"Uncle Ryan" Lydia whispered excitedly. She pushed Ella's arm slightly so she'd set her down and then ran into Ryan's arms.

"Iya kid" Ryan laughed as he swept up Lydia and twirled her around.

"So what you two doing out then?" Ella asked. Daniel curled his arm around hers and held her hand, but almost naturally as though it was something he was used to doing. He smiled calmly as he listened to Sian and Sophie speak and looked at Ella adoringly as she spoke.

"Just came for a walk like" Sian said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Aw" Ella softly replied.

"Look Mummy look!" Lydia suddenly shouted through giggles. Ella looked to see Ryan tipping her upside down.

Ella laughed and nodded looking at the girl adoringly as did Daniel. Lydia too had the same voice as Ella but it had a slightly stronger accent to it, which Sian guessed came from Daniel as she hadn't yet heard him speak.

"Daddy look!" Lydia laughed again as Ryan did it again. Sian watched as Daniel looked lovingly at Lydia with a content smile, she felt a smile spread across her own face.

"We was gonna go to the pub quickly for a little sit down, why don't you come?" Ella suggested. Sian looked moved her gaze to Ella who was flashing her the smile. Nervous at being given the smile she looked to see what Daniel made of it, but she noticed Daniel seemed somewhat warmed by the smile. Like it brought something back to him. Sian shifted and looked at Sophie.

"Could go for one" Sian said softly.

"Why not" Sophie said merrily.

"Cool" Ella said with a wide smile.

Ryan put down Lydia who ran into Daniel who picked her up and tapped her nose making her laugh. Ella watched this interaction her heart clearly filling with warmth, and with that Sian's did too.

"So we're goin' the Rovers?" Ryan asked standing next to Sophie and Sian.

"Oh" Sian thought out loud, she looked to Sophie who was confused.

"What is it?" Ella asked concerned.

"Er...saw Milly stood outside before" Sian sighed. Sophie nodded realising what she was on about.

"Your Mills?" Dan asked Ella. His voice was soft but he had quite a thick London accent.

"Er yeah" Ella said with a smile. Lydia looked to Daniel with a look of concern.

"What does she want?" Daniel asked, his voice still serene and soft.

"Dunno babe" Ella said shortly "well why don't yous come round ours, keep out Ryan company until Michelle gets back from Manchester"

Sophie and Sian nodded. Daniel and Ryan exchanged a look but Ryan avoided Daniel's gaze.

"Can we get pizza?" Lydia asked giddily emphasising the 'za'.

"What dya think Daddyio?" Ella asked Daniel lovingly.

Daniel smiled and nodded calmly giving Lydia a little jig making her jump slightly.

"Shall we go then" Ryan sighed impatiently.

"Lead on mop head" Ella laughed jumping on to Ryan's back and wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders.

"Ger off" Ryan laughed trying to pull her off as they began to walk back towards the street.

"No" Ella moaned offended "I wub you let me give you a hug"

"This isn't a hug" Ryan croaked as she tightened her arm around his neck. Ryan pulled her arm and pulled her in front of him. "This is a hug" he wrapped his arms around her arms and bound her tightly.

"Ahh" Ella laughed as he tightened his grip. But he quickly let go and grabbed at her sides making her body collapse with laughter so he had too carry her. Daniel and Lydia began to laugh as they watched.

Ella pulled away and smacked Ryan's arm. She mouthed a series of swear words to him before moving and walking next to Sian and Sophie. Sian looked at Ella and Ella gave her the smile. Sian felt her heart flutter and bowed her head. Ella smiled to herself then looked back to Daniel giving him a wink, he nodded to her lovingly. Then she pulled her tongue at Lydia who did it back.


	8. Chapter 8

They all went back to Ella's that night for an hour and played in Just Dance on the Wii. Sian was surprised at how comfortable it was. After a few minutes Lydia had warmed up to her and Sophie and cuddled between them on the couch. Sian glanced down at one point to see Sophie playing with a strand of Lydia's hair and felt her heart fill with warmth and began to wander if she and Sophie would one day have a little girl just like Lydia. Ella and Daniel cuddled together on the couch, Daniel playing with Ella's ear, something that clearly made her relax as she gradually sunk further into the couch, until however it was Ella's turn to battle Ryan on the Wii, then her competitive streak came out and she livened up. They couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Ryan trying to beat her but she won, only just, but made sure Ryan knew it. "Cheat" was all Ryan said in response and he sat down in front of Lydia on the floor. She sat forward slightly and dangled her legs over Ryan's shoulders but she laid her head across Sian's knee. Sian smiled at this, the thoughts of her and Sophie in a few years time with a girl of their own growing. She played with strands of Lydia's hair. They didn't play Just Dance again after that but chatted instead. Ella looked down after a few minutes to were Lydia's head was and smiled.

"She must be comfy" Ella smiled softly to Sian.

"She asleep?" Sian whispered.

Ella nodded. Ryan turned his head and looked at Lydia who was fast asleep on Sian's leg.

"Aww" Sian whispered softly and looked at Sophie who was smiling back to her, a glint in her eye.

Ella sighed making Sian look at her "will you put her to bed?" Ella asked with a begging smile. "I am _way_ too comfy to move"

Sian smiled widely and nodded "what, do I just like... lift her" Sian whispered realising she wasn't very experienced when it came to kids. Ella shrugged and nodded.

"If she wakes a little it doesn't matter she'll just go back asleep as soon as she hits the pillow" Ella said softly. Sian nodded and picked Lydia up into her so that Sian could turn her and carry her. Lydia didn't make a sound but simply moved with Sian. Sian picked her up carefully and Lydia wrapped her arms around Sian's neck and shoulder letting her head rest on Sian's shoulder. Slowly Sian pushed Lydia's bedroom door open and carefully lifted over the cover on her bed before setting the girl down. Lydia rolled onto her side, already in her pyjamas and opened her eyes to look at Sian. She gave Sian a smile then shut her eyes again. Sian's heart warmed again and she imaged doing this with her one girl one day, she'd never had these thoughts before. Softly Sian lifted Lydia's covers over her and tucked the girl in, brushing a strand of hair off her face before walking out.

"Was she alright?" Ella asked sleepily as she lay in Daniel's arms.

"Yep, just went straight to sleep" Sian shrugged, her expression astonished.

"Like this one here" Ella nudged Daniel making him jump and smile slightly.

Sian sat down next to Sophie. Ella flashed Sian the smile that made her heart flutter.

"We should make tracks babe" Sophie said through a yawn.

"Yeah Sally's gonna be havin' kittens" Sian laughed giving Sophie a wink.

"Al come with you" Ryan yawned standing up off the floor. Sian and Sophie stood up.

"Aw, well thanks for coming back it's been well fun" Ella laughed; she sighed slightly as she stood up and rubbed her head. Daniel stood up after her.

"Yeah we should do it again" Daniel added quietly in his young London accent he smiled shyly to Sian and Sophie. He smirked to Ryan "maybe you should practice a little before you come back though"

Ryan frowned "get FIFA and come back to me" Daniel gave his arm a little dig which turned into a mini fight between Daniel and Ryan. Ella moved with a roll of the eyes and stood next to Sophie and Sian. She gave them both a hug and smacked Daniel who had Ryan in a head lock.

"Get off him, don't mess his hair, don't mess up the mop!" Ella laughed smacking Daniel. Daniel didn't stop so she jumped on his back until he did, but instead he turned on her and grabbed his arm around her neck. She placed her hand around his arm but quickly gave up trying to escape. Ryan, Sian and Sophie all stood together and began to walk to the door laughing. Daniel walked Ella to the door with the same position. "See ya" Ella laughed as she tried to remove Daniel's grip again.

"Bye" Sian, Ryan and Sophie sang together as they crossed over to the lift. Behind them they could hear Ella and Daniel begin to wrestle among themselves and laugh.

As they lay in bed that night Sophie and Sian gazed up at the ceiling.

"What you thinkin' about" Sian whispered to Sophie after a minute. She turned her head and watched as the other girl thought.

"Dunno...just...the future" Sophie replied before looking to Sian and smiling at her.

"About Lydia?" Sian asked turning onto her side.

Sophie smiled a knowing smile to Sian and turned on her side before giving Sian a little nod. Sophie searched the bed and held Sian's hand in her own.

"Just...was nice wunit" Sophie quietly said looking down at hers and Sian's together under the covers.

"That might be us one day" Sian smiled as she thought "little girl, or boy"

"Both" Sophie added with her eyebrows raised.

"Aright" Sian replied with a raise of her own eyebrows and she let her eyes roll "so sweet she just fell asleep there..I remember doin' stuff like that...simpler times eh..." Sian whispered.

Sophie nodded and smiled softly to her girlfriend. They moved their heads closer to each other and placed their foreheads together.

"When we have kids we can give them times like that though, and they'll always know they're safe" Sophie whispered.

"And they'll know they're loved and we'll be with them every step of the way" Sian added quietly.

Sophie looked at Sian before kissing her adoringly and softly on the lips.

"I love you" Sophie whispered after the kiss.

"I love you too" Sian whispered back sincerely.

Daniel and Ella lay on the couch together for a few hours after everyone left. Ella had her hand spread across Daniel's stomach and her head resting on his chest while he played with her ear.

"It was nice tonight wasn't it" Ella asked softly looking up to Daniel.

"Yes, I like it here, I think we'll be happy here" Daniel smiled as he carried on playing with Ella's hair.

"Mm, people are nice" Ella added thoughtfully.

"Yes they are" Daniel replied "but I think you should explain to Sian why you look at her in that way"

Ella looked up to him and sighed "I know, you noticed"

"Of course I did, I'm your husband, I know your every look, smile, sound, touch, I know everything about you" Daniel replied lovingly a softly.

Ella frowned as she remembered the conversation she had had with Milly "but it would appear that I don't know everything about you" Daniel looked at her confused and sat up slightly so she was sitting up slightly too.

"You don't" Daniel asked softly and confused.

"Mm well Cam said that the reason she is back is something to do with you" Ella explained nervously avoiding his look.

"Cam, when?" Daniel asked confused.

"The other night" Ella quietly replied meeting his concerned, almost protective gaze. He touched the cut on her forehead.

"She did this?" his voice filled with worry and love for Ella. Ella nodded and his heart sunk, she could see it in his eyes.

"Oh Danny it'll be okay" Ella reassured putting a hand to his face "...but what does she mean?"

Daniel thought carefully and Ella searched his face knowing that she would see if he was about lie. She saw no trace of a lie however "I don't know" he replied worriedly "maybe she's trying to cause trouble, as per usual"

Ella nodded and laid her head on his chest again letting him play with her hair now.

"Not going to let her get to you again Ells" he whispered affectionately. A reassured smile spread across Ella's face and she nodded against his chest. "But you are going to have to explain yourself to Sian" Daniel added, he felt Ella sigh and nod and smiled to himself.

Sian was stood doing ironing in the Webster's while Sophie was at work. She felt her phone vibrate and lifted it out of her pocket.

_Ella: Can you come meet me? X_

Sian read the message confused then replied.

_Sian: Yeah, is everything alright? X_

Ella replied before Sian had a chance to place the phone down.

_Ella: Everything's great, I'll meet you at the canal in ten? X_

Sian tapped the phone against her chest as she thought then sighed before replying.

_Sian: See you there X_

Sian switched the iron off and grabbed her jacket. She realised that her pace had been quicker than usual and she had probably arrived there five minutes too early, but then she saw Ella sat on one of the benches. Her legs were crossed and her hair tied up into a messy ponytail.

"Iya" Sian said softly as she took the seat next to Ella.

"Oh hey" Ella smiled.

"I thought I was early" Sian laughed. Ella smiled to her then looked back over the canal. "Are you sure everything's alright, instantly able to tell something was on Ella's mind.

"It's just..." Ella began then sighed; she smiled to herself then looked to Sian. Sian searched Ella's eyes for an answer but came up with nothing. Ella bowed her head and then looked back over the canal "my best friend, for all my life, Beth...she err, well she was my best friend, yep" Ella frowned to herself and her eyes began to fill with tears. Sian instinctively took Ella's hand. Ella looked at their hands together and laughed. "You see that's just it" Sian looked at Ella confused then to their hands "I err...sorry I'm not making much sense" Ella sighed then cleared her throat, determined to get out what it was she was trying to explain "I loved- love Emma a lot she's very dear to me, we grew up together, did everything together, she was my maid of honour" Ella laughed "you look a lot like her..." Sian shifted beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable "that's why..." Ella bowed her head and shook it slightly with embarrassment "that's why sometimes I look at you the way I do...I can't help it" Ella lifted her head and looked over the canal. Sian looked down for a minute in thought.

"What happened to Beth" Sian asked her voice slightly croaky.

Ella snapped out of the trance she had fallen in to and looked back to Sian "she fell down the stairs, banged her head" Ella laughed slightly to herself "she was always tripping up" Ella looked down again, pain spreading across her face. Sian tightened her grip on Ella's hand and pulled her into her so she could hug her. Ella let a few tears escape her eyes before wiping her eyes. "Thanks" she said sitting up. "State of me" Ella laughed as she wiped a few tears away. Ella looked into Sian's eyes which were filled with concern and compassion "sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable".

"It did a bit like" Sian sighed with a smile "but I understand now" Sian smiled softly. Ella smiled back to her and gave Sian's hand a little squeeze. Sian laughed and they let go of each other's hands "come on let's go have a drink in the Rover's" she said standing up and offering Ella one of her hands. Ella looked at her watch then grinned up at Sian before nodding and letting Sian pull her up. Sian quickly text Sophie asking if she'd meet them later. As Sophie and Sian turned the corner to the Rovers a silver Mercedes with blacked out windows screeched around and nearly mounted the curb. They watched the car with confused expressions only to face forward and see Milly stood holding her arm.

"You still here?" Ella said sharply, walking slightly in front of Sian as though she was trying to protect her.

Milly looked up to her and for a moment her eyes held sadness in them but this sadness quickly turned to contempt.

"You spoke to your husband" Milly replied, venom in her voice.

"Yes" Ella replied with a triumphant smile. Milly's expression creased into an evil smirk and she turned her back on Ella walking off in the other direction.

"Is she ever nice" Sian asked quietly as Ella watched after her a moment. Ella looked to Sian thoughtfully.

"Not without difficulty" Ella sighed. "C'mon" Ella laughed and opened the door to the pub; Sian laughed and followed her in.

They only sat in for one drink and things felt much more relaxed between Ella and Sian. After twenty minutes Ella realised the time and left. She walked back to her apartment with a calm smile on her face; Daniel was already back from shopping with Lydia and was cooking the tea. Just as she crossed the street however Ella heard an almighty screech of a car, her eyes shot up to look at the silver Mercedes speeding towards only to gasp and throw herself back against the ground and is screeched to a halt. Unable to keep up with all that had happened in that split second she suddenly found herself being picked up and slammed onto the bonnet of the car.

"What the fuck" she gasped. The man that had lifted her was big and rough looking, his hair was short and he had tattoos along his neck. "Who the fuck are you" Ella asked as she tried to sit up but he held her down.

"You aren't Milly, where is she?" the man growled.

"I don't know" Ella hissed back suddenly realising this was to do with her sister.

"You're her sister right?" the man growled. Ella continued to scowl at him not answering his question.

"In writing" Ella finally answered.

"Yeah well if you see her, tell her Damo is looking for her" the man growled, eyes filled with anger.

Sian wandered around the corner having picked up Ella's scarf. She saw Ella pinned against the car but in the same instance she saw the man let Ella go and Ella drop to the floor so she decided to wait for him to drive off. Ella was clutching at her neck and chest as he drove off and as soon as he left the car park Sian ran towards her.

"Ella!" Sian shouted with concern. Ella still held a scowl and her eyes were narrow. "Ella are you okay? Who was that?" Sian asked as she crouched down next to Ella. Ella laughed to herself.

"That was simply the result of my sister" Ella said quietly. She looked up to Sian and let her expression soften. Sian stood up and helped Ella up. "So much for moving to a bit of peace and quiet"

"What did he just grab you and throw you onto the car?" Sian asked brushing Ella's shoulders off as Ella clutched at her collar bone.

"Yup" Ella sighed, then she looked to Sian with a reassuring smile "I'm okay, used to it now" Ella shrugged her shoulders.

Sian raised an unbelieving eyebrow "is Dan home?"

"Yeah" Ella sighed looking to the door "err why did you- ah my scarf" Ella looked down to the scarf Sian was holding. "Good job I wasn't wearing that then" Ella said with a raised eyebrow, Sian laughed thinking she was joking but Ella just proceeded to placing the scarf on. "If you see Milly walk in the opposite direction, don't want you getting caught up in any scraps, or Sophie, and Ryan too" Ella said with a slight sternness. Sian nodded.

"You gonna be alright" Sian asked still concerned. Ella nodded.

"Thanks" Ella quietly said with a smile to which Sian nodded and turned.

"See ya"

"See ya" Ella replied as she approached the apartment.

Then they heard it, the screeching of tyres and car tore into the car park again. Sian's eyes widened and she backed up to Ella. Ella grabbed Sian and placed her behind herself...


	9. Chapter 9

Ella pushed the apartment button and shouted to Daniel.

"Danny Danny call the police" Ella shouted. Behind her she heard the car door of the Mercedes shut. "Fuck" she whispered to herself. She looked to Sian who was backed up against the building, frozen stiff. "I don't have the-" Ella went to explain, her voice thick with fear, but suddenly everything went black and she could faintly hear the sound of Sian's screaming.

Sophie stood behind the counter of the corner shop with her elbows resting on the counter. Suddenly her phone rang off; she smiled at the caller ID and answered.

"Hiya bab-" Sophie began but she was cut off.

"Sophie Sophie I'm in, I'm in a boot, silver Mercedes and Ella's knocked out, I'm okay but am scared" Sian explained quickly, her voice shaky.

"Sian woah slow down" Sophie replied, her voice thick with concern and fear.

"Some man er Milly's friend he come and he knocked Ella out and then I screamed and he put me in the boot and I don't know where we are or goin' Sophie I love you I love you" Sian cried as tears began to stream down her face.

"Sian" Sophie breathed as tears ran down her own face then she swallowed and shook her head "Sian am gonna find you, am gonna get you, everything's gonna be alright babe I love you I love you I love you"

"Sophie" Sian cried quietly. The car could be heard stopping in the background "fuck, he's stopped Sophie I have to go I love you" Sian whispered and put the phone down before Sophie could reply.

"Fuck" Sophie gasped before putting the phone down.

"Everything alright" Sunita asked as she came out of the back office. "Sophie?" Sunita added as she saw the girl stood with tears streaming down her face.

"Sian" Sophie breathed, she shook her head "Sian's been kidnapped call the police I need to find Ryan, Ella's with her"

Sophie ran out of the shop and stopped in the street, deciding to go to Carla instead. Sophie burst into Underworld, everyone appeared to be on their dinner break, she crossed the room and ran into Carla's office.

"Carla" Sophie breathed.

"Iya Soph- what's up" Carla asked concerned, standing up and placing an arm on Sophie's shoulder.

"Sian Sian Sian and Ella been taken Sian said it was Milly's friend, Ella's knocked out" Sophie explained through deep breaths.

Carla's eyes widened in shock and it took a minute to respond "am gonna ring her fuckin' neck" Carla breathed angrily. "Right" Carla picked her phone up and dialled a number she listened for a minute then spoke "It's Carla, ring me when you get this" Carla put the phone down and the rubbed her head and turned back to Sophie "So what else did she say?"

"Urm" Sophie tried to speak through her tears "something about a silver Mercedes"

Carla thought for a minute then picked her coat up "am gonna go find Milly, go find ya Mum and call the police" Carla muttered, as she picked up her phone and keys. She turned to Sophie who looked lost and terrified "we'll find her, it'll be okay...this isn't the first time somet like this has happened" Carla rolled her eyes and attempted to give Sophie a reassuring smile, though she couldn't hide the fear in her own eyes.

Ella's head began to feel heavy. She could feel something around her left wrist and a sharp pain in the back of her head. Something wasn't right. After a few attempts Ella finally opened her eyes. The room was dark, darkly lit. It took a few blinks for Ella's eyes to focus. She searched the room and realised she was on the floor against a wall that she was chained too. Suddenly to the right side of her she could hear a humming sort of sound. Fighting the weight she could feel bearing down on her Ella lifted her head following the noise. Sian was tied to a chair with cellotape covering her mouth. She's been crying and her eyes were red.

"What the fuck" Ella breathed to herself, though the words were much more slurred than she had expected "are you okay?" Ella asked quietly. Sian nodded but began crying again. Ella nodded and looked down, she looked herself over and slowly realised that she couldn't quite lift her head. "Have I been drugged" Ella asked Sian quietly, Sian nodded and the tears fell again. Ella swallowed but tried to keep a brave face for Sian. Sian closed her eyes "hey" Ella said trying to get her attention "Sian" Sian looked up "I'm getting us out of this" Ella said reassuringly. Sian nodded and tried to stop her crying. Suddenly the door next to her opened and her eyes widened. Damo walked in.

"Your awake" Damo said to Ella, his voice monotone. Ella looked at him but suddenly felt her eyes begin to flutter and shut and her head collapse, she fought it back though and held her head back up to look at him. He knelt in front of her. "Yeah sorry about that" Damo muttered and he bowed his head.

"Why did you drug me? Why am I here? Why is _she_ here?" Ella asked quietly, nodding to Sian at the last question.

Damo looked up and rubbed his face with a sigh. "Well she's here because now she's a witness, your here because of your sister and husband, and I drugged you because well...I needed a guinea pig" Damo replied with a harsh smile.

Ella frowned and sighed "what is it?"

Damo smiled "a concoction, Britain's new best drug, the greatest high"

"I don't feel high" Ella shrugged.

"You won't..." Damo shrugged back "you see it takes a while to set in, haven't quite worked out the timing yet so it'll probably kick in later"

"Well that's good to know" Ella replied quietly though fear remained in her eyes "what does my husband have to do with this?"

"Funny how you don't ask why your sister is, she really that much of a lost cause?" Damo asked with a smirk. Ella didn't answer him. Damo cleared his throat and stood up "a few months ago your brother came to help Milly out of some lets just say trouble...things got messy and he saw one of Milly's friends get shot...unfortunately the guy who shot him saw your husband...not that Daniel knows that" Damo rubbed his head.

"Where do you come into this" Ella asked confused, anger rising inside of her.

Damo bowed his head "Milly begged me to protect Daniel's identity, I was the only one that knew it see...I said I would if she helped me so she's been working with me since then... last week however we had some creative differences and she ran off, figured she'd come to you so I followed her here, found her the other day but she refused to come back"

Ella lowered her gaze, her mouth agape as she thought about everything Damo had told her. "He's a father, you dick" Ella suddenly screamed to Damo. Damo, taken aback, stepped away from Ella "he's a father and you can't even protect his identity, when you know its the right thing to do, without hurting someone else in my family, AND NOW THIS, what is wrong with you, are you sick? Are you sick in the head, you dick head you dick head YOU DICK HEAD!" Ella screamed these words at Damo.

Damo's eyes filled with guilt for a moment but he simply sighed and smacked Ella across the face knocking her out again. Sian screamed slightly under the cellotape. Damo looked at Sian then back to Ella before walking out.

By the end of the night half of Greater Manchester police were out looking for the silver Mercedes and Sian and Ella. Carla and Lydia waited in Sally's with Sophie, Rosie and Sally while Michelle, Daniel and Ryan joined in with the search.

"I can't just sit here" Carla whispered to herself as she held Lydia.

"I want to help look" Lydia muttered to Carla, her voice filled with sadness.

"The best thing you can do for your Mummy is stay here and keep safe" Carla calmed Lydia realising the girl had heard what she had said. Lydia nodded and rested against Carla.

"I'm gonna go look" Sophie said suddenly and stood up.

"Oh no you don't" Sally gasped blocking the door.

"Mum I can't just.." Sophie began to break down in tears.

Carla sighed and lifted Lydia, she handed the girl to Rosie and stood up.

"Am gonna go, alright?" Carla softly said to Sophie touching her shoulder "we'll find 'em, don't worry" Sophie nodded and turned to hug Sally. Carla looked back to Lydia "behave yourself" Lydia nodded and rested into Rosie. Carla looked to Sally and Sophie before leaving. As she stepped out onto the street she saw Milly walking along on her phone. "Oi" Carla yelled, tearing towards the girl. Milly's eyes widened and she stopped. "Where is she?" Carla yelled. Sophie and Sally having heard the disturbance stepped outside.

"Who?" Milly asked confused.

"What dya mean who? Your sister, and Sian" Carla growled.

"I don't know" Milly replied with a smirk.

Carla's anger rose and she struck the girl with her fist on the cheek sending Milly to the floor.

"Well your mate with the silver Merc does" Carla spat.

Milly felt her cheek and sat up, fear filling her eyes "Damo? What the fuck, what's going on?"

Carla's expression softened "you don't know?" Milly shook her head and stood up. "He's kidnapped Ella and Sian"

"Who's Sian?" Milly asked confused.

"My girlfriend" Sophie replied her, eyes filled with tears but voice strong. Milly looked to Sophie then back to Carla.

"Well I don't know where he is" Milly explained.

"No but I bet you can find him" Carla impatiently growled.

Daniel, Ryan and Michelle appeared from around the corner. Daniel upon seeing Milly ran over to her and grabbed her arms.

"Where is she?" Daniel asked, his voice still sounding young but filled with fear. Rosie and Lydia came out, standing at Sally's door.

"Damo has her" Milly explained quietly.

"Where?" Daniel asked impatiently, tightening his grip on Milly's arm.

"I dun-I dunno I only just found out he did" Milly replied, tears filling in her eyes.

"Call him, find out" Daniel ordered.

Milly took out her phone and began to dial.

"Maybe we should do this inside" Sally suggested. Carla nodded and took Milly's arm. They all went into the Webster's and Milly stood by the window, she dialled the number again and engaged the call. It took a while for someone to answer.

"Where is she?" Milly hissed down the phone. "What?" Milly replied angrily. "I'm coming" Milly put the phone down and moved to the door.

"What where is she?" Daniel gasped as he pushed the door shut, stopping her from leaving.

"In a warehouse n-near Salford Keys, I know where it is" Milly avoided his gaze.

"Let's go then" Daniel's voice was shaky now and he ran out of the house closely followed by everyone else apart from Lydia and Rosie.

"Ella" Sian whispred softly, her voice croaky and shaky from all the tears. "Ella"

Ella suddenly felt herself being pulled into conciousness. Her body had become weaker and it was much more difficult for her to open her eyes. She rolled her head and looked up to Sian.

"You okay?" Ella slurred as she tried to hold on to conciousness.

"Yeah" Sian whispered to her, her voice laced with concern as she saw Ella's condition worsened.

"Your no cellotape" Ella slurred.

"He took it off, said it wasn't necassary, no ones around" Sian explained quietly.

Ella coughed and rested her head against the wall and looked up to the ceiling.

"Fuckin' ell" Ella sighed. "I'm so sorry about this"

"Not your fault" Sian muttered.

"You wouldn't be here if..." Ella trailed off.

"Can't think like that" Sian quietly calmed Ella.

"How long have we been here?" Ella asked quietly.

"Dunno" Sian whispered.

Ella pulled on the chain that was attatched to her left wrist and saw that it wasn't going to move. She searched the room again and looked at Sian's chair. Sian was tied to it using celloptape around the ankles and wrists.

"Are they tight?" Ella asked nodding to her ankles.

Sian tried to move her leg.

"Fairly" Sian muttered.

Ella tried to edge herself over to Sian but couldn't get all the way before the chain pulled her back. Suddenly the door opened again and Damo walked in.

"Awake again?" he muttered standing in front of Ella.

"What time is it?" Ella asked ignoring him.

"Dunno, about nine. What's it matter" Damo asked rubbing his face and sitting opposite Ella.

"Just wondering if my baby girl's in bed yet, then again she doesn't go to sleep without saying goodnight to me" Ella hissed to Damo, who swallowed hard and lowered his head.

"Your sisters on her way" he smirked to Ella. Ella lowered her head and sighed "I've been thinking about what I should do" Ella looked to him with a scowl "I mean...should I do a trade or..."

"I think you should let her go" Ella nodded to Sian "because I think kidnapping a 17 year old girl is a lot worse that kidnapping a 22 year old girl" Ella frowned. Damo's mouth opened and he looked to Sian with shock.

"You're 17?" he asked her quietly. Sian nodded. Damo looked to Ella who was scowling at him. Damo stood up and walked out.

Ella sighed and thought for a moment, she looked to Sian then to her chain then back to Sian.

"Can you move your chair closer to me?" Ella asked her quietly.

"Why?" Sian asked nervously. Ella shut her eyes for a moment, losing conciousness again.

"I'm getting us out of here" Ella slurred.

Sian swallowed and tried to shuffle her chair, she closed the gap between her and Ella. Ella lifted her arm, which was heavier than she had expected and slammed it onto the cellotape. Fighting to keep her eyes open Ella blinked a few times before trying to rip through the cellotape with her fingers. She freed one leg and suddenly her head collapsed.

"Ella?" Sian gasped worriedly. Ella coughed and lifted her head again before hacking at the cellotape again. Sian watched Ella's face with concern. Ella freed the other leg.

Sian's head snapped up to look at the door before Damo burst in again...


	10. Chapter 10

"What's this?" Damo breathed, though his face couldn't quite twist into anger as he looked upon Sian. Sian looked to Ella who looked from her to Damo.

"17" Ella breathed. Her words simply falling out of her mouth as her body had begun to drain of its energy.

Damo looked from Ella to Sian. He sighed and took out a knife. Sian's eyes widened and she looked to Ella, who nodded reassuringly. Suddenly Damo cut Sian free.

"You can't go...not yet...but that chair must be uncomfortable" Damo muttered. Sian stood up and slumped herself next to Ella.

"What 'bout me" Ella slurred lifting her cuffed left hand. Damo sighed and lowered his head "as if I'm goin' anywhere" Ella slurred again, her head dropping to which Sian attempted to steady her.

"Fine" Damo huffed under his breath. He unclasped the cuff and backed out of the room, locking it numerous times after shutting the door.

"Are you okay" Ella asked Sian. She lifted herself up against the wall and placed a caring arm around the girl.

"I'm fine, are you, no offence but you don't look so good" Sian whispered with concern.

"You don't need to whisper, he isn't going to do anything to you anyway" Ella laughed which turned to a cough.

"You're avoidin' ma question" Sian muttered looking down at her hands.

Ella sighed with a slight grimace and removed her arm from around Sian and placed her hands in her own lap were they slumped almost lifelessly "I'm fine" Ella mumbled. Sian looked up to her, eyes filled with fear, concern and caution.

"But you aren't though" Sian's voice was shaky as her voice began to fill with tears. Ella smiled slightly to herself and lowered her head. Sian took her hand and placed it across Ella's chest "ya heart's racin', ya slurrin' ya words, ya can barely hold yourself up.. and you're 'okay'?"

Ella looked up and sighed before looking at Sian "I'm fine and it won't matter anyway because I am getting us out of here soon, so..."

"You can't even stand up" Sian grunted crossing her arms. Ella looked at her and frowned before looking back down at her hands.

Milly, Sophie, Daniel, Ryan, Carla, Michelle and Sally stood outside of a long plot of warehouses.

"That one" Milly quitely spoke nodding to the one on the far left.

"You're sure?" Daniel asked grasping her shoulder. Milly nodded avoiding making eye contact.

Daniel went to walk in but Carla grabbed his shoulder.

"It's 'er he wants to see so let her go" Carla muttered looking at Milly. Milly looked up to her and then to Daniel before nodding slightly and walking off towards the warehouse.

Ella began to push against the wall behind her with her back and she lifted herself to her feet. Resting against the wall she found her balance and slowly found she had some strength within her legs to walk.

"What are you doin'?" Sian whispered standing up to readily catch Ella if she fell.

"Getting ready" Ella muttered. "Go and stand over there" Ella pointed to the corner facing the door.

"Why" Sian asked worriedly.

"Just do it" Ella calmly replied with a smile. Sian complied, glancing at Ella before she crossed the short distance to the corner. "You run okay? Run as fast and as far as you can and I will be close behind" Ella whispered. But before Sian could protest Ella began to scream at the top of her lungs.

It didn't take Damo long to arrive at the room. He quickly unlocked the doors and Sian took one last glance at Ella before focusing on the door. Damo pushed the door open, eyes instantly falling on Ella who was still screaming.

"SHUT UP" Damo yelled. Sian readied herself to run. Ella opened her eyes to him and carried on screaming. He placed his hand over her mouth and pressed her against the wall. Ella flashed her eyes to Sian who nodded and began to run. Damo caught on to what she was doing and turned just grabbing her shoulder, but Ella lunged at him and took him to the floor, landing loudly next to him. Sian had escaped and was now running down what looked like a factory hall. Ella smiled but quickly frowned as she heard a gun being fired. She turned to look at Damo who was holding the gun in the direction of Sian. Ella looked to see if he had hit her but could just see Sian stopped and staring back at them.

"RUN" Ella yelled. She quickly pushed herself off the floor and kept low so Damo couldn't grab her and began to run after Sian. Damo fired again. Sian looked behind her and saw Ella fall to the ground with a yelp. Every bone in her body told her to stop and go back for Ella but all she could think about was getting back to Sophie. Behind Ella she could see Damo's face twisting. At first his expression was filled with fear and shock, but it quickly became angry and Sian could see it in his eyes that he couldn't go back on what he had done...he could only go further. He began to step towards them. Ella lifted her head and mouthed to Sian 'run'. Horrified Sian backed away at first, but Damo's attention was based solely on Ella.

"I'll get help" Sian croaked as she began to lose control of the tears she had been holding in.

Outside Sophie had begun to step closer to the building with Daniel and the rest. A gunshot could be heard echoing out of the building. They froze where they stood in shock, and then a second followed. A pain struck through Sophie's chest and she couldn't contain the scream that escaped her. "SIAN" she shouted as the tears began to roll down her face. Sally rushed towards her and placed her hands on her shoulders. Carla, Michelle and Ryan all stood with their hands over their mouths. Daniel stood still.

Milly was stepping silently through the main part of the warehouse, heading toward the offices at the back. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the first shot, and covered her mouth as she heard the second. Two shots, two people. Milly stood for a moment, then she heard a yell. It sounded like 'run'. Moments later a blonde girl, crying uncontrollably ran from a corridor. The girl stopped when she saw Milly.

"Sian?" Milly asked quietly. Sian nodded "your family are outside" Milly swallowed "is she..."

"She's hurt" Sian managed through tears.

"Go on, go, go get help" Milly instructed walking quickly toward and past Sian. Sian nodded and carried on running out.

Damo picked Ella up on one side and carried her through the upstairs of the warehouse. He slumped her down in an empty room and began to pace.

"Why couldn't you wait?" he said over and over as Ella attempted to look at the damage the bullet had done to her right side.

Sophie looked up as she heard Carla mutter something. She saw Sian running towards her, eyes red and puffy from tears.

"Sophie" Sian croaked as she found the other girl and wrapped herself around her.

"Sian" Sophie cried back.

Daniel looked at Sian then to where she came from.

"Sian" Daniel asked, his voice thick with worry. "Sian" he asked again. Sian looked to him, wiping her eyes. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Daniel asked concerned. Sian shook her head "is my wife?"

"Um" Sian spluttered through her tears "he er drugged her but he er he shot a gun an she got hit but I don't know where...I wanted to help am sorreh but she wouldn't let meh am sorreh"

"Don't be" Daniel reassured though his mind was buzzing "it was the right thing to do" he turned and began to walk towards the factory "I'm going in" he called behind himself.

"Am goin' too" Ryan muttered and chased after him.

"RYAN!" Michelle screamed.

"RYAN HE's GOT A GUN NO!" Carla yelled.

"I'll be careful" he shouted back as he followed Daniel.

Carla grabbed Michelle and wrapped her arms around her, Michelle hugged her back. Daniel turned down the side of the warehouse.

"Why we goin' this way?" Ryan asked Daniel, confused at why he hadn't gone through the entrance.

"He won't be expecting us this way" Daniel replied, still in a trance.

"Oh" Ryan said quietly as they raced to the back of the warehouse.

Milly stepped carefully and quietly through the warehouse. She found her way to the stairs.

Upstairs Damo lifted his phone out "where's your sister?" he hissed. He dialled her number and placed the phone to his head.

Milly jumped as her phone began to ring. Damo's eyes shot to the door as he heard the phone ringing just out the door.

"Don't go anywhere" he warned Ella pointing at her. Ella rolled onto her back as she tried to breathe barely acknowledging his words.

Damo pushed through the door and walked the short distance to the top of the stairs were he saw Milly with her head in her hands halfway down.

"Ah the recluse, finally here to join the party" he whispered, though loud enough for her to hear.

"This is sick" Milly growled to Damo scowling up to him. Damo shrugged his shoulders. "Where's my sister?" Milly hissed. Damo nodded his head over to the door where Ella had come from. "If she's dead I'm going to fucking kill you" Milly said calmly, quietly, coldly. Damo nodded and smiled.

"She's quite alive...and kicking" Damo replied with a smirk. Milly nodded slightly and began to climb the stairs. Damo walked on without her. She followed him to the room where Ella was.

"Oi" she heard him yell and so ran in to see what was happening. As she entered she saw Damo pulling Ella away from the window which she had opened. "Bit high to be jumping out of that darlin'" Damo calmly said. He turned her in his arms so Milly could see her.

Milly gasped at the sight of her sister. First her eyes fell upon her sister's eyes rolling in her head, then to the fact that her sister could barely hold her own weight, then to the huge blood stain on her sister's right side.

"What have you done?" Milly howled.

"She tried to escape" Damo explained with a shrug of his shoulders as he struggled to hold Ella up.

"Give her to me, you've had your fun, you can have me back, I'm yours" Milly yelled as she rushed over to him. She took Ella into her own arms but Damo shook his head.

"You can have her...but I don't want you...I don't want anything..." Damo thoughtfully sighed with a smile.

"What's wrong with you?" Milly mumbled to him. "I'm taking her, I'm taking her out and I'm coming back" Milly assured him. She turned on her heels and quickly crossed the room and hurried along the corridor to the stairs. Damo stood and smiled to himself before tearing after her.

"No...you aren't going anywhere, and neither is she" Damo yelled as he caught up with her.

Milly turned as she got to the top of the stairs to face him "she has a KID!"

"Why is that my problem" Damo replied calmly. Milly's eyes widened with anger and shock. He grabbed her and she smacked him off to which he slapped her and smacked her to the ground. However Ella tumbled down the stairs.

"EEELLLLAAAA" Milly screamed, tears immediately filling in her eyes "LET ME GO LET ME GO" she yelled as Damo picked her up and slammed her back down to the ground. He wrapped his hands around her neck and lifted her up before slamming her back down and knocking her unconscious. When he looked down the stairs though he couldn't see Ella.

"What the f..." he muttered to himself. Taking the gun out of his jacket Damo began to slowly walk down the stairs, careful not to make a noise. To the left he saw the door that leads to the front entrance open and smiled to himself. He slowly walked towards it.

Carla and Michelle both stood with tears streaming down their face. Sally was on the phone to Rosie while Sian and Sophie sat on the ground, Sophie cradling and rocking Sian.

"They've been gone ages" Michelle muttered shakily.

"Milly's been in there ages, they might be alright" Carla replied.

"Where are the police" Michelle looked around.

Suddenly Sally stopped and looked to the warehouse "who's that?" she called to Carla.

Carla looked and saw someone on the floor near the entrance. The crawled out a bit further then slumped down again and then further.

"It's Ella" Sian called, she stood up and went to run over to her but Sophie grabbed her.

"ELLA" Carla yelled as she went to run over to her, she stopped suddenly.

Damo stepped out slowly holding his arm out facing Ella. He held the gun firmly facing her and stepped slowly. Looking up he spotted Carla and the rest stood staring at him, mouth agape. He looked back to Ella and picked her up against him then waved before backing up and taking her back in the warehouse. But before he reached the door there was a gunshot and he stopped in his tracks. Damo suddenly dropped Ella and clutched his back. Damo dropped to his knees. Suddenly Ryan and Daniel ran around the side.

"ELLA" Daniel screamed as he saw his wife on the floor. Daniel stopped in his tracks and watched as Damo lifted his gun to face him. Daniel pushed Ryan out of the way and closed his eyes. Damo's finger tensed on the trigger and Daniel fell to the ground.

Another gunshot came from inside the warehouse and suddenly Damo fell to the floor, he was motionless. Ryan looked him, mouth agape before swallowing and grabbing his gun before throwing it away. Milly emerged from the warehouse, hand extending holding a gun firmly. Her hand was shaking and her eyes were streaming with tears though her face was expressionless. Carla appeared next to her.

"Mills" she said quietly. Milly didn't move. "Put the gun down" she didn't move "Mills give me the gun" Carla placed her hand on Milly's making Milly look up to her.

"I just" Milly gasped. Carla took the gun from her hand and placed it on the floor. Carla looked at Milly with concern but Milly looked down to Ella, eyes filled with shock as Ryan and Michelle attempted to wake her, though too afraid to move her. Sian and Sophie stood nearby as did Sally and Daniel had moved himself near Ella, eyes red and face pale white as he clutched at his stomach. Milly turned and walked off past Carla.

"Where are you going?" Carla screamed after her, but she just carried on walking. Carla looked back down to Ella before walking round to Daniel. "Are you alright"

"Yeah" Daniel breathed. "She's going to be alright isn't she?" he breathed not taking his eyes off of Ella.

"Dunno" Carla replied dryly as she looked over her lifeless niece. Daniel moved himself closer to Ella and put one of his hands over one of hers.

Sirens suddenly came blaring down the roads and blue lights suddenly appeared everywhere.

Sophie grabbed Sian and held her.

"It's all gonna be okay babe" she promised through tears. "They're here now, and everyone's gonna get fixed up and we're gonna go home and cuddle up in beds with cups of tea and am never ever not ever letting _you_ out of my sight again, you hear?" Sian nodded as her face continued to fill with tears and she fell into Sophie.

"I love you so so much, you're everything to me and when I thought I wouldn't see you I-" Sian blubbered as she nestled her head into Sophie's neck.

"Sh sh don't talk like that Sian, don't" Sophie rubbed Sian's back and rocked her.

Sally watched them as she spoke to Rosie over the phone and allowed a small smile to cross her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ella's POV**

Everything's gone so dark. I can't even tell you where I am now. The last thing I remember is getting hit with pain...first on my legs, then my arms and most importantly my head. Before that all I was thinking about was my baby girl...would I see her again? Would she remember me if I didn't? What will people tell her? Daniel- would he cope? Would he stay the great man he is? To think he went through something like that- watched someone be killed, and he couldn't even tell me? I know what it's like...and not being able to tell someone would be awful.

Now I am here, in this darkness. I feel like I am drowning, no, falling continually dropping further into this ocean. The pressure is getting greater and I can feel it in my chest as I breathe- and there are hands, on my cheek on my shoulders, holding _my_ hand. I want to squeeze back to let them know I am here but all my body knows is falling deeper and deeper. That's all it wants as I give into the pressure, and it wants so desperately to reach the bottom where I can rest.

A voice is suddenly in my mind. Sian. Maybe she never got out...maybe we're still in that room...maybe I fell asleep again. But everything else felt so real... She's saying something and she sounds worried. What have I gotten her into? This is my fault and I should have done more to protect her...he would have let her go...maybe. She's so like Beth.

Everything is being pulled now and I can feel the water rush past me as I am dragged out of the ocean, almost as though someone is grabbing my shirt and ripping me out. My reaction is to gasp for air but my body is too tired and sore I can only take in what it allows. I can hear her now. Her voice is shaking, she's so scared...I want her to know everything will be okay... she is so like Beth.

"Is she al-lright?" Sian stutters through tears.

I can't hear whoever she is talking to's reaction.

"Well he put somet in in her er in her an- yeah- an then she went funneh and like her bodeh was just givin in" Sian explained through tears. "I couldn't stop him though" she went on her voice got thicker as her tears increased, all I could think was that I wouldn't want her to have tried but I couldn't even reassure her. "Then he shot her" she continued quietly, the horror of what had happened creeping into her voice. "I think she fell down the stairs or something" Sian added after her clearing her voice. I fell down the stairs? "Her sister we caught up with an she told us but she ran off" Sian coughed her voice holding anger in it. I don't remember her being there though. "Is she going to be alright?" I want to open my eyes. Slowly I try to find the light that I know is there and it painfully creeps in. "I think she's waking up" Sian whispers.


	12. Chapter 12

"I think she's trying to wake up" Sian gasped. She went to move forward but Sophie placed a cautioning hand on her arm. Instead Carla slowly moved forward, who was stood on the opposite side of the hospital bed to the left of Ella. Sian moved back to Sophie's touch and hugged into the slightly shorter girl. She bit her lip slightly as they watched Carla examine Ella. They'd all seen the movement, but it seemed to have stopped now.

"Very often patients will flutter their eyelids before waking up properly" the doctor muttered as he looked over Ella from the right side just in front of Sian and Sophie.

"Can she hear us?" Carla asked quietly.

"It's very possible yes" the doctor replied with a smile. "Well until we know what's in her bloodstream we're going to have to send her up to ICU so we can observe her closely...these next 24 hours will be crucial for us to know when she can expel the drug on her own, but if it has poisoned her blood we may need to perform a transfusion...the x-rays show however that she has only suffered a few major injuries, cracked ribs, broken collar bone, a broken foot and the odd cut but nothing she won't recover from in a couple of months or so" the doctor explained to Carla. Carla nodded and touched Ella's hand, expecting some sort of response but receiving none. After a moment or two she looked up to him again as he read over Ella's chart "how is Daniel do you know?"

"He's going to be fine, the bullet somehow didn't do much damage at all, I imagine he will be out of here by the end of the week...there should have been much more damage" the doctor said with an astounded shake of the head. Carla nodded and smiled turning her attention back down to Ella.

The doctor turned to Sophie and Sian who were still holding each other and watching Ella. "Can I speak to you two outside please?" he asked softly. Sian looked to Sophie with worry and confusion to which Sophie shrugged her shoulders. They followed the doctor down the corridor slightly to a quiet area. He looked to Sian with concern "you've gone through a terrible trauma today Miss Powers and I just wanted to take the opportunity to encourage you to see someone about today"

Sian shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, her hands buried in her pockets "am fine honest" she quietly replied.

"Babe, it might be an idea" Sophie added quietly placing a loving hand on Sian's shoulders. Sian looked between her and the doctor.

"Sophie's right...I know I certainly would want to speak to someone after an event like today" the doctor said softly before looking to his beeper as it began to ring off. "I have to go, but please Sian consider it...the nurse has the number for someone who can help you" the doctor nodded with a reassuring smile to them both before hurrying off.

"I don't wanna see a shrink" Sian whispered to Sophie as she turned to her. Sophie's expression twisted with concern. The fear and anxiety that she had first been met with in Sian's eyes the moment she had left the warehouse still lingered, now added with a glazed look to them.

"You need to babe" Sophie softly whispered back taking Sian's hand.

"But am alright" Sian replied shrugging her shoulders unconvincingly.

"But you aren't Sian" Sophie moved closer to her and took her other hand before letting go and wrapping her arms around Sian. Sian buried her face into Sophie's shoulders and wrapped her arms through Sophie's to rest on her back. "You know I'll be with you and you will be alright...but you can't just blink it away Sian, you've been through somethin' awful"

Sian lifted her head and pulled away, though taking Sophie's hands to remain close to her. "But I'm okay...now am with you" Sian smiled slightly "I just...I'm just tired is all..."

Sophie sighed "well let's go back yeah...an...if you're okay we won't go see the shrink...but as soon as I think you need to we are, right?" Sian nodded with a smile before hugging into Sophie. "Sophie's orders" Sophie laughed softly. She held her girlfriend back and they stayed like this as they walked back to the room.

As they walked through the door they could hear Carla sniffling as she hunched over Ella's bed. Carla looked up quickly as she heard them and began to wipe her eyes.

"Sorry girls" she sighed slightly with a smile.

"No no" Sophie gasped softly "are you alright?" she asked Carla as she held Sian's hand.

"Yeah i'll be fine...just being soft" Carla reassured with a smile. She turned her eyes down to Ella "she's alright now, they're lookin' after her" Another tear began to fall down Carla's cheek and she let out a sharp breath.

"C'mere" Sophie said softly and she closed the gap between her and Carla, not letting go of Sian's hand, and pulled Carla into a hug. Carla hugged her back and laughed slightly.

"What ama like, thanks Sophie" Carla gave Sophie a little squeeze before letting go again. "And thank you so much Sian" Carla added "c'mere" she pulled Sian in who smiled slightly and hugged Carla back. Carla looked back down to Ella and stepped closer to her bedside "when she was a kid she wouldn't sleep with the light off...and she had this raggedy teddy bear too and she'd never let go of it...when I think of her then, and see her like this" Carla's voice began to fill with anger "that scum bag..." Sian and Sophie exchanged a look. Carla looked up to them and shook her head "sorry" she said simply. "Look you to should get back to Sally and Rosie" Carla softly said, she placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out two £20 notes "take this for a taxi"

"Oh no" Sophie went to protest but Carla simply thrust the money to them and smiled slightly. "Thanks" Sophie said softly as she gave in. Carla gave a slight nod before looking back to Ella.

"I'll er let you know when there's any change" Carla said softly.

Sophie and Sian nodded both looking down at Ella.

"Can we come visit tomorrow" Sian quietly asked.

Carla looked up to her and smiled "of course"

Sian nodded and smiled back slightly.

"Well we better go" Sophie said quietly "thank you again"

"No no thank you both so so much" Carla smiled.

Sian and Sophie nodded to her to which she smiled and looked at Ella once more before walking out. Just as they left a nurse entered.

"Ms Connor" the nurse quietly said to Carla to which Carla turned around. "We're ready to take her up now"

"Okay" Carla replied quietly. She looked down to Ella and let the fear and concern wash over her expression, not having to pretend to be brave anymore.

Sally greeted Sophie and Sian at the door in the living room.

"Ah girls" she gasped. She hugged Sophie quickly before grabbing Sian and practically smothered the girl in a loving embrace "oh Sian" she gasped softly as she rocked the girl side to side. Sian couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Mum let her breathe!" Sophie moaned, though she smiled slightly herself.

Rosie suddenly bounded round the stairs and ruffled Sophie's hair before joining Sally in smothering Sian.

"So glad you're alright" Rosie whispered into her ear as she hugged her. After a minute Sally let go but Rosie held on and carried on hugging Sian "don't go anywhere again madam I missed your lame comments!"

"Okay" Sian replied softly with a smile. Rosie let go and stood back a little leaving Sian slightly bewildered.

"Oh sit down Sian and I'll make us all a cup of tea" Sally ushered Sian to the sofa and hurried off into the kitchen. Sophie sat down next to Sian and held her hand while Rosie sat in the one seater.

"I tell you what" Rosie began after a moment or two "that Lydia kid is so cute. We played on something called Wii Resort right, she was lovin' it, and then I took her to see some of my clothes like cos she got a bit bored and she asked me if I was a princess cos I have loads of princess dresses, I was like that is well cute"

"Oh god" Sophie grunted throwing her head back "is that the patter of little Rosie or Jason feet I hear?"

"Er and what if it is?" Rosie gasped.

"Excuse me but am not ready to be grandmother thanks...although it was nice to have a little one around the house again" Sally added from the kitchen.

"Can't believe we're having this conversation" Sophie grunted. She looked over to Sian to see her response, but Sian had her head on the arm rest with her eyes shut.

"Aww has she fallen asleep" Rosie whispered.

"Dunno" Sophie whispered back "Sian?" Sophie rubbed her thumb on Sian's hand. At first Sian didn't respond but moments later Sian's head shot up and she gasped. "Woah Sian it's alright your home" Sophie said trying to calm as she tried to catch her breath. It took a moment but Sian sighed and leant back on the chair.

"Sorry I thought I w-" Sian went to explain but she just shut her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry" she softly added after a moment.

"No its alright" Sophie quietly replied with concern. She shot Rosie a worried look who shrugged her shoulders but held a look of worry.

"Here we go girls" Sally smiled as she brought the cups of tea through "you okay Sian?" Sally asked worried as she looked over to Sian who had her hand over her face. Sian nodded.

"I'm just worn out" Sian replied quietly.

"Aw I tell you what Sophie why don't you take Sian up and you two get on Sophie's bed and put a DVD on and settle down instead ey?" Sally suggested handing Sophie the cups of tea.

"Yeah" Sophie agreed. She stood up and Sian followed.

"Thanks Sally" Sian added with a smile and a smile and nod to Rosie who returned the action.

Once out of ear shot Rosie stood up and went into the kitchen to speak to Sally who had gone back for the rest of the tea.

"Mum" Rosie began quietly.

"Yes love" Sally cheerfully replied.

"Mum I think Sian might still be in shock..she just fell asleep then and woke up with a really bad like fright" Rosie explained quietly. Sally turned around with a concerned expression.

"I mean she's bound to be in shock still" Sally muttered to herself "maybe she should go see someone"

"Well I was textin' Sophie when they were in the hospital and she said that the doctor suggest that too but Sian said she didn't want to and that she's alright so they're just gonna see how she is but I think we should just like keep our eyes open an stuff...I think I'll stay up tonight just in case she gets up" Rosie softly said.

"Aw that's sweet of you" Sally rubbed Rosie's arm "well I'll keep me ear open too" Rosie nodded and smiled slightly.

Sophie turned the DVD and returned to the bed where Sian was curled under the covers. She lifted the cover and lay on her back pulling Sian in to rest her head on her shoulder and wrap her arm around her waist before putting her own arm around Sian's waist.

"Are you comfy" Sophie asked quietly.

Sian nodded "are you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah" Sophie replied softly. She began to trace the pattern of a circle slowly along Sian's side and slowly felt Sian become lulled to sleep. Eventually Sian's breath became stead against Sophie's neck and her body grew more relaxed against Sophie's. Sophie closed her eyes and savoured the moment. In the hours that Sian was gone Sophie had thought she'd never have moments like this again. Never feel the breath of her girlfriend against her skin, or feel the weight of her against her as she slept alongside her. But she knew that things weren't going to be normal again for a long time because the light that had once been in Sian's eyes was gone, and the smile she had once readily worn was far from present. Without though Sophie knew she'd get those things back, because she wouldn't rest until she did. Suddenly Sophie was broken from her thoughts though as Sian grabbed at her side and let out a small scream before gasping for again and sitting up. "Sian Sian it's okay I'm here, you're home, you're safe" Sophie quickly and worriedly calmed the girl. Sian sighed and fell back into Sophie who wrapped her arms securely around the girl.

"I just thought I was back for a minute" Sian muttered as she shook slightly.

"Sian you're shaking" Sophie worriedly whispered.

"I just gave myself a fright" Sian reassured. She turned her head to look up to Sophie and smiled to her girlfriend. But the smile horrified Sophie because the life was gone from it and the light in her eyes too.

Sophie tightened her arm on Sian's waist and pulled Sian in her side more. Sian responded by pulled on Sophie's waist to further their embrace. "I love you" Sophie whispered.

"I love you too" Sian whispered into Sophie's neck. She moved her hand so it rested slightly under Sophie's top and Sophie did the same to Sian. Sian wanted so desperately for Sophie to know she was okay, but for now Sian could shake the things she had seen, the fear she had felt. All she wanted was to hold Sophie, be closer to her. Sian lifted her head and Sophie lowered hers. Sian looked into her girlfriend's eyes instantly understanding the concern they were filled with and she kissed her lips, delicately, lovingly. A kiss that meant so much because it was the first real one they had before they thought they weren't going to see each other again. Sian pulled away but kept looking up to Sophie.

"I'm scared" Sophie whispered softly.

"What of" Sian asked concerned as she tightened her grip in Sophie's side.

"Not seein' you happy again" Sophie muttered. Sian didn't know how to respond but looked away. "Not seein' the light in your eyes when you smile" She looked back to Sophie and attempted her trademark smile.

"How was that" Sian asked cheekily.

"Not even close" Sophie replied softly.

Sian pulled a playful sad face and thought for a moment. Then she flashed Sophie her mischievous smile to which Sophie smiled back.

"Well you still pull that face well don't you..what you up to?" Sophie asked beginning to feel on edge. Sian jigged her eyebrows up and down before digging her fingers into Sophie's side backing Sophie squeal.

"Sian!" Sophie giggled trying to move Sian's hand away. Sian began to laugh slightly before stopping "don't know what you're laughin' at" Sophie replied with a raised eyebrow. Sian's eyes widened slightly but before she could move Sophie had already began to tickle her sides and stomach.

"Sophie!" Sian gasped through laughter. After a minute Sophie stopped and Sian fell against her side again. "I didn't think we would have moments like this again at one point" Sian mumbled thoughtfully.

"Me too" Sophie agreed "but.. here we are...nothing will keep us apart, ever" Sophie kissed Sian on the top of the head making Sian smile and tighten her hug around Sophie.

Michelle had taken Ella back to her flat while Ryan had decided to stay with Daniel in the hospital. She lay with the girl on her bed reading her a book.

"Where's my Mummy and Daddy?" Lydia asked once they were done.

"Well they had to go and stay in the hospital for a bit because they got a few bangs and bruises" Michelle softly replied resting the book on the bedside table.

"Is that why they couldn't say bye?" Lydia added sadly.

Michelle hugged her slightly "yeh sweetie, but they told me to tell you they love you and that they hope you have a good night's sleep tonight"

"And can we go see them in the morning?" Lydia asked with a smile.

"Well we'll see because Uncle Ryan and Aunty Carla are there tonight so they're gonna let us know what the doctors and nurses say" Michelle explained softly.

"Okay, I hope we can because I want to tell Mummy about playing on the Wii with Rosie and about Rosie's princess dresses"

Michelle raised an eyebrow "is Rosie a princess?"

"She has princess dresses" Lydia shrugged her shoulders.

"Mm not the kind of princess dresses I think we know" Michelle muttered to herself "right well young lady it's bed time, get to sleep" Michelle stood up and tucked Lydia under the covers.

"Night Aunty Miselle" Lydia yawned.

"Night night Lydia" Michelle gave a little kiss on the forehead and turned the lamp off.

Sian had decided to go into her room explaining that she need some time to go over the day in her head. Sophie understood and gave Sian a hug and kiss before Sian went back to her room. It took Sian an hour to get to sleep after lying awake thinking of everything that had happened. Everything had been so perfect before she had heard that car screeching around the corner. Sophie fell asleep quickly though she had wanted to stay awake to hear if Sian needed her. Rosie and Sally had both come upstairs before Sian had fallen asleep and crept quietly to their bedrooms. Rosie's was next to Sian's so she kept her bedroom door open just in case.

At around two o'clock Rosie could hear Sian gasp and began to cry quietly to herself. She didn't know whether to leave her and wait for Sophie to go and so she waited a minute but when Sophie didn't go Rosie quietly hopped out of her bed and went to Sian's room. She opened the door to find Sian sat up in her bed with her head in her hands.

"Sian?" Rosie whispered. Sian jumped at Rosie's voice as she hadn't heard her enter before sighing.

"Sorry Rosie I didn't mean to wake you up" Sian spluttered quietly. Rosie shut Sian's door and crossed the room to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Oh you didn't I've been lay texting Jason, c'mere" Rosie pulled Sian into a hug and held the girl for a minute.

"I'm sorry I can't stop crying" Sian explained through tears.

"It's probably all floodin' out, what's that sayin? You've opened the gates of water?" Rosie asked thoughtfully.

"You've opened the flood gates" Sian corrected with a laugh.

"Yeah that one" Rosie sighed. "You're home now, and you're well safe...Jason stopped Gary Wyndass attackin him with a piece of wood he's like super strong and buff so he'll protect us all" Rosie explained matter-of- factly. Sian forced a smile but it faltered. Rosie rolled her eyes and stood up. "Budge over" she ordered softly with a smile and she lifted the covers to sit next to Sian in the bed. "C'mere" Rosie ordered Sian to lean into her "right now am not sayin' this again so pay attention...you an my sister...well it's obviously true love innit like once in a life time and you livin' here well you're like another sister now an sisters look after each other right? So am gonna look after you whether you like it or not" Rosie assured Sian as she held her.

Sian didn't quite know what to say but looked up to Rosie through her tears "th-thanks Rosie I er-"

"Don't..don't say a thing...just chill yeah? And try and get some sleep" Rosie commanded before shuffling on the bed slightly so both her and Sian were comfy.

"Thanks Rosie" Sian said quietly.

"Shh! Sleep" Rosie ordered, Sian smiled to herself slightly before letting herself fall asleep against Rosie.  
After a few minutes Rosie could feel Sian was fully asleep. A slight smile spread across her face as she looked down at Sian asleep in the crook of her arm.

"I am such a good sister" she whispered to herself with a triumphant smile "and I am gonna make a well good Mum" she added as she remembered Sophie's reaction to her taking about Lydia. Rosie began to pout to herself before she began to drift of slightly and it wasn't long before she was asleep too.


	13. Chapter 13

Sophie woke up and rubbed her head slightly. It was the first bit of sleep she had had after what she could only describe as hell. Stretching slightly she thought of Sian's actions the day before and wondered if it would be much of the same today. Knowing Sian was probably already awake Sophie jumped out of her bed and opened her door. It was still quite early so she tip-toed though glanced into Rosie's room confused as to why her door was open. She saw Rosie was gone and shook her head to herself. Sophie stood at Sian's door a moment before tapping on the door lightly and entering. When she opened the door she saw Sian awake and sat up slightly and Rosie curled fast asleep next to her. Sian smiled and waved to Sophie trying to be quiet while Sophie stood with a look of confusion looking between Sian and Rosie. Sophie laughed and shrugged her shoulders before make hand gesture to ask Sian if she wanted a cup of tea to which Sian nodded and slowly climbed from the bed.

"How are you this morning?" Sophie whispered to Sian as they slowly walked down the stairs.

"Okay actually I think I needed a sleep" Sian responded, her voice a little more lively than the day before.

"Did you sleep well?" Sophie asked as they crossed the living room and entered the kitchen. Sian jumped onto the counter while Sophie continued to the sink.

"I did actually, Rosie kept me awake a bit though she don' 'alf mutter in her sleep" Sian yawned.

"Yeah how did ma sister end up in your bed like?" Sophie laughed turning to Sian and raising her eyebrows.

Sian laughed but quietly replied "I just had a little fright in the night and she heard and came to see if I was alright and she just ended up stayin, she was proper nice like"

"Oh right" Sophie said quietly. Sian rolled her eyes and jumped off the counter. She snaked her arms between Sophie's and rested her hands on her stomach.

"Jealous?" Sian whispered into Sophie's neck. Sophie laughed slightly and placed her hand on the back of Sian's head so their faces were side to side.

"Of Rosie no" Sophie laughed. She kissed Sian's cheek and turned in her girlfriends arms. Sophie ran her arms around Sian's waist and pulled her in so they were face to face. "You're mine now Miss Powers" Sophie placed a gentle kiss against Sian's laugh before Sian could make a quick come back.

"Forever...and...always" Sian added through kisses.

Sophie pulled away and rested her forehead against Sian's forehead "I love you"

"I love you too" Sian softly replied, her face twisted into a smile though "I'd love a cup of tea too like" Sophie pulled a shocked face to which Sian smacked her bum and ran to the living room to collapse on the couch.

"Oh right well then" Sophie said jigging her head side to side with a pout as she continued to make the tea. Sian laughed.

Rosie bounded down the stairs.

"Mornin'" Sian greeted her with a grateful smile.

"Hey babes" Rosie replied with a big smile. She headed into the kitchen "aw thanks hun I'd love a cuppa" Rosie called to Sophie before she jumped onto the countertop, deep in texting no doubt Jason.

"Good morning to you" Sophie muttered back to her.

"Yeah whatever listen me and Jason are off out in Liverpool tonight so er will you like stay in and keep Mum company?" Rosie asked, still not looking up from her texting.

"Liverpool?" Sian called from the living room with a confused expression.

"Yeah, it's like some big night or somethin' we're gonna stay in the Hilton an everythin'" Rosie giggled.

"Oh right" Sophie muttered to herself "ere" she thrust a cup of tea under Rosie's nose.

"Ta babes" she muttered in response still texting.

Sophie handed Sian her cup of tea with a smile and sat down next to her with her own.

"Mum's up late today" Sophie called to Rosie looking at the clock and realising it was actually half nine.

Rosie jumped off the counter and entered the living room with her cup of tea.

"She left early to get things set up for Carla" Rosie muttered.

"How do you know?" Sophie asked confused.

"Textin' her now" Rosie sighed waving her phone as if it was common knowledge. Sophie shrugged her shoulders.

"What time you wanna go the hospital today?" Sophie quietly asked Sian.

Sian shrugged her shoulders "later on...just wanna chill for a bit" Sophie nodded understandingly.

"Aw that's great cos er Lydia's comin' round again later but I need to do ma hair so yous can look after her" Rosie chimed before standing up and heading back to the stairs.

"What?" Sophie called back to which Rosie shook her phone in the air again. "She needs to have that thing taken off her...are you gonna be alright with that?" Sophie asked Sian. Sian nodded with a smile. "I must admit you are lookin' a lot better today" Sophie quietly said.

"Oh am I" Sian replied with a wink. Sophie smiled to her and nudged her, to which Sian put her arm around her.

"Told you I would be Webster" Sian sighed playfully. Sophie left before digging her finger into Sian's side making her jump and squeal.

Ryan had stayed with Daniel all night. He sat up after waking from a nap and watched Daniel as he rested. A few moments later Daniel's fluttered and he woke with a fright.

"Woah" Ryan calmed standing up slightly "it's alright mate, you're in hospital"

Daniel's eyes searched the room as he began to remember what had happened.

"Sorry Ryan" he said softly settling back down "has there been any more news on Ella?"

Ryan shook his head "apparently they're gonna do a few test in the next hour but that's all I've been told"

Daniel nodded "I'd wanna be there when she woke up"

"Well it doesn't look like they're lettin' you move about for a few days" Ryan sighed.

Daniel stared silently into space for a moment "how is Lydia do you know?"

"Er Mum said she slept fine, she was askin' after you last night but she doesn't know anythin' is wrong" Ryan smiled reassuringly. Daniel nodded. Ryan thought for a moment then cautiously asked "Daniel...you know you aren't to blame for this right? It's just I heard you last night an'...it's not your fault"

Daniel looked to Ryan and lowered his head "it is though, because if I had been honest this wouldn't have happened"

Ryan frowned "no because if you had been honest you'd be dead instead and Ella would be a widow and Lydia wouldn't have a Dad so..."

Daniel sighed angrily to himself "it should be me in that bed"

"No. No one should be in that bed, not your fault he's a psycho"

Daniel went quiet again "have they found Milly"

"No" Ryan quietly replied looking to the floor.

Carla stepped out of Ella's hospital room. Ella had just been taken for tests so she decided to get a coffee. As she turned down the corridor she saw Milly, who quickly turned around and began to walk away.

"Ey!" Carla yelled. Milly stopped in her tracks and turned around "where the friggin' 'ell have you been" Milly looked to the floor but Carla pushed her chin up "simple enough question Camilla" Carla growled. Milly frowned at the sound of her full name but sighed.

"I needed to just..." Milly began.

"Just what?" Carla pressed angrily.

Milly's eyes filled with water "I killed a man" she whispered though the quickness of her words showing how she had been desperate to tell someone.

"To protect someone else" Carla calmly replied.

"I took someone else's life, Carla" Milly slowly added through gritted teeth, tears streaming down her face. Carla looked to see if anyone had noticed and took Milly's arm guiding her to the side of the corridor.

"The police will understand" Carla shrugged her shoulders.

Milly lowered her head "I don't"

Carla frowned and pouted to herself "look I know how you feel, I shot me ex husband! But...you have to realise that you had no other choice, it was for family"

Milly shook her head and lowered her gaze "what have the police said?"

Carla sighed and looked the left "just that they want to speak to you, but..."

Milly looked up with an expectant gaze "but?"

"You have broken the law Milly, a lot...you aren't gonna get of scot free and they need to know the things you have done otherwise there'll be no case" Carla sighed matter of a factly.

Although silent for a moment Milly nodded "where do I find them?"

Carla looked up and nodded towards to a detective and a police officer who were making their way down the corridor.

"How's Ella" Milly asked quickly.

"Don't know yet" Carla shrugged.

"Daniel?"

"Fine"

"Camilla Anderson?" the first detective called as he approached.

"Yep" Milly replied as she turned to face him.

"I'm DI Peters and this is PC Rigby, would you mind coming to the station to answer a few questions?"

"I haven't had a chance to see my sister...will you bring me to see her later?" Milly asked sadly.

The DI and PC looked to each other then nodded.

"It's be okay" Carla touched Milly's arm and Milly nodded before walking off with them.

Sian and Sophie had gotten washed and changed and decided to sit and watch films before Lydia came. They lay so that Sophie was against the couch and Sian was lay in her lap with Sophie's hands placed cross her stomach.

"Urgh" they both grunted at the sight on the telly.

"That's disguistin' tha" Sian softly said in her croaky voice as they hadn't spoken in a while.

"I know yeah" Sophie agreed quietly.

"Hope you don't end up like that" Sian gave looked up cautiously to Sophie. Sophie tightened her grip on Sian.

"As if you'd leave me if I did" Sophie sighed. Sian rolled her eyes and rested her head back against Sophie's shoulder. Sophie smiled to herself as Sian's soft hair tickle against her neck, she began to trace her fingers across the line of exposed skin were Sian's shirt would meet her jeans. Slowly she felt Sian sink into the feeling and sigh slightly to herself. Sian rolled slightly and began to kiss along Sophie's neck. Sophie lifted her hand and ran it up Sian's back while Sian ran hers up Sophie's top. Their lips found each other and Sophie pulled Sian on top of her to further the kiss. Forgetting about the film the only thing that they focused on was how each other's hands felt against the others skin and how each movement left a trail of tingling sensations and made their hearts race. The passion with each touch of their lips had never been this intense before as though the unbearable distance between the two had meant that the power of their need to be together had grown. Suddenly they heard Rosie begin to bound down the stairs and they had to pull away. Sian pulled Sophie's top back down quickly and then her own before fixing her hair quickly and resuming her previous position, though with a slight smile as Sophie continued to brush her finger across Sian's stomach as her fingers rested between the buttons of her shirt.

"Get a room" Rosie sighed as she strutted into the kitchen.

"Get your own house" Sophie retorted with a scowl.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh that'll be Michelle with Lydia" Rosie chimed "I'll get it!" Rosie strutted to the door and Sophie and Sian sat up on the couch though holding each other's hands still. "Heyy" Rosie chirped.

"Iya" Michelle smiled as she helped Lydia through the door. Rosie took Lydia's little bag and held on to it.

"Hi Rosie" Lydia laughed.

"Hey dude" Rosie hi fived Lydia and lifted her up.

"Looks like you're all set here then" Michelle laughed "I won't be long about an hour or so is that okay?"

"Yeah its fine" Rosie replied with a smile "we're gonna have loads of fun aren't we" Lydia nodded as Rosie bounced her up and down. They stepped further into the living room and Sophie and Sian looked up.

"Iya" they smiled.

"Oh hello" Michelle smiled back "how are you Sian"

"Fine" Sian replied softly with a smile.

"Aww good, have you been the hospital today" Michelle asked as she fixed her scarf.

"No but we're gonna go later" Sian replied softly.

"Aw okay, oh have you heard they found Milly" Michelle announced quickly.

"Where?" Sophie asked sitting up slightly.

"She'd gone to see Ella and Carla found her" Michelle shrugged her shoulders "but er I best be off so I will see you in about an hour" Michelle crossed over to Lydia and gave her a kiss on the head "and you behave yourself young lady"

"Okay Aunty Miselle, tell ma Mummy and Daddy I said hello and I love them loads and loads" Lydia said quietly.

Rosie pulled a warmed face and hugged Lydia tighter.

"I will honey, you can come see them too soon" Michelle gave Lydia's head a little rub "thanks again girls" she called before she left.

"See ya" they all called.

Sophie and Sian both looked up to Lydia who was hugged into Rosie.


	14. Chapter 14

Rosie sat in the one seater with Lydia curled into her watching a DVD while Sophie and Sian sat playing on the laptop on the two seater.

"Have you had dinner?" Rosie asked Lydia after a while. Lydia looked up and nodded to Rosie with a slight smile. "Aw good" Rosie settled back down in her chair. Lydia yawned "are you tired?" Lydia nodded her head slightly but kept her eyes on the television. "Didn't sleep well?" Lydia shook her head. "Tell you what why don't you have a nap on my bed while I do my hair, and then after that we can play on the Wii again, yeah?" Lydia looked round to Rosie and thought for a minute before nodding and yawning again slightly. "Okay cool" Rosie smiled and lifted Lydia up into her arms. Lydia rested her head against Rosie's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck. Rosie smiled down to Sophie and Sian before carrying Lydia up the stairs.

Once out of ear shot Sian turned to Sophie "how good is your Rosie with kids?"

"I know, can't believe it...I was a kid once and I never got that treatment" Sophie moaned. Sian laughed slightly. Sophie turned to look at Sian, she loved the way she laughed, her perfect white teeth showing and her nose wrinkling slightly. Sian noticed Sophie gazing at her in thought.

"What?" Sian asked softly. Sophie blushed and lowered her head. "What?" Sian laughed.

"I just..." Sophie began; though she avoided Sian's eyes "just love the way you laugh" Sophie shrugged her smile and blushed.

"Dead cute when you blush you" Sian replied softly stroking Sophie's cheek playfully.

"Oh shh" Sophie laughed back.

"C'mere" Sian quietly ordered with a smile. Sophie placed the laptop on the floor and moved herself into Sian's arms. "Glad to have you to meself again" Sian whispered softly into Sophie's hair. Sophie tightened her grip around Sian's waist.

"Me too" Sophie thoughtfully replied. Sophie looked up to Sian who smiled down to her "missed that smile me"

"Yeah well its here to stay as long as am with you so" Sian replied jokingly, she moved her hand to Sophie's waist.

"You gonna spend the night with me tonight? Or ma sister?" Sophie asked with a slightly grin.

"Errr" Sian joked.

"Ey" Sophie prodded her rib.

"Ah...no, you cos your sister talks in her sleep...you just snore" Sian sighed.

"I don't snore" Sophie lifted herself up slightly.

"I beg to differ" Sian retorted with a laugh. Sophie prodded her side again. "Un fair" Sian giggled in response.

"Definately justified as I do NOT snore" Sophie rested her head against Sian's shoulder.

"Okay babe..if you say so" they both laughed for a minute. They stayed cuddled together quietly for a moment, Sian playing with Sophie's hair as she did so and Sophie tracing patterns along Sian's other hand.

"Sian..." Sophie quietly spoke after a moment.

"Yeah honey?" Sian replied lovingly.

"What time do you wanna go the hospital?" Sophie asked softly.

Sian's eyes widened slightly and she lowered her gaze sadly "was thinkin' of just leavin' it" Sian muttered. Sophie sat up slightly to look at Sian.

"Why?" Sophie's voice was soft and caring.

"Just..." Sian shrugged her shoulders "dunno...just like" her eyes darted away from Sophie's curious eyes.

"Look we don't have to if you don't want to but...just thought you'd want to go see how she was" Sophie played with a piece of Sian's hair.

"No I do" Sian muttered "just don't..." her eyes still avoiding Sophie's

"Don't what babe?" Sophie rubbed Sian's arm lightly.

"Don't wanna see her like lay there...you know...just don't wanna see it" Sian's eyes began to fill with tears and anxiety grew in her voice.

"It's okay its okay" Sophie pulled her into her arms.

"I know that's selfish" Sian whispered through tears.

"No it's not, it's not...come on now shh" Sophie rocked Sian. Sian clutched at Sophie's shirt as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Sorreh" Sian spluttered as she tried to calm her tears.

"No, don't be...I'm glad you can talk to me, and am even more glad I can be here for you like this! Look we'll leave it for today...but I think we could do with goin' seein' her at some point- at least when she wakes up, yeah?" Sophie soothed Sian rubbing her back.

"Yeah okay" Sian agreed. She lifted herself up and Sophie rubbed the tears off her cheek. Sian leant forward and kissed her lovingly "thank you Sophie" Sian whispered into Sophie's neck, her voice hoarse from crying. Sophie pulled Sian in and lifted her legs up so Sian lifted hers up. They lay so that Sophie was against the couch and Sian was lay on top of her slightly, head resting on her chest and arm wrapped across Sophie's stomach. Sophie played with strands of Sian's hair and gradually Sian's eyes began to close shut and she relaxed against Sophie.

"Sian" Sophie whispered. But there was no response, Sophie smiled down at her sleeping girlfriend and closed her own eyes.

Rosie sat at her bedroom table straightening her hair. Lydia was curled up on her bed with a blanket over her. Rosie glanced in the mirror at Lydia sleeping and turned to look at her, a small smile forming on her face. She looked back into the mirror and looked at herself before smiling again and continuing straightening her hair.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are they asleep" Lydia asked quietly, rubbing her eyes after her sleep. Rosie and Lydia had just come downstairs after Lydia's nap to find Sophie and Sian cuddled together on the couch.

"Yeah babes, wanna wake 'em up while I put the kettle on?" Rosie asked, jigging Lydia playfully. Lydia nodded and giggled before Rosie put her down and went into the kitchen. Lydia tip toed along side the couch and Rosie looked on with amusement for a minute before continuing with the kettle.

"Wake up" Lydia whispered softly to them. Neither moved. "Wake up" Lydia whispered again.

"That isn't gonna do it" Rosie laughed from the kitchen. "It's more like this- GET UP BONNIE AND CLYDE" Rosie chimed loudly. Sophie jumped up slightly sending Sian with her.

"What was that?" Sophie muttered. Sian rubbed her head while Lydia stood laughing. "Oh hello" Sophie laughed with Lydia.

"Hi" Lydia responded quickly with a smile before running in and standing by Rosie.

"How long we been asleep for?" Sian asked with a yawn.

"Must've been an hour or so" Sophie sighed with a smile. She sat up but held Sian's hand.

"Good sleep that" Sian winked to Sophie who smiled back.

"I am a very good pillow...what can I say" Sophie sighed proudly.

"The best of pillows" Sian added squeezing Sophie's hand slightly.

"Right are you two dweebs just gonna doss on the couch all day or..." Rosie asked with her hand on her hips.

"We _should_ do something" Sophie agreed.

"Mmm...well...aren't you like gonna get ready?" Rosie asked. Lydia stood next to her side watching the interaction.

"We are" Sophie replied confused.

"You aren't wearing that to the hospital" Rosie laughed.

"We aren't goin' now, and besides what does it matter what you wear to the hospital?" Sophie asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Like seriously, it's well morbid- you need to like wear somethin' with colour in a hospital cos they're like such depressin' places" Rosie tried to explain. Sophie simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Why aren't you going?" Lydia asked softly, looking between Sophie and Sian. Sian lowered her gaze and avoided Lydia's eyes, an action that Lydia somehow noticed before turning her attention to Sophie.

"Well your Mum and Dad's had quite a few visitors today so we figured we'd let em get some rest like" Sophie explained softly. Lydia nodded understandingly.

"You'll get to go soon babes" Rosie assured Lydia, placing a hand on her head and playing with her hair.

"I hope so" Lydia mumbled thoughtfully.

Rosie glanced to Sophie before turning around "come on, I'll show you how to make a cup of tea"

Lydia turned on her heels and followed Rosie letting her place her on the counter next to the kettle.

Sophie looked to Sian who had her head in her hand slightly.

"Ey are you alright?" Sophie asked quietly.

"Yeah..just feel bad for not goin'" Sian muttered.

"I know you do...but if you don't want to then you don't have to yeah? It's like what I said just now yeah, bet they've had enough visitors" Sophie played with a piece of Sian's hair as Sian began to cuddle into her side.

"Yeah" Sian sighed in response.

Rosie reappeared next to the kitchen "oh Soph- aww that is well cute- but er Soph I kind of er did that thing to the central heatin' again and I like can't fix it so..."

"Rosie!" Sophie moaned. "Come on I'll show you"

Sophie shot up the stairs closely followed by Rosie. Sian smiled up watching them run up the stairs and turned back around. Lydia was stood where Rosie had been and looked quite nervous.

"You alright?" Sian asked softly. Lydia nodded and moved forward slightly.

"Do you know my Mum has photographic memory?" Lydia began quietly.

"Er yeah I did actually" Sian asked with a confused smile. Lydia nodded and smiled before leaning against the one seater.

"Well I have that too" Lydia added.

"You do?"

"Yeah...everyone forgets that...they forget that I learn things quicker than the other kids my age, that I understand more than what they might expect..." Lydia's eyes began to burn into Sian's and Sian looked away, she knew now that Lydia had caught the anxiousness in her eyes before. "My Mum isn't well is she?" Lydia asked simply. Sian's eyes began to fill with tears but she held them back the best that she could to stay strong.

"It's not that...it's...she got really hurt and the doctors are just taking longer to fix her up than your Daddy" Sian attempted to explain.

Lydia, clearly unsatisfied with the explanation pressed further "well you were there, and your okay...how does...but anyway.. what happened"

Sian felt a pang of pain in her chest as she spoke "so much...too much for me to say...they just got hurt and so did the person that hurt them..."

"Did my Mum save you?" Lydia asked, eyes filled with curiousness. Sian nodded her head "and you don't want to go see her because you feel...guilty?" Sian looked up, shocked that Lydia had known. After a moment Sian nodded slightly and bowed her head. Lydia frowned for a moment then moved forward. She propped herself on the couch next to Sian and sat for a moment before taking Sian's hand and wrapping her fingers around the side of it so they were holding hands. Sian looked down at this then back into Lydia's eyes "don't feel guilty"

"But I could have helped more, I'm sorry" Sian had begun to cry slightly.

"But you did, you must have...you got away and got help?" Lydia asked, trying to understand more.

"Yeah but-" Sian began.

"No buts" Lydia placed her other hand on Sian's "no buts okay? You got them help, you might have got hurt too if things happened different ways and no one could have come for help...no guilt" Sian looked into Lydia's eye and nodded. "Go and see her" Lydia added softly. Sian wiped the tears from her eyes and cheek with her free hand and nodded again. "Thank you" Lydia hugged into Sian's side tightly. After a moment of hesitation Sian hugged her back.

"Everythin' alright" Sophie asked as she came back down the stairs. Sian rubbed a few extra tears off her face while Lydia ran round and jumped into Rosie's arms. Rosie picked her up and looked to Sian for a response though it was Lydia that answered.

"I was explaining why she did good and helped my Mummy" Lydia smiled to Sian who smiled back slightly and nodded to Sophie.

"I think we will go the hospital" Sian said softly to Sophie as Sophie rejoined her on the couch.

Rosie looked to Lydia and smiled to her to which Lydia smiled and winked back. They both moved around the room and sat together on the one seater.

"What time shall we go then?" Sophie asked with a smile.

"Er I dunno" Sian shrugged her shoulders.

"Michelle said she's on her way back now" Rosie added.

"We could go in an hour or so?" Sophie suggested.

"Yeah alright" Sian smiled to Sophie.


	16. Chapter 16

Rosie went back to getting ready once Michelle came for Lydia. Sally returned shortly after and Sophie and Sian decided to head to the hospital.

"Are you sure you want to?" Sophie whispered caringly to Sian as they sat holding hands in the taxi rank.

"Yeah I do" Sian allowed a small smile before kissing Sophie.

"Taxi's ready girls" Steve called through the window.

"Okay ta" Sophie called back. She took Sian's hand and gave her a caring smile before walking out with her.

The taxi ride was short and they never spoke much, just played with each other's fingers and hands. After searching for a couple of minutes they came across the private room which Ella had been moved to. They could only see Carla as she rested her elbows on the bed looking over Ella.

"Come on" Sophie softly said to Sian, giving her a slight nudge. Sian nodded with a smile and opened the door.

Carla turned around, her hair was tied up and she had no makeup on. "Hello girls" she greeted them with a slightly smile.

"Hi" they replied quietly. They stepped slowly into the room and stopped at the foot of Ella's bed.

Sian hadn't expected Ella to look so ill. There were cuts and bruises all over her, even on her face. Her eyes were framed with purple almost black circles and there were tubes going in and out of her. Unable to stop the gasp that escaped from her mouth Sian placed her hand over it and came to feel the tears that had begun to fall as they rested on her cheek. Sophie turned around to her and placed an arm around her.

"Sian" she calmed softly.

Carla watched them through sad eyes then looked back to Ella.

"I'll give you a minute" Carla said softly before standing up and leaving, taking one last look at Ella as she did so.

As soon as the sound of the door shutting hit the room Sian broke down. Sophie used all of her strength to prop the girl up against her and stop her own tears.

"Come on Sian it's alright" Sophie attempted softly.

Sian stood herself up right but still held on to Sophie "but it's not though" she spluttered and croaked through tears. "Look at her" Sian breathed her voice nonexistent from the tears.

"Yeah but she's in hospital now and she's gettin' better" Sophie quietly added.

"Is she though?" Sian retorted.

"Well yeah, she must be" Sophie shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"She's still in ICU Soph...an-an all these tubes and wires...and she ain't even woke up yet" Sian shook her head and placed a hand over her face.

"Yeah but...she will...won't she?" Sophie looked worriedly over to Ella.

"Doctors don't know" Carla had reappeared in the doorway.

"What have they said though" Sophie asked.

Carla moved forward and sat back down by Ella. "They said we just have to wait and see" Carla laughed to herself slightly "wait and see...apparently the stuff he drugged her with has damaged some of her organs, I mean they think it will gradually get better... bones mend, so do cuts...they don't know about her head though" Carla added quietly.

Sian looked at Carla horrified at the details she had heard before looking over Ella again. Sophie did the same but her eyes fell down to her shoes.

"Sophie darlin' you wouldn't mind takin' this up to our Ryan would ya?" Carla lifted a key out of her pocket and held it out to Sophie.

Sophie looked to Sian who nodded to her to take it. Sophie took the key and shot Sian one last concerned look before heading off to Daniel's ward.

"You can stand closer you know" Carla offered quietly to Sian. Sian looked to her then to Ella. Before stepping forward slightly she swallowed. "You look like her mate Beth the more I think of it" Carla started.

Sian wiped a few tears off her face and nodded "she told me that"

"She did?" Carla replied softly "thank you, Sian" Carla suddenly added.

Sian looked to her with confusion "what for?"

"Well gettin' out and lettin' us know everythin'... you could have gone back or somet daft like that and then we wouldn't know anythin' and it could be you like this n'all" Carla explained glanced over to Ella at the last part.

"Everyone is sayin' that" Sian said after a while. "But what if I had stayed or...she might not be like this" Sian felt the tears stream down her cheek again.

"She could be worse" Carla said softly "but you can't think like that Sian love, you did good yeah? You did great in fact- and she'd say the same...probably give you a club or somethin'" Carla added with a smile. Sian looked to Ella and smiled slightly.

Suddenly Ella's hand twitched.

"Did you see that?" Carla asked standing up.

Milly walked in behind Carla and Sian turned her head quickly to look at her, she looked back to Sian but then back to Carla.

"What's happening" Milly asked softly. Carla looked up to her. Milly moved around and stopped in her tracks as Ella came into full view. Milly's eyes widened and she froze still at the sight of her sister. Sian looked between Carla and Milly.

"Mills" Carla began but Ella moaned something slightly. Carla shot her attention back to Ella "Ells?"

Ella's hand twitched again and her eyes began to.

"I'll get a doctor" Sian said quickly before hurrying out of the room.

Milly moved forward and stood by Ella where Sian had been.

"Is she wakin' up" Milly asked hoarsely.

"Dunno kid" Carla replied. She had taken hold of one of Ella's hand and was gently rubbing her thumb against it.

Ella's eyebrow creased slightly and slowly her eyes fluttered open. At first she didn't look at anything in particular, but then her eyes fell upon Carla's face who had begun to cry and then on to Milly's face who was fighting back tears.

"Am I in hospital?" Ella croaked.

"Yeah babes" Carla replied patting down a piece of Ella's hair with her free hand.

"Was Sian just here?" Ella asked.

"She went to get the doctor" Carla couldn't help the smile forming on her face.

Ella looked to Milly who was staring bewildered down to Ella.

"Hi" Ella said softly to her.

"Hello" Milly replied still bewildered. Tears began to fall down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Ella asked worriedly.

Sian returned with the doctor and stopped at the foot of the bed. She looked down to a now awake Ella who gave Sian a weak smile.

"Well hello, you're awake" the doctor had a cheerful London accent and quite a large grey beard.

"I am" Ella replied softly.

"And how do you feel" the doctor asked her as he checked her pulse.

"A little drunk, very sore, and greatly confused" Ella replied slowly.

"Oh my, well that is to be expected" the doctor finished taking her pulse and nodded to himself "right well everything seems alright to me, I shall pop back in a moment" he smiled to them all before leaving.

"He's weird him" Ella began.

"Ey he saved your life madam" Carla said in response.

"Doesn't change the fact he's a fuckin' weirdo though does it" Ella replied shooting Milly a cheeky smile, though Milly still held the same expression. Ella noticed and focused entirely on her "what is it?"

Milly didn't move or change her expression for a moment before lowering her head. Ella looked to Carla for an answer but Carla simply sighed.

"Come with me" Carla ordered Milly who looked up to her and nodded. "Back in a bit Sleeping Beauty" Carla laughed giving Ella wink.

"Oh brilliant" Ella sighed as Carla and Milly left. Ella looked to Sian who moved to be beside her. "you got out okay then?" Ella asked with a smile. Sian nodded. "Knew you would" Ella smiled again and wrinkled her nose slightly. "Where's my husband?"

"Er" Sian began as she realised Ella wouldn't have known about Daniel.

"Er?" Ella repeated worriedly.

"Well...he got shot- but he's fine, he's fine! Doctors said he can leave soon" Sian explained as Ella's eyes widened.

"Shot?" Ella gasped.

"Yeah" Sian added softly "then your Milly shot that Damo fella...twice. But you won't remember that"

"She did?" Ella asked, concern spreading across her face. "Is she in a lot of trouble"

"Dunno" Sian replied softly.

"What a mess ey" Ella sighed sadly. "Is my girl okay?" Sian nodded with a smile.

"She was round ours before while Michelle came and saw you"

"Aw thanks for lookin' after her" Ella thanked calmly. Sian nodded and looked down at her hands "what is it?"

"Hmm?" Sian replied.

"What's wrong?" Ella added.

"Nothin..." Sian replied softly shaking her head slightly with a slight smile.

"Obviously something" Ella pressed.

"It's just..." Sian trailed off. Ella began looking at her, her eyes examining each detail of Sian's expression and Ella began to relax.

"Guilt?" Sian had wanted so bad for Ella to give her that kind of attention, to read her expression the way she had with Ryan what felt like so long ago, she never thought that Ella would under these circumstances. "Why guilt? What did you do?" Ella asked confused.

Sian looked up to her and sighed "it's more what I didn't do.."

"Well what didn't you do?"

"Stop all this" Sian nodded over to Ella's body.

Ella's expression twisted "ey" Sian looked up to her "if you had attempted to...if you had got hurt...if this was you... I would be so mad, so angry...you did so well getting out, getting safe, getting help- so well...you shouldn't feel guilty, you should feel...proud or somethin' not everyone would be strong enough to do what you did" Ella explained caringly.

"She's right" Sophie added as she re-entered the room "alright" she nodded to Ella who smiled back.

"Hello Sophie"

"See you've finally awoken" Sophie said stepping to the end of the bed.

"Yeah..where you been?" Ella asked softly.

"Oh up to your Daniel giving Ryan a key" Sophie replied quietly.

"How is he?" Ella asked concerned.

"Very well, he was sat up and just talkin' away...little bit moody from not seein' you I fink though" Sophie added with a slight wink.

Ella smiled slightly. Carla suddenly walked back in followed by Milly who had her hand across her face. Sian backed away and stood by Sophie who was watching Milly with cautious eyes.

"Did you slap her?" Ella asked Carla with a smile. Carla coughed slightly and sat down in the chair next to Ella. "What did you do?" Ella asked Milly.

"Look we're gonna go, I'll go let Daniel you're awake if you want?" Sian offered with a smile.

"That'd be excellent, thank you Sian and Sophie" Ella sincerely replied. "Will you come back before you go home?" Sian and Sophie nodded with a smile before they left. Ella watched and waited for them to go. "So why did you receive a slap of Aunty Carls then?" Ella asked, a slight sternness to her voice.

Milly's eyes were filled with tears as she sat on the bed next to Ella. "Cos I did this to you" Milly said quietly.

Carla sighed and lowered her head, Ella looked to Milly "but you didn't though"

"She got a slap for bein' daft, I know she never did this" Carla explained sitting up slightly.

"But I did" Milly argued through tears.

"Would you stop crying" Ella ordered "you never did this- your friend did, what a stand up guy he is"

"Was" Carla corrected.

"Oh that's right you shot him didn't you" Ella began, her voice rising slightly. Milly avoided her gaze.

"How did you?" Carla asked quietly.

"Sian" Ella explained simply "so why did you do it?"

Milly looked to Ella confused "he was gonna kill you AND he shot Daniel- I couldn't just let him..." Ella frowned and lowered her head.

"Are you in a lot of trouble" Ella asked quietly.

"Dunno really...had to let 'em know about all the other stuff too...dunno" Milly said simply.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Thank you Mills" Ella said after a while. Milly looked to her confused.

"What for?" Milly asked.

"For trying to protect Daniel..." Ella added.

"Well he's family isn't he" Milly shrugged her shoulders.

"Er you can't get off sayin' that, you hit your sister the other day and she's family" Carla began.

Milly lowered her head.

"What sisters do though init" Ella said simply. "You smacked our Karen one New Years Eve from what I can remember"

"Yeah but she was being a nob head" Carla shrugged her shoulders.

"So was I" Ella explained.

"Shouldn't have hit you though...I've been a right dick for the past few years, I am so sorry" Milly began to cry.

"Don't cry" Ella commanded.

"But I have been so bad" Milly cried.

"Yeah well just be good now and forget about it" Ella sighed. Milly nodded her head and bowed it "so what are we gonna do then?"

"What do you mean?" Carla asked quietly.

"Well she can't go down for this" Ella explained agitated slightly.

"Look I don't think we should talk about stuff like this until the rest of the family are here" Carla sighed.

"What do you mean?" Milly turned to face Carla.

"Your Mum, Dad, Nate, Jenny and our Karen are comin' up" Carla shrugged.

"Shit" Milly sighed.

"Yeah well.." Carla looked to the side of her.

"We'll sort somethin' out" Ella muttered to herself, still thinking.

"Ells I killed a man, and did a lot of bad stuff" Milly sighed.

"But...you didn't mean too and..." Ella tried to make it sound right but failed.

"Look we can't be thinkin' about this now right?" Carla interjected. Milly and Ella nodded. "We'll sort it out once everyone is here"


	17. Chapter 17

"So she's awake?" Daniel asked Sian and Sophie, his expression falling into relief.

"Yeah and talkin' think she's gonna be alright" Sophie assured.

"Look am gonna go see her, is that alright?" Ryan asked Daniel.

"No go, tell her I said...tell her I say hi" Daniel laughed slightly. Ryan nodded and smiled before leaving.

"How are you feelin'?" Sophie asked sitting in the seat Ryan had been sat in.

"Alright...bit sore but I'm fine" Daniel smiled softly, some of the youth and shyness creeping into his now relieved expression. "Can't believe she's awake... wish I was there when she woke up"

"She was askin' after you" Sophie smiled softly.

"Does she know I got shot?"

"Yeah" Sian replied.

"Not something you can hide really is it" Daniel laughed slightly "how has Lydia been? Michelle said she came round to yours before"

"She was fine want she" Sophie replied with a slight shrug and looked round to Sian.

"Yeah, she went and had a nap on Rosie's bed and then was just chillin' with us like" Sian added.

"She had a nap?" Daniel said shocked. "That girl never has a nap, must be sleepy..." Daniel smiled to himself for a moment "I hear they caught Milly"

"She's downstairs now with Ella" Sophie replied quietly.

"She is?" Daniel replied confused.

"Yeah...think the police have let her go for now" Sophie sighed.

"Will you text Ryan and tell him I want to see her please?" Daniel asked politely with a slight smile.

"Of course yeah-" Sophie went to say but was interrupted.

"That's alright, I'm here" Milly was stood in the doorway, eyes tear stricken and her face sad.

Sophie looked to Sian then raised her eyebrows.

"Look we'll get off, keep gettin' better yeh?" Sian said as Sophie stood up with her.

"Yeah okay" Daniel smiled politely to them "thanks again for lookin' after my girl too" Daniel smiled appreciatively at them and they smiled a goodbye to him.

Once out of earshot Daniel spoke "I think we need to talk about something" he said calmly to Milly.

Sian and Sophie held hands as they walked down Coronation Street.

"Do you feel better for seein' Ells?" Sophie asked lovingly, she pulled her girlfriends hand slightly so they were huddled together.

"Yeah I do actually" Sian smiled to her "thank you"

"What for?" Sophie asked confused.

"You know just bein' there and like you know bein' amazin' like you are" Sian's voice was playful but still held a sincerity to it.

"Aw come here" Sophie pulled Sian into her and held her at her waist. "Am always gonna be there"

"Me too" Sian smiled to her and kissed her softly. "Come on" Sian pulled Sophie's hand towards the house.

"We're home alone for a few hours you know" Sophie quietly hinted as she unlocked the door.

"Really?" Sian began to play with a strand of her hair. Sophie smiled and pulled Sian into the house. They shut the door and Sophie pushed Sian against the porch wall kissing at her neck making Sian gasp. Sian took Sophie's shoulders and pushed her through into the living room pushing her against the back of the couch her hands ran up Sophie's side as she kissed relentlessly. Sophie couldn't help a moan as Sian's tongue entered hers and she wrapped her arms around her back pulling Sian in further. Sian's hands found their way to the side of Sophie's face and she gently caressed it before breathlessly pulling way. "I think it would help if we actually made it up the stairs" Sian laughed slightly before biting her lip and taking Sophie's hand and racing up the stairs with her.

Once in the bedroom Sian pulled Sophie back into her and began to kiss at her neck and along her shoulders. She pulled Sophie's jacket off and dropped it to the floor before running her hand up Sophie's top. Sophie gasped as Sian's hand grazed her breast, she wanted Sian to feel the same so she ran her finger across Sian's waistline making her shudder before trailing the finger up to Sian's breast. Sian gasped against Sophie's neck before lifting Sophie and placing her on the bed.

"Sian!" Sophie gasped as Sian lifted her, Sian giggled slightly before kissing Sophie. She stopped a moment and Sophie looked at her questioningly. Sian tugged at Sophie's top and Sophie nodded with a smile before raising her arms so Sian could take it off. Sophie took Sian's off and lifted her arm to caress the skin on Sian's sides with her hands. Sian leant her head placed kisses across Sophie's collar bone making Sophie arch her back slightly. Sophie ran her hand up Sian's back and to Sian's hair as she began to moan at Sian's kisses before pushing against Sian's shoulders so she was against the bed and straddling Sian's hips. Sian smiled passionately up to Sophie before Sophie leant her head down and kissed along Sian's waist line. Unable to contain the pleasure the sensation brough Sian placed her hands above her head and gripped at the bed covers, moaning every so often when Sophie found a really sensitive spot.

Gradually Sophie's trail rose and she kissed up Sian's stomach, lasting a little longer at Sian's navel making Sian place her hands on Sophie's head and lift her knee slightly. Sophie continued kissing up to Sian's breasts before kissing along Sian's collar bone, neck and finally finding Sian's lips. Sian placed her hands on Sophie's sides while Sophie let her fingers trace up and down Sian's sides making her shiver and jiggle slightly.

Suddenly downstairs the door could be heard shutting.

"Shit Mum" Sophie gasped as she panted heavily against Sian's body.

"Shut your door" Sian gasped in response having realised they had just left it open. Sophie hurried across the room and shut the foor.

"Girls" Sally shouted up.

"Yeah Mum we're home" Sophie called back.

"Coming down for a cup of tea?" Sally shouted back.

Sophie looked to Sian who just shrugged her shoulders and nodded though holding a look of disappointment.

"Okay be down in a bit" Sophie called back. "Sorry" she whispered to Sian, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing her hand on Sian's side so she was lent over her slightly.

"It's okay" Sian smiled and kissed Sophie softly. "Better get changed though" Sian looked over both her and Sophie's half naked bodies.

"Yep" Sophie sighed "what a shame" she winked to Sian who slapped her arm slightly.

After their cups of tea Sophie and Sian came back upstairs and lay on their bed watching a film. Sian lay in Sophie's arms while Sophie had lifted her top slightly and was tracing circles across her stomach.

"Shame we got cut off before" Sian sighed, shuddering slightly as Sophie hit a sensitive spot.

"Yeah...we can carry on later though, once she's asleep like" Sophie muttered.

"Yeah but you're well noisy, you always wake her up and I feel well wrecked" Sian sighed.

"No I don't!...okay maybe I do but...so" Sophie laughed. Sian laughed with her.

"And it's not fair teasin' me like this Webster" Sian smacked Sophie's hands.

"I ain't teasin'" Sophie gasped in shock "you like it"

"I know I do but..." Sian trailed off and began to play with her fingers, a slight grin on her face.

"But what?" Sophie began to do it again making Sian jump slightly.

"Turns me on" Sian muttered.

"What was that sorry?" Sophie asked with a cheeky grin.

"You heard" Sian scowled with a slightly smile.

"I never" Sophie laughed.

"Turns me on _and_ you know it does so your just bein' harsh as per" Sian played with her fingers again.

"Aww" Sophie cooed sarcastically. She raised her hand and played with Sian's hair before letting her fingers run across Sian's neck making her squeel and raise her shoulders.

"Sophie!" Sian moaned. She turned in her girlfriends arm so she was lay over her slightly. Sian grinned and did the same to Sophie making Sophie shriek and buck up and down. "Told you you was noisy!" Sian muttered once they were done. Sophie scowled at her and dug her fingers into her sides.


	18. Chapter 18

**Only had time for a little one today! Thanks for the reviews and everything, means a lot to know people are reading what I am writing! Getting back to the Sophie and Sian stuff now, got lots more stuff to come though **** Keep reading pleeeaseeeeee!**

**Sian's POV**

_My arms are bound and so are my legs. I keep trying to push against the ties that hold me but I just can't fight them. Something moves in the corner of my eye and I turn to see Ella. She's lay, almost asleep and then there's a bang and I can't help but scream. Suddenly Ella's chest becomes stained with and there is a series of bangs. Now Ella's covered in cuts and more and more come. Someone shakes me and I look up to Sophie, she's crying and she's screaming at me. I just want her to calm down and let her know I am okay, it's Ella we need to help- I'm fine. I can't move, I just want to move. With all the strength I have I shake and thrash until something grabs my arm. Suddenly everything is dark._

Sophie has hold of my arm and I can barely make her out on the dark of the room. My heart is racing and I am gasping for breath. Sophie's talking but I can't hear what she is saying. She crosses the room and turns the light on. Now Sally is here.

"What's goin' on?" Sally gasps. She looks over to Sian who is sat up in the bed clutching on to the bed sheets, tears are streaming down her face and she is rocking slightly- a small high pitched noise escaping her mouth with each breath.

"I dunno we was asleep and then she was shaking and screaming and just throwin' herself about, took me ages to wake her up" Sophie replied worriedly, tears appearing in her own eyes as goosebumps set in and she began to shake.

Sally frowned to herself and crossed the room. She sat down next to Sian and took Sian's hand from the bed. Sian's eyes snapped to Sally's, filled with innocence and a childlike lost look. "Sian sweetheart it was just a dream" Sally rubbed Sian's hand with her thumb though Sian didn't move she just continued looking at Sally.

"Did you hear me?" Sally asked softly.

"Sally" Sian croaked quietly.

"Yes love?" Sally replied quietly with concern.

"Sally am I safe?" Sian asked, her voice straining slightly at the end as a fresh wave of tears escaped her eyes. Sophie looked in in shock at the state of her girlfriend.

"Yeah Sian, you just had a bad dream that's all- you're okay, you're with Sophie" Sally gave Sian a smile and Sian smiled slightly back.

"I'm with Sophie" Sian repeated, her voice steadier and slightly relieved. Sian blinked slightly and shook her head. She looked to Sophie, who was shaking with her own tears now and then to Sally, Sian's eyes widened "sorry" she said quietly. "Sorry Sophie, please don't cry" Sian croaked as she too felt more tears creep in. Sally looked up to Sophie.

"Oh Sophie don't cry, she just had a bad dream" Sally reassured her daughter.

Sophie looked to Sally incredulously "Mum 'av had bad dreams yeah? That wasn't a bad dream" Sophie looked to Sian "that wasn't a bad dream Sian, that was...somethin' else"

Sian sighed "Sophie I'm fine, I just gave myse-"

"Gave yourself a fright?" Sophie interrupted sarcastically. Sian lowered her head defeated.

"Look we can talk about this tomorrow" Sally sighed quietly "just get back to bed and see if you can't get a few hours sleep okay girls" Sian nodded. "C'mere" Sally pulled Sian into her and gave her a hug and her back a rub "you're safe now Sian, you're home"

"Thanks Sally" Sian croaked back. Sally pulled away and smiled before standing up and giving Sophie's arm a squeeze.

"Night girls" Sally called as she left.

Sophie waited until the door had shut to look Sian in the eye.

"Sorry" Sian softly said to her.

Sophie moved over to her and sat next to her on the bed "no. Don't be sorry you haven't done anythin' wrong..." Sophie held Sian's hands in her own and rubbed her fingers.

"I just gave myself a fright I promise" Sian added sadly.

"But you didn't did you, you proper freaked out Sian, I couldn't even wake you up and when I did..." Sophie replied seriously.

Sian looked down to her hands "I just had a fright Soph everythin's okay"

"Look let's just go back to bed" Sophie sighed. Sian nodded. Sophie looked to her girlfriend before wrapping and arm around her and pulling her into a hug. "Mum's right yano, you are safe now" Sophie kissed Sian's head before falling into kissing Sian's lips.

"Okay" Sian flashed Sophie a small smile.

They lay down together on the bed so that Sian was lay on her side and Sophie was lay behind her. Sophie wrapped an arm over Sian's stomach while Sian held onto the hand over her stomach. Sophie nestled her head into Sian's neck, and slowly they drifted back off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Sophie was perched on her windowsill looking outside while Sian lay on her side watching Sophie.

"What you lookin' at?" Sian asked softly.

"Oh hey I didn't realise you was a wake" Sophie replied quietly with a smile. Sian smiled to her "oh nothin' just watchin' people walk by"

Sian climbed out the bed and walked over to Sophie wrapping her arm around Sophie's neck and kissing Sophie's head.

"Gave me a fright last night you know Sian" Sophie said quietly. Sian looked down and closed her eyes.

"I know Sophie, I'm sorry" Sian said quietly.

Sophie turned around and held Sian's sides "I don't want you to be sorry, there 'int anythin' to apologise for but...I just want you to be okay"

Sian placed her hands on Sophie's shoulders "I am okay but...last night when I got into bed I just was thinkin' about it and it just stuck in my head when I fell asleep"

"Yeah well that was more than some nightmare Sian" Sophie replied softly. Sian sighed and looked back out the window.

"Is that Ryan?" she said softly, looking out the window with confusion. Sophie followed her gaze and looked out the window.

"Oh yeah, who's he with?" Sophie said looking closer onto the street.

"Must be Ella's family" Sian muttered thoughtfully.

Ryan was walking up the street with a youngish man with jet black long styled hair and pale skin who was dressed smartly, and an older girl who was wearing a cardigan and Ugg boots, she looked a lot like Ella but had a calmness about her which wasn't present in Ella. A young girl ran up behind them followed by Lydia and held the woman's hand.

"Don't you reckon they all look alike? Even Ryan and he ain't even blood related" Sophie laughed.

"Yeah..I wonder what Ella's parents look like" Sian said thoughtfully.

"Oh ere we go here our Rosie, look at the state" Sophie giggled. Rosie walked across the road gawping at the young man before running into the house. Sophie and Sian looked to the door as they heard Rosie running up the stairs.

"Oh my god I just saw some like fitty on the street with that Ryan" Rosie spoke so quickly that Sian and Sophie had to play over what she had said in their head twice so as to not miss anything.

"Yeah, we saw you, mouth agape n'all that" Sophie laughed.

"Was I that obvious" Rosie gasped. "Oh well I don't even care, he is fit...did you see him? Enough to make you two rethink your ways I bet"

"Get out Rosie" Sophie rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Oh I was only joking" Rosie scowled to her sister. "They Ella's family then?"

"Guessin' so yeah" Sian said as she slumped back onto Sophie's bed.

"You alright Sian you're lookin' well peaky" Rosie asked Sian.

"Didn't sleep well last night" Sian muttered looking over ot Sophie slightly.

"You havin' bad dreams?" Rosie asked with concern. Sian nodded and sighed. "Aw babes..." Rosie didn't quite know what to say.

"Look why don't you two come out with me tonight yeah?" Rosie asked merrily. Sian and Sophie looked at each other while Rosie looked between them for an answer. "Oh God you'd think I asked if you wanted to marry each other or something" Rosie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Sian laughed after her while Sophie smiled thoughtfully to Sian.

"What?" Sian asked uncomfortably.

"Nothin'...you just look pretty when you laugh that's all" Sophie replied lovingly.

"Oh right" Sian smiled shyly.

Sophie smiled to her and pulled her into her by the waist placing a soft kiss on Sian's lips which Sian lovingly returned.

**Only a short one tonight sorry, will write more soon though! Thank you for your reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Yeah it wasn't even like that though" a fairly young man with jet black hair laughed as he strolled down the street with Ryan, his voice a thick London accent.

"Oh yeah what was it like then?" Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well she was just like you know, she was just as un interested as I was when it came to morning" the man shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh am sure" Ryan replied sarcastically.

"Ryan! Dylan!" Michelle called cheerfully from the factory doors as they walked past.

"Alright Michelle?" Dylan asked charmingly as he crossed the road with Ryan.

"Yes love, er we're just off to the hospital your Mum and Dad's gonna go back to the hotel for a little rest so was wonderin' if you fancied taggin' along" Michelle replied merrily.

"Yeah sure is Aunty Carla comin' yeah?" Dylan's manner had become slightly more serious and caring as he stood on the stairs of the factory facing Michelle.

"Yeah she's just finishin' a few things off" Michelle replied softly with a smile.

"Aw okay, well am gonna go the shop to get Ells a magazine, you want anythin'?" Dylan asked lovingly with a smile.

"No love ya alright, I'll meet you back here in a bit yeah?" Michelle said softly as she began to turn back into the factory.

"Sure, you comin' Ry" Dylan began to walk down the stairs.

"Yeah" Ryan sighed following him.

Sophie sat on a little stool playing with her fingers thoughtfully in the shop while Sian watched her with a smile.

"How do you think our nails stay on?" Sophie asked thoughtfully, looking up to Sian.

"Dunno babe" Sian giggled at Sophie's question.

They both looked up as Ryan entered with Dylan.

"Yeah mate get some crisps too" Dylan laughed.

"You best be payin' for all this lot" Ryan moaned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah" Dylan replied with a cheeky smile.

"Iya" Ryan said to Sophie and Sian with a nod.

"Alright ladies" Dylan winked with a charming smile. His eyes lingered on Sian for a minute "are you Sian" he asked with a smile.

Sian looked to Ryan for a second then back to him "er yeah...how did you..." Sian trailed off with confusion.

"Oh my sister- she said...you look like her friend, she said you did just put two and two together" Dylan smiled "thanks by the way, you must be the local hero" Dylan glanced with a smile to Sophie. Sian laughed shyly. "Listen we're comin' to the pub later on it'd be great if you could come" Sian looked to Sophie rubbing her arm. Sophie nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Aw cool great, eight o'clock yeah? Right well can I get these and this and that oh and a pack of 10 of your finest Lambert and Butlerrrs please" Dylan smiled charmingly to them both as he placed his items on the counter. Ryan stood behind him shaking his head with his arms crossed.

"That's £9.80 please" Sophie held her hand out.

"Wow that's cheap!" Dylan gasped with raised eyebrows. Sophie laughed and handed him his changed. "Thanks girls" Dylan winked to them and turned to leave.

"See ya" Ryan sighed with a wave to them.

"Bye" Sian and Sophie called after them.

"Ey we best let our Rosie know that he's gonna be in there tonight, she can get her glad rags on and show 'em proper northern culture" Sophie and Sian started laughing.

"God I bet he's seen plenty of culture" Sian laughed.

"Ey" Sophie smacked her arm.

"What?" Sian gasped innocently "he is good lookin' not like you though" Sian placed a kiss on Sophie's arm before she could protest.

"Yeah well" Sophie went to argue. Sian laughed and winked at her making Sophie laugh.

**I'm making the next chapter really really long but I decided to at least do this one to put you on, keep reading xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey so I am finding it difficult to write things the way I had so I am changing my style slightly so fingers crossed it will still work okay but if things look a little different sorrry, AB xx**

Holding hands Sian and Sophie crossed the street gazing lovingly to each other after every few steps, swinging their gently entwined hands. After biting her lip in thought Sophie stopped in the doorway of the Rovers.

Sian looked to Sophie with a mix of concern and confusion "what is it?" she asked softly.

Looking to Sian cautiously Sophie sighed and asked her question "I don't wanna be like gettin' on your nerves askin' stuff like this but...you sure you're ready to be facin' everyone like"

Allowing a small smile at her girlfriend's affection, Sian nodded and gave Sophie a kiss on the lips before leading her into the pub.

Instantly eyes fell upon the girls as they crossed over to the bar.

"What do you want babe?" Sian asked Sophie softly.

"I'll just have an orange juice fer now" Sophie replied touching Sian's arm.

Tina came around to them and noticed the eyes upon Sian, noting also how awkward it made Sian feel "iyerr what can I get you?" Tina's tone was casual, something which both Sian and Sophie picked up on and allowed them to relax with.

"Hii can I get just lemonade please and an orange juice" Sian asked smiling to Tina.

"Comin' up" Tina replied, already preparing the drinks.

Sian turned to Sophie and muttered "everyone's lookin'"

"They're probably just glad you're alright" Sophie whispered back. Sian sighed and nodded.

"That's £1.65 please love" Tina held her hand out to Sian with a sincere smile "cheers babe"

"Thanks" Sian gave her a smile.

"Er Sian" Tina whispered. Sian looked to Tina who was leaning over the bar slightly "just wanted to say you know er am glad you're okay and back, we was worried sick" Sian smiled gratefully and gave Tina little nod which Tina replied with a nod before serving someone else.

"Ah there they are" Dylan called as he returned from the direction of the bathroom.

"Oh hi" Sophie replied turned to face him.

"Come on we're sat down here" Dylan walked in the direction of the end booth, slowly followed by Sophie and Sian "well most of us are, I can't seem to trace the rest of my family"

Sian and Sophie looked into the booth; Ryan was sat at the end next to Michelle and a short young woman with jet black hair and what looked like her twin.

"Iya Sian, iya Sophie" Michelle greeted them with a smile.

"Alright" Ryan added with a nod. He moved around so Sophie and Sian were sat next to him.

"This is my sister Nikki" Dylan pointed to the first girl "and my other sister Amelia"

"Hey" Sian and Sophie said shyly.

"Oh and this is Sian and Sophie" Dylan added.

Nikki sat forward slightly "oh you're the girl who saved Ella?"

Sian blushed slightly and bit her lip "I never really saved her"

Dylan shook his head "of course you did! Don't you think she looks like Beth?"

"Dyl" Amelia smacked Dylan on the arm.

"What? She knows" Dylan replied rubbing his arm. "Amelia is my older sister- not the oldest, and Nikki is the one younger than me, then it's our Ells, Mills, Craig, Abby and my oldest sister is Georgie" Dylan explained.

"There are eight of you?" Sophie exclaimed with shock.

"Yeah" Dylan replied with a smile "and two grankids as far as I am aware"

"With your track record I bet there are more" Nikki sniped though held a slight smile. Dylan winked to her. Michelle and Ryan laughed whereas Amelia just stared into space.

"I don't know where your aunt is Dylan love, she isn't answering though" Michelle sighed as she checked her phone.

Ryan frowned slightly "am sure she said she was goin' the Trafford Centre for somethin'"

Michelle sighed as she tapped at her phone "I texted Georgie n'all but no answer there either"

"She's at the hospital" Amelia spoke quietly. Dylan looked at her a little longer after she finished speaking.

"I thought Mum was there" Dylan scrunched his face up with confusion.

"No Mum's babysitting, Georgie's at the hopsital with Dad" Amelia sighed.

"Oh" Dylan sighed rolling his eyes playfully to Sian and Sophie making them laugh.

Nikki sighed as she read her phone "just got a text from Abby saying she wants to come home"

Sian and Sophie gave each other a confused look which Ryan noticed "boarding school" he explained quietly.

"Will they not let her out for a few days" Michelle asked softly though a hint of confusion was in her tone.

"Mum won't let her miss any school, nor Craig" Nikki explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What use are they here anyway- all we're doing is sitting and waiting around" Amelia sighed.

Dylan frowned "would you crack a smile" he asked with a sigh. Amelia glanced at him and sipped her drink.

"My sister is in a hospital bed- along with my brother-in-law...no I will not crack a smile" Amelia hissed after a minute.

Dylan bit his lip for a minute and shook his head while Nikki turned in her seat to face Amelia and sighed "give it a rest, she's alright...on the mend an all that jeez"

"Be as complacent as you like, that's what Milly was like and look at the mess she got Ella into" Amelia muttered.

Dylan looked to Amelia with a disappointed expression before shaking his head and taking a sip of his drink. Nikki glared to Amelia and began talking to Michelle.

"So Sian and Sophie how long have you two been together then?" Dylan asked with a charming smile.

Sian and Sophie looked to each other smiling before Sophie answered "well just over two years actually"

Dylan smiled widely "really?" Sian and Sophie nodded "that's amazing"

"Yeah the only two year commitment he's had was with his car and he ended up writing the thing off" Ryan grunted.

Dylan shrugged his shoulders and laughed while Ryan shook his head.

"Er we need to go" Michelle said quietly reading her phone; Nikki had already placed her scarf around her neck.

"What's up" Dylan asked confused, not moving.

"Just got a text from Carla, its Ella" Michelle replied, worry apparent in her voice.

"What is it, is she alright?" Dylan asked standing up. Sian and Sophie stood up so Ryan and Michelle could get out from their side.

"Dunno, come on- bye girls" she said as she left followed quickly by Dylan, Ryan, Nikki and Amelia.

"Everything alright?" Tina asked from over the bar. Sian was stood watching after them with concern.

"Dunno" Sophie replied to Tina softly "come on lets go back to ours" Sophie tugged Sian's arm and they quickly left. As they stepped outside a black BMW raced up the street followed by a black Mercedes. Sian jumped slightly and stepped back against Sophie to which Sophie placed a hand on Sian's arm "it's okay babe it's just Ryan and everyone leavin'". Attempting to sooth Sian who seemed to be in a trance, Sophie rubbed her arm and took her hand "come on I'll put the kettle on".

When they entered Sian slumped on to the couch, still in a trance and fairly unresponsive. Sophie quickly made them a drink and sat down on the couch handing Sian hers and sipping her own, though keeping a watchful and concerned eye on Sian.

"What do you think could be wrong?" Sian's voice was barely audible and her eyes didn't move from their focus.

"Dunno babe, I'm sure it will be okay" Sophie replied, gently rubbing Sian's back. With the touch Sian seemed to slip out of her trance and she looked back to Sophie.

"I hope it is" Sian muttered.

"Well think about it, she's in the hospital now so like what can happen"

Sian nodded in agreement and sat back on the couch. They sat for a moment in silence but the sound of Sian's phone vibrating broke it. Sian picked up the phone.

"It's Ryan" she explained softly before opening the text.

**Ryan: Hi Ella's had a minor stroke apparently she's alright but that's what that was before docs don't know how bad damage is but don't think it will be bad, thought you should know xxx**

"What's he say" Sophie asked after watching Sian read the text over a few times. Sian's eyes were wide with tears of worry, she handed Sophie the phone who took it with a look of worry. "No way" Sophie gasped. Sian suddenly broke into tears sobbing quietly. "Oh babe, come here babe" Sophie allowed tears of her own to fall as she embraced Sian and held her tightly. "Look the text says she's alright, Ryan said she's alright"

"Yeah but he could just be sayin' that, a stroke Sophie, a stroke" Sian said through sobs.

"A minor one, look they said she's alright Sian, she's gonna be okay" Sophie rubbed Sian's back loving and kissed the top of her head. "She's okay" Sophie added finally before gently rocking Sian.

**I am currently slammed with work, but I have a lot of big plans for this story... though I think it will be coming to an end soon : ( but please keep reading/reviewing it's great to hear people enjoying the story and I shall give you more to read within the next few days, AB xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

The next few days went by with no word on how Ella was from Ryan or Carla. Sally had mentioned Carla turning up for work on the Monday but only for a few minutes. She explained with concern how her usually flash and flawless boss was looking ill and tired.

It was later on the Tuesday afternoon when Sian received a text from Ryan. She was sat at the canal, a place she had begun to visit while Sophie was in work.

**Ryan: Hey Sian, was wonderin if you fancied comin up to the hospital later xxx**

Sian thought for a moment and placed her phone against her lips; she sighed and began to text back.

**Sian: of course, what time? xxx**

Ryan replied almost instantly.

**Ryan: Meet at bus stop in an hour? xxx**

**Sian: Okay xxx**

Ryan was stood with his hands in his pockets at the bus stop. He was looking down at his shoes as Sian approached.

"Hiya" Sian said softly as she came to stand by him.

"Oh hiya Sian" Ryan replied to her with a weak smile.

"How are things with Ella?" Sian asked, her brow furrowing with concern.

Ryan's expression dropped slightly and he swallowed "it's not as bad as we thought...she just has trouble talking" Sian nodded quietly "Daniel got released yesterday, he's staying at home today with Lydia and Dylan"

"So he's okay?" Sian asked softly.

"Yep" Ryan nodded slightly.

"And how are you?" Ryan lowered his gaze slightly.

"I'm alright, been stayin' at our Carla's... Nikki and Amelia have had to go back down to London for a few days and Ell's mum and Dad have gone pickin' up our Craig and Abby from their schools...Georgie's at the hospital now I think..Carls and me Mam have gone to the clubs to check if they're alright...so we're down in numbers" Ryan laughed slightly to himself "Ella's been asking after you"

"She has?" Sian looked up to Ryan who nodded.

"Ere's the bus" he sighed stepping forward.

It seemed like Sian and Ryan glided through the hospital, the walk itself a vague memory as they reached the hospital room. Sian paused for a moment at the door, but moved at the gentle touch of Ryan's hand against her arm.

A tallish girl who looked around thirty was sat at Ella's bedside drinking a cup of tea, the girls eyes fixated on Ella's sleeping form. Her hair was long and black, tied into a scruffy ponytail, her eyes a light blue.

"Ryan" she greeted him softly with a slightly smile. "Who is this?"

"Sian" Ryan said simply "Sian this is Georgie"

"Hi" Sian gave Georgie a little wave.

"You saved my baby sister?" Georgie's eyes were watery and she held a touched smile.

"Um" Sian replied awkwardly, looking to Ryan.

"Yeah" Ryan responded for her.

"Thank you" Georgie said sincerely. Sian nodded to her, her own eyes filling slightly with tears.

"How's she been" Ryan asked stepping towards the bed. Sian remained slightly away.

"Okay...she hasn't said a word really" Georgie replied looking back down to Ella.

Sian noted on how well most of Ella's cuts had healed, yet how pale her skin had become. Suddenly Ella's eyes opened.

"Hey" Georgie instantly greeted her.

Alert, Ella's eyes darted to Georgie but suddenly relaxed upon seeing her sister.

"Are you okay?" Georgie asked quietly. Ella managed a small nod before turning her attention to Ryan.

"Iya" Ryan greeted her with a loving smile, which Ella weakly returned. "Sian" Ryan turned his head to Sian and nodded her to come over. Ella looked over curiously to where Sian was. "She can't see you without her contacts, you'll have to come closer" Ryan explained.

Slowly Sian moved closer to Ella "hi" Sian said softly, attempting a small smile. This time Ella attempted to reply, but it was as though she had frozen as she tried to get the words out. Frustrated, she closed her mouth and gave Sian a small nod.

"Do you need some water?" Georgie asked softly. Ella shook her head but kept her eyes focused on Sian.

"Er" Ryan looked between Ella and Sian "Georgie will you come show me how to use the coffee machine" Georgie looked between Ella and Sian who were simply gazing at each other.

"Sure" she replied after a moment.

When she heard their footsteps leave the room Sian took the seat next to Ella, her eyes never leaving Ella's.

"Ryan told me you had a stroke" Sian began, a small tear on her cheek. Ella nodded, her expression pained. "I can't believe it" Sian sighed a sharp breath as she tried to stop her tears.

"I-" Ella went to speak but her voice got caught again. She shook her head with frustration and closed her eyes.

"Can you speak at all" Sian asked leaning forward slightly.

"Yes" Ella replied softly.

"But you just struggle?" Ella nodded. "If I'd stayed with you things wouldn't be like this, I should have been brave, and people are making me out to be the hero and-" Ella raised her hand with a frown and shook her head.

"No" she said simply.

"Yes" Sian argued sadly.

"You...if...die...both...dead" Ella managed.

"That's not true, I could have protected you or-" Sian began to argue through guilty tears.

"Or" Ella repeated with a serious expression. Sian sighed and leant back shutting her eyes. "Sh- sh" Ella went to speak. Sian opened her eyes and leaned her arms on the bed "saved me" Ella pointed her finger to Sian.

Sian shook her head and began to cry slightly "I didn't"

Ella nodded her head and smiled "did"

Ryan and Georgie stepped back into the room cautiously. At the sound of their return Sian wiped her eyes dry and smiled slightly to them.

"Georgie" Ella said softly.

"Yes honey" Georgie sat next to Ella and looked to her with loving concern.

"Letter" Ella nodded to Sian. Georgie looked between Sian and Ella and nodded before turning and lifting a letter of the tabletop. Georgie handed Sian the letter with a soft smile, to which Sian looked from her to Ella.

"Do you want me to open this later?" Sian asked quietly. Ella nodded and smiled lightly.

Later that day Sian and Sophie lay on their stomachs on Sian's bed. Sian was flicking the un-opened letter thoughtfully.

"Are you gonna open it?" Sophie asked impatiently.

"Yeah" Sian replied equally frustrated though she smiled slightly.

"What do you think it is" Sophie sighed.

Sian shrugged her shoulders "you don't think it's a..." Sain raised her eyebrows though she was slightly fearful.

"What... a will?" Sophie's face twisted slightly as she spoke.

"Yeah I mean...could me...they're sometimes in letters" Sian reasoned.

"But why wouldn't she just give it her lawyer...or Carla...or somethin'"

"Suppose" Sian muttered.

"You want me to open it?" Sophie offered caringly.

"No no" Sian slowly replied with a loving smile "I'll open it" she added quietly.

Sian and Sophie both sat up so that their legs were crossed. Before tearing the top Sian looked thoughtfully down at the envelope, while Sophie watched in anticipation. Carefully Sian lifted a note from the envelope although it appeared to be holding more. Her brows creased as she read.

_Dear Sian, _

_You will find enclosed two forms for you and Sophie, fill them out and I can fix you both up with jobs at the club and a restaurant in Manchester. Unfortunately my mother and father have decided to rope me in and take me back to London- woo. The doctor said my injuries were mending well so I can go home soon, which means that I may not see you again. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry my family got you in this situation and I'm sorry I didn't do more to protect you. It's been a pleasure to get to know you and Sophie over these past few weeks and I hope I'll see you again one day soon. I'm sorry it had to be like this, that I couldn't say goodbye to you properly I just think it'd be easier this way I've already caused you enough pain and I know that your seeing me like I am now just makes that pain worse, even if you won't admit it! We're both safe now, we're both okay, you're okay and you don't need to be afraid any more I promise you! Good luck Sian and good luck to Sophie too!_

_Love from Ella_

Sian read the letter twice before picking up the two forms and examining them too.

"What's it say?" Sophie asked curiously after five torturous minutes of waiting. Sian simply handed her the letter "no way!" Sophie exclaimed as she read over the letter.

"She must have wrote it before the stroke" Sian said simply, looking quite sad at the same time. Sophie recognised the sadness in her expression instantly and took her hand "do you think if we went tomorrow it would be too late to see her?"


	23. AN

**Hello readers, I have got the worst case of writers block ever : ( so sorry I haven't written a thing, I just need a few days away to stimulate my imagination! I haven't given up on this story yet though! Thank you for your reviews, lots of love AB**

**P.S - SNOW**


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a year since the day Sian had opened that letter. She often thought of Ella and had carried on speaking with Ryan. Carla and Michelle found Sian and Sophie bar jobs at Ella's club 'Virtue' which they had found easy instantly, taking on more responsible roles as assistant managers.

"To think a year ago how different our lives were ey babe" Sophie softly laughed as she took off her work shoes and collapsed against their bed.

"I know yeah" Sian replied thoughtfully.

"You still think about Ella?" Sophie sat herself up and watched Sian lovingly who was taking her jacket off and placing it on the back of a chair.

"Sometimes like, just wondering how she is, where she is" turning with slightly Sian gave Sophie a smile as she too took her work shoes off.

"Thought it was always good the way they took care of everythin' to do with the case like... you know lettin' you get on with ya life an' stuff"

Sian crossed the room and sat on the edge of Sophie's bed, rubbing her forehead slightly.

"It was yeah...felt completely cut off though...but I guess she just wanted to put everything behind her, including us" Sian sighed and stretched her back. As she sat up properly, Sophie cast Sian a sympathetic look.

"Come on let's get to sleep, I think the sun's about to come up" she placed a loving arm on Sian's shoulder who nodded.

Even after the 9 hour shift that she and Sophie had completed Sian couldn't sleep. Her mind was buzzing, she knew it was a year since Ella left. A year since she lost contact with her completely, and even though Ella had only been with them a short while she couldn't help feeling that a part of her was taken away the day Ella left. But it had been made clear that Ella wanted nothing to do with them, if the lack of contact didn't confirm it the elusiveness of Ryan, Carla and Michelle at the mention of Ella certainly did. All Sian wanted was to see Ella again, talk to her, and know she was okay.

"You okay babe?" Sophie's words pulled her out of her half dream.

"Yeah love, are you?" was Sian's croaky reply as she looked lovingly up to Sophie.

"Yeah I am, you can't sleep?" Sian shook her head. "You want me to go make you a cup of tea?"

"No, just keep cuddlin' me" Sian snuggled further into Sophie's shoulder and tightened her grip around her waist.

"Aw babe come here" Sophie pulled Sian in further and placed a soft living kiss against the top of her head. "Try get some sleep yeah? And we can have a nice night in front of the telly then"

" 'Kay" Sian sleepily replied against Sophie's neck.

With a final loving kiss Sophie let herself be lulled back to sleep, soon joined by Sian.

Later that night they decided to go for a drink in the Rovers. As they entered Sian instantly spotted Carla at the bar and hesitated before greeting her.

"Iya girls" Carla replied with a smile "enjoying a well deserved night off?"

"Yeah ta" Sophie replied with a slight and shy smile.

"Good! You're a good pair of grafters you too" Carla gave them a wink before sitting in a booth with Michelle.

Michelle leaned over the bar with a smile "heyyy what can I get you?"

"White wine and soda, and a white wine with lemonade please" Sophie replied softly. "I'll get these, you go sit down"

Sian watched from the corner of her eyes as Michelle headed to the toilet.

"I'm just gonna go the toilet, won't be a min" Sian touched Sophie's shoulder lovingly before heading to the toilet.

Nervously Sian entered the toilets and looked cautiously in.

"Hiya" Michelle smiled widely to her as she applied lip gloss in the mirror.

"Hey" Sian replied shyly, she stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Everythin' alright?" Michelle turned to face her.

"Yeah fine, I just er was wonderin'...have you heard much from Ella?" at the mention of Ella's name Michelle's eyes widened slightly. She allowed a small sigh and nodded.

"She's fully recovered and taking a long holiday in Spain, s'all I know...she never wanted to just disappear you know...she thought it was best though" Michelle added cautiously.

"Oh I know, I don't blame her...just needed to know she's alright" Sian gave Michelle a slight smile.

"Well she's very well, I'll let her know you asked" Michelle smiled to her again and turned to finish applying her lip gloss.

"Thanks Michelle" Sian added before heading to a cubicle.

Once she heard Michelle leave Sian backed against the cubicle door and placed her hand to her head before lowering herself to the floor. 'So she's okay...not enough though is it Sian...Ryan's my next bet then...I need to see her, I need to speak to her' those final words ran through Sian's head over and over to the point she thought she said them out loud. Eventually she stood up and brushed herself off before rejoining Sophie, though her mind was blank of conversation as her mind swirled with thoughts of Ella and trying to find her. She wasn't going to rest until she saw her again, and she knew that now.


	25. Chapter 25

The sound of heels against the hard club floor made Carla and Michelle's eyes shoot up.

"Iya love" was Carla's soft response.

"What you doin' in today?" Michelle added with a loving smile.

"Come to see the prints for the renovation" Ella replied with a soft smile. She placed her bag down on the bar next to where Michelle and Carla were sat.

"Didn't that architect fella show you them last week?" Carla asked with confusion.

"Yeah but I had a thought about one of the VIP rooms, I think it needs to be extended" Ella sighed.

"Ya mate was askin' after you last night" Michelle announced with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh"

"Told her you were in Spain" Michelle sighed "she really wants to see you"

"Mm" Ella began to filter through her bag.

"You're going to have to see her at some point" Michelle added.

"Mm"

With a laugh Carla hopped off her stool "please don't bore us with words, Michelle's right, go see her"

Ella glanced up to Michelle who was nodding in agreement before sighing and going back to her back. As the sound of Michelle and Carla entering the office hit Ella let out a sigh and bit her lip in thought.

Sian pulled her Ugg boots on and straightened her hoodie as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Where you off to babe?" Sophie yawned.

"Just nippin' into town for an hour" Sian replied with a smile.

"Sneakin' off more like, what you up to?" Sophie replied with curiosity, propping herself onto her elbows.

"Nothin' just goin' to get a few things, I'll be back in a bit" Sian winked to her and gave her a soft kiss.

"Okay, you better come back though" Sophie added half serious, half joking.

Sian rolled her eyes and kissed her again "where am I gonna go and be more happy than I am here with you, nutter" Sophie laughed and flopped back on the bed.

"Fine"

"Byee" Sian sang giving Sophie a wink before she left the room.

"See ya" Sophie called with a light laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

Sian wandered the streets of Manchester for a while. She didn't even know what she was looking for. Ella was gone, she was in Spain, but something in Sian hoped that she'd turn a corner and there Ella would be. After walking around a block almost three times Sian stopped herself. Sighing she leant against a wall and bowed her head. She didn't know where to start looking, what she would find...whether Ella wanted to be found.

With a frustrated huff Sian stood herself straight. She looked up the street she was on at all the shops and restaurants then back down the other away. Her eyes lingered on the towering form of the Hilton. Thinking for a moment she decided it was worth a try and so she began to walk down to the hotel. It didn't take long for her to reach the entrance and before she knew what she was doing she was queuing at the reception.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked, with a soft smile.

"I have a package for a Ms Matthews" Sian quickly replied. She didn't know where the words came from, but she knew it was her best bet.

"Can you tell me the first name please?" the receptionist asked, not looking up from her computer screen.

"Um Isabella- or Ella"

"No we don't have anyone here by that name, the only Matthews we have are Danielle and a Serena Matthews" the receptionist replied, now looking up to Sian.

"Oh right okay thanks" Sian muttered, stepping away from the counter. _'Serena Matthews' that rings a bell...strange name like, but I'm sure it was one of Ella's middle names_. Sian's mind drifted back to the night she first met Milly and to Ryan revealing Ella's full name. _Isabella Claire Serena Matthews...it must be her...must be_.

She didn't know what to do next. It'd look strange for her to go back to the reception and they wouldn't tell her the room she was in. Couldn't very well wait outside, that'd be weird. There was a small set of chairs at the far end of the lobby and so she decided to wait there. For an hour or so

Sian's eyes never left the entrance, it was beginning to get dark and a few text from Sophie meant that it was probably best she head back. After a long sigh Sian hoisted herself up from her chair. The sound of heels clipping against the tiles of the lobby made her eyes shoot up. She watched as the tall black haired girl walked, her hair bouncing though her expression distant. The girl stopped and turned on her heels, heading to the reception. Sian simply watched.

"Excuse me, is there any mail for me?" Ella asked quietly.

"No Mrs Matthews, but that messenger girl had a package for a Matthews, it may be yours?" the receptionist nodded over to Sian who in that moment froze. Ella turned and froze as her eyes fell upon Sian.

"Uh yeah thanks" Ella muttered to the receptionist. "Sian" she said softly, approaching the girl.

"I uh" Sian couldn't think what to say.

"You knew I was here?" the brunette asked almost instantly.

"No no..I had a feeling" Sian shrugged her shoulders.

"A feeling?" Ella repeated. Her expression still vague, sadness in her eyes.

"Yep" Sian replied simply. They stood awkwardly for a moment "you don't want to see me". Defeated, Sian turned her body to leave. Looking to the side slightly Ella grabbed her arm.

"I do" she replied simply. "Come with me"

"Okay" Sian replied bewildered, looking to Ella with hopeful eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Ella sat in thought, facing the bar with her hand gently caressing her drink. Sian watched her carefully, facing toward Ella.

"So.." Sian began softly. Awkwardly, Ella turned herself slightly and looked to Sian "how you been?"

"Very well thanks, how are you" the elder asked calmly.

"Good" she replied softly.

Ella shifted slightly "um Sian..don't get me wrong it's lovely to see you..but how did you find me?"

Sian's eyebrows raised slightly "find you? Does that mean you were hidden?" Ella simply continued to look at Sian softly. After letting out a sigh Sian replied "just wanted to see you...had a feeling.."

"Mmm" Ella took a sip of her drink. Sian's eyes darted to the floor while she waited for a response then back up to Ella. Quietly, Ella carried on, placing her drink slowly on the bar "I wasn't in hiding" she said softly but simply "I haven't been in hiding, but I haven't been available"

"Available?" Sian felt anger rising inside of her.

"Yeah well... it took a while to get better" Ella avoided Sian's glare.

"But you are now... did you not think I might want to see you? Talk to you?"

Ella looked to her "things are a little different now Sian"

"Different? What?" Sian looked to her confused and annoyed.

"Calm down" Ella said simply before taking a sip of her drink. Sian sighed and placed her hands in her lap. "A lot of stress was put on the family, and...changes have had to be made to all of her lives...I can't...can't just do the things I used to, be the person I was anymore...I have a responsibility and...and...something...what we went through changed everything...everything" Ella trailed off.

As the anger began to rise in Sian again she felt her eyes widen "how can ya be so selfish?" Ella looked to her confused "I went through it too! With you! I needed _you_"

"You don't need me" Ella shook her head. It was that point that Sian saw entirely the coldness that filled Ella. Her empty eyes, expression impassive.

"Do you not care? Did you not even think about me?" Ella glanced to her.

"Of course I did, why do you think you have the job you do" she shrugged her shoulders.

Sian frowned and shook her head "what? You think payin' me off is alright?"

"Hardly paying you off is it" Ella muttered.

"Why are ya bein' such a cow" Sian said quietly, her voice weakened with hurt. Ella looked to her at the change in tone.

"I'm not...I can see how you are...Carls and Michelle tell me, you're working well... what more can I say?" Ella replied matter-of-factly.

"You're like...like a robot or something...can't you show me that you care...cos I know you do...that's who you are" Sian asked desperately. Sighing Ella looked back to her drink. They sat in silence for a moment. Slowly Sian's eyes filled with tears "I am terrified" she whispered, voice broken. Ella looked to her, compassion and concern clearly visible in her eyes. "Every time I turn a corner...every time I open my eyes I..." Sian broke off.

Unsure what to say, Ella simply carried on looking at Sian. "But he's dead, so why are you scared?" Ella replied, killing the compassion in her eyes leaving them blank

Sian frowned "how can you say that? I know you are _just_ as scared as I am...why are you pretendin'?"

"I'm not" Ella replied looking back to her drink.

"You're not what? Scared or pretending?" Sian asked frustrated.

Ella looked to her.

**Thanks for the reviews dudes : - ) think I am sorted for carrying on with this fic now! Just out of interest who is pro EllaxSian, and who is against it? It's hard for me to tell! Keep reading! It's about to get veerry interesting :D AB**


	28. Chapter 28

"Look Sian I have to catch a flight at four in the morning, it was good to see you" Ella stood up from her stool.

"Answer my question" Sian hissed in response, though her voice was quiet.

Taken aback by her reaction Ella looked at Sian for a moment "we get over these things, eventually" was all she said "bye Sian" she added walking off.

Hurt and disappointed Sian sat frozen in her chair, tired eyes gazing lifelessly at the floor. It was only when the bartender asked her if she wanted another drink that she was pulled from her trance. She shook her head slowly before standing and leaving.

Before she knew it she was back at the Webster's.

"Iya babe" Sophie greeted her, a slight giddiness to her voice.

"Hi" Sian replied quietly. They walked around and sat at the couch.

"Mum's out so we have the place to ourselves, I've hated you being out all day, proper missed you" Sophie announced lovingly. Tired, Sian gave Sophie a weak smile and nodded. "What's up babe?"

Sophie watched in anticipation as Sian began to find the words to explain "I went lookin' for Ella"

"What" was Sophie's confused response.

"I just...just wanted to see her" Sian pulled her knee's to her chest.

"Well she's in Spain so where exactly did you look?" unsure how to take what Sian had done Sophie's voice was cautious though caring.

"Just wandered...found her in the Hilton though" as she spoke Sian stared into space.

"Oh yeah and what did she have to say then?"

Sian's eyes narrowed "not much...she wasn't very interested...forgotten about us, me" Realising the meaning behind Sian's mood Sophie placed a loving hand on Sian's knee breaking the seal of Sian's tears "she didn't even care!" Sian spluttered.

"Hey hey hey" Sophie calmed, embracing Sian into her arms. "Shh now c'mon" she soothed softly, rocking her love slightly.

"I just thought that maybe we could talk, cos she understands but...obviously not"

"I know babe...she's probably just scared...of course she cares...who couldn't care about you" Sophie gave the top of Sian's head a kiss. "How's about I make us a cuppa and we curl up and watch Sex and the City yeah?"

Sian nodded and wiped her tears away "sorry" she whispered to Sophie with a small smile afterwards.

"Don't be sorry babe, you know I love ya" Sophie gave Sian a wink before jumping from the couch and heading to the kitchen.

Sian rubbed at her eyes for a moment and shook her head "what are you doing Sian" she whispered to herself.

Later that night as they lay in bed, Sian nestled into Sophie's side with her head Sophie's neck; they simply lay in silence, enjoying the sound of each other's breathing and the faint feel of each other's heartbeats.

"Sophie" Sian said quietly and softly.

"Mhmm" the brunette sleepily replied.

"I love you ya know" Sian said simply.

"Well...I love you too" Sophie allowed a small laugh.

"No but...you're so lovely to me, the way you were with me before I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you"

"Well ya do, you'll always have me no matter what happens... you're always going to have my heart"

Although Sophie kept her tired eyes closed she gave Sian's arm a light squeeze. Smiling lovingly at Sophie's words, Sian placed a delicate kiss against Sophie's neck making Sophie giggle softly. Sian smiled before resting her head on Sophie's shoulder again. They drifted off to sleep, a sense of ease nursing them as they found comfort in each other's arms.

_A heavy weight was pressing against her chest. She didn't know if she was stood up. She might be lay flat. There are footsteps everywhere. The sound of screeching metal makes her hair stand on end. She didn't know why she couldn't see. Blind folded maybe? A feeling on her ankles and wrists told her she was bound. Though a sick feeling in her stomach told her she couldn't move anyway. She could be anywhere. She could be with anyone. She could be near anything. And just then everything around her felt like it was pulled away. All the sound replaced by a scream, a gunshot, a bang. All the feeling replaced by cold, damp, space. Everything remained black._

"Sian Sian Sian" Sophie rocked her girlfriend desperately as she moaned in her sleep. "Wake up Sian"

Terrified Sian shot up from her bed with a gasp. Her heart was racing and her entire body shaking. She panted heavily as she realised where she was.

"Sian its okay am here, you're safe" Sophie assured, though her own expression held worry and uncertainty.

Sian placed a hand to her face. Allowing herself a few moments to calm down she kept her hand covering her face.

"Sorry" Sian sighed. She removed her hand from her face and avoided Sophie's worried gaze.

"You haven't had a dream like that for a while" was all Sophie could think to say.

"I know" Sian replied simply.

"Is it the same dream?" Sophie asked, sitting closer to Sian.

"Yeah" Sian sadly replied, remembering the dream.

"You're safe now" Sophie placed her hand on Sian's shoulder "let's lie back down, we can talk if you want but we need rest before work"

"I know" Sian yawned. "Thanks Soph" she added.

"Don't be daft" Sophie replied with a slight humour, though her worry was still apparent.

Sian lay so her hand was draped across Sophie's stomach while Sophie embraced Sian, almost protectively. She gently trace circle's against Sian's arms, lulling her back to sleep. Once she felt Sian had rested fully she allowed herself a moment to think, eyes immediately flashing to worry entirely. But it wasn't long before Sophie too was lulled to sleep by the gentle feel of Sian's light breath against her neck.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for your reviews, here is some FLUFF!**

"Morning sweetheart" was Sophie's soft greeting to Sian. She placed a loving kiss upon her smiling girlfriends head.

"Morning honey-pie" Sian replied, placing soft kisses along Sophie's neck. She began to smile as she heard and felt a light humming come from the back of Sophie's throat at her touch.

"That's nice that babe" Sophie muttered blissfully.

"I can tell" Sian laughed lightly. She rolled over so she was on top of Sophie and straddled over Sophie's waist. Sophie watched her with a raised eyebrow, though holding a smile. Sian smiled mischievously before lowering head and kissing Sophie's neck again, occasionally nipping at the skin. Moaning, Sophie clutched to her bed sheets. Sian's kisses travelled down across her chest and toward her cleavage. Stopping to lift Sophie's top over her breasts Sian continued kissing, kneading Sophie's breast with her hand. Sophie gasped making Sian smile against her skin. Sian continued kissing down Sophie's stomach, careful to make her hair trail across Sophie's skin, knowing it drove her insane. Sophie let out another, higher pitched gasp at the tingling sensation of Sian's hair against her stomach. When Sian reached her belly button she trailed her tongue down to it before circling her navel and finally dipping her tongue inside making Sophie's back arch and grip on the sheets tighten. Smiling to herself still Sian kissed down further to Sophie's waistline, paying particular attention to the sides and hip bones making Sophie buck and shudder.

Holding a once again mischievous expression Sian lifted her head and stepped off Sophie.

"What is it?" a breathless and confused Sophie asked.

"Need a wee" Sian shrugged her shoulders before bursting into laughter and leaving.

"SIAN!" Sophie yelled though she couldn't help a small laugh at her girlfriend's teasing.

While Sian used the bathroom however Sophie devised her own plan. She hurriedly changed to a shirt, tying it at the bottom to make it into a crop top, then removed her pyjama bottoms. Sian wandered sleepily in, and at that point Sophie began to stretch and arch her back, making Sian stop dead in her tracks. Her mouth fell agape as she watched her beautiful brunette girlfriend stretch an almost too cute outfit. Smiling Sian stepped forward and attempted to hold Sophie but Sophie stepped away, flopping herself on her bed with her back slightly arched. Confused and dazed Sian's eyes ran up from Sophie's toes, up her long smooth legs and her perfect waistline, across her toned and flawless stomach and her perfect breasts, along her soft and alluring collarbone. Once again, biting her lip, Sian stepped toward Sophie but in amusement Sophie playfully sighed and took a seat in the chair, crossing her legs and stretching her arms so her back was arched and perfect stomach tensed.

"Babe" Sian said quietly, her voice hoarse as she stood in a daze.

"Hmm" Sophie playfully replied.

"I" Sian didn't know what she wanted to say, the words 'babe' had simply dropped out of her mouth.

"You?" Sophie sighed happily, though her expression showed she was struggling not to laugh.

"I" Sian repeated.

Sophie stood up and crossed to her girlfriend whose eyes were simply dazzled by each detail of Sophie's body.

"You?" Sophie whispered into her ear, slipping her hand under Sian's shirt and trailing her fingertips across her waistline. Sian gasped and her eyes fluttered shut.

Sophie began to kiss from Sian's ear and down her neck. Sian's mouth fell open again at the touch and she gasped uncontrollably at the feel of Sophie nipping her teeth against her skin. Gently Sophie pushed Sian onto the bed, straddling the blonde in the same way Sian had done to her. She began to unbutton Sian's pyjama top, letting her fingers trail against her skin and stomach making Sian's back arch. Sophie pushed the sides of the shirt away so that Sian's torso was exposed. She resumed kissing along Sian's neck and continued along her collarbone. Her lips traced kisses across Sian's breast until the fell upon her side. The blonde gasped and bucked as Sophie soft lips trailed across her sensitive sides, she gripped tightly to the pillow behind her and bit her lip. Sophie pulled her hair around so that it fell across Sian's stomach making her buck and jig though keeping her hands by her head. Sophie's lips moved across so they were kissing around Sian's belly button, making Sian squirm slightly. She began to nibble at the sides of the blonde's navel, making her moan and almost scream at the sensation. Loving the effect it had on her girlfriend Sophie continued doing it for a moment longer before moving down and kissing along her waistline. But as Sian let out a loud moan she stopped and stepped off her girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" Sian moaned as she watched Sophie upset.

"Payback" Sophie shrugged her shoulders, but as she looked down at her girlfriends open shirt and almost fluttering stomach she couldn't resist. Resuming her position Sophie laughed "payback's a bitch though" Sian laughed with her and turned her over. The blonde ran gentle finger along the brunette's stomach paying attention to using her nails for effect. Sophie kissed and nipped at Sian's neck, while using her hands to knead the skin at Sian's sides making her stomach undulate.

The foreplay didn't last much longer, and they soon found themselves breathlessly lay against the bed. Sian didn't know what had come over her that morning, but she had felt a need to be close to Sophie, make love to her girl.


End file.
